Hands Clean
by feelinwaytoodamngood
Summary: What do you do when you think you're responsible for the death of the one you love?  Ensemble cast.
1. Chapter 1

Cold and Calculated

Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you that I don't own General Hospital or any of its characters. If, in the future, I decide that I need more characters (as if there aren't enough) those will be mine but I say again that this is not. Sorry for the corny disclaimer but let it count for any and all chapters that may or may not (will don't worry) come after this one so that I don't have to write this out again. Okay bye now. I'm really going this time. Bye. Don't go away too long. I will be updating but probably not until later this week. I hate to keep you hanging but just know that I am a perfectionist so if it hasn't updated by Saturday—very unlikely—then I may be caught in a whirlwind of homework—not so unlikely. Thank you for suffering through this disclaimer. Keep reading and giving me hints about what you might want to see happen. As always remember the motto: Courtney must either die or leave soon and Jason must age very well.

"All I'm asking is that you not judge this woman too harshly for it has been made clear to this court that she is not responsible for her actions." Alexis Davis walked past the jury and resumed her seat next to her client, Elizabeth Webber. There was no sympathy in Alexis's eyes for she fully understood what her client had been charged with. In turn, Elizabeth held no remorse for her actions. Whether or not the jury believed in Elizabeth's complete innocence was almost inconsequential for the judge could overrule and send her to Pentonville.

Alexis listened half-heartedly to District Attorney Ric Lansing as he attempted to chant the audience with his strong and irrevocable words. He used big words that he, himself, probably didn't understand. Alexis would have laughed at the entire debacle if the situation weren't of such serious nature.

The testimonies from such persons as Emily Quartermaine, Luke Spencer, Skye Quartermaine, Ned Ashton, and Mac Scorpio had been heard and recorded in the back of the jury's minds. Ric had used them all to his advantage as had Alexis. The good thing about all five of these witnesses and/or experts was that they were unwavering in their testimonies. No matter what Ric said or did or didn't say or didn't do, they each breezed through the recollection of the incident.

Incident? The word brought an innocent shadow over horrific crimes that were once labeled as incidents of unforeseeable consequences. It was all one big circus to Alexis but as long as she kept the lions tamed this would go as planned.

She looked over at Elizabeth wondering what was going through the young woman's mind. This trial had been of the longest duration and it was beginning to wear Alexis down. How many people did they need to question before Ric believed that Elizabeth was innocent? She hadn't done it, couldn't everyone see that? Alexis began to wonder why she believed so vehemently that Elizabeth was innocent. She, herself, had represented "Big Bad Sonny Corinthos" some million years ago. The things he had been accused of were so hostile and unbelievable that she hadn't even believed in his innocence most of the time. Did that stop her from representing him or Jason or any other band of rouge thugs? Of course not. For some reason she couldn't see Elizabeth as a…

"Please rise." Judge Cambridge ordered without standing himself. Alexis wondered if she should move on up to Judge Davis. She would have even more control of hideous thugs than she did now. True, she represented them and got them off with little or no community service but how she would love to be on the other side of the law: the ruler.

Elizabeth stood grudgingly and stared straight ahead. Her eyes met with the judge's and though he had expected them to look pleading they looked unaffected and vigilant as if she knew exactly what she had done and wasn't the least bit sorry. Immediately he broke free of those cold, calculating eyes and watched the courtroom as a whole. Alexis Davis stood next to her client actually believing in the girl's innocence—he had heard it in her testimony. Ric Lansing stood next to his ADA, ex-Detective Taggert. The man hated Sonny Corinthos more than anything; that hatred included anyone close to him. In a roundabout way, Elizabeth was close. She was Lucky Spencer's girlfriend—Lucky's dad just happened to be in a partnership with the one and only Sonny Corinthos. There was a lot of belated anger in this courtroom. Judge Cambridge just hoped that it didn't affect the jury's decision. The last thing he wanted was to have this case retried.

Ric Lansing watched the court-appointed security officer bring the piece of paper with the jury's decision on it to the judge. His glasses fell slightly from his big nose as he read and reread the verdict. The security officer scurried back to his spot and waited. Ric wondered what the verdict would be. Both he and Alexis—how strange it seemed to put them together in the same sentence—had given excellent closing statements. Elizabeth looked his way and for a minute he thought she might say something to him. Those beautiful blue cat eyes of hers weren't the least bit sorry for the crime she had committed. This wasn't the woman he had met a year ago—not this cold, unfeeling person. She had wanted vengeance and he, in the back of his mind, hoped that she got it. Even though he was District Attorney, he could relate with the way she was feeling. She felt justified in what she had done and now she would pay heavily for it.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" "We have Your Honor." "What say you?" "We, the jury, find the defendant, Elizabeth Webber, on the count of murder in the first degree…" There was a slight pause where the audience seemed to hold its breath. The juror was a tiny woman coming in at maybe one hundred and fifteen pounds. Her features were angelic and true—a modern-day porcelain doll. She held the paper in her shaking hands and cleared her throat. It was a little unsettling to be deciding someone else's fate; to judge them for their actions; and to punish them for doing what they thought was right. Steadying her grip she continued. "We find the defendant, Elizabeth Webber—"

Author's Notes: Well what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Justice

Elizabeth felt her knees give way as the juror finished up. Alexis made a grab for Elizabeth's arm to keep her from passing out but Elizabeth swatted her hand away and sat down. Despite Alexis's constant urging it took her a minute to stand up. Ric was practically sneering from where he stood and Elizabeth wanted to slap him.

"Ignore him." Alexis mumbled under her breath. She had dealt with Ric's kind more than once. Elizabeth tried to focus on what the judge was saying because it was important but her vision was fuzzy and her ears were ringing incessantly.

"Miss Webber, do you understand the charges against you?" She replied with a simple "Yes." "Because of these charges I am remanding you to a minimal security state hospital. You shall remain there for two to twenty years with a minimum of three visits per month."

Alexis couldn't seem to let sleeping dogs lie, if Elizabeth read her right. Her eyes glistened as an idea came to her mind but just as she opened her mouth to speak, "Your Honor," she was cut off.

"Miss Davis, you've given your statements. The case is over. You are not to say another word or I will hold you in contempt." Because Alexis looked like she might say something else, Elizabeth grabbed her shirtsleeve and whispered, "It's okay, Alexis. You did your best."

Alexis looked over at her youngest client and her heart truly went out to the girl. Yes, she had killed a fellow human being but in a case as sensitive as this one, should she receive such an unfair punishment? Jason would not be happy when he heard about this but then Alexis could give a flying fig what he thought. It was Elizabeth who would suffer.

"This isn't over, Elizabeth." Alexis promised after they were dismissed from court. As that same, sniveling little security officer approached Elizabeth with handcuffs ready, she continued. "I'm going to file an appeal. I'm not giving up." Alexis said just as Elizabeth was being escorted out. As she was ready to follow her client out, a big shadow teleported in front of her.

"What happens now?" Jason Morgan wanted to know. He was wearing his "I'm concerned but still deadly attractive" face today as he watched Elizabeth disappear from the courtroom.

"I'm going to file an appeal and hopefully the judge will bite." Alexis answered, leading Jason out into the hallway. "You do know that her chances are slim to none, don't you?" Her eyes darted around the deserted hallway for any onlooker.

"I know that if anyone can get her off it's you." Jason replied without hesitation. What was it about these thugs that made them so heroic? Jason would do anything in his power to see that Elizabeth not get so much as a slap on the wrist because he cared so much about her. All she knew was that Jason's eyes were filled with love as he watched Elizabeth being dragged away. It wasn't that she was fighting the policemen; her legs just refused to support her. Jason made a step toward her, but Alexis pulled him back.

"Don't. You can't help her right now. Let me do my job okay?" Alexis entreated feeling cold yet prepared. As a precaution, she had had the papers drawn up—the evidence collected—to appeal her case. Maybe in doing this she had jinxed Elizabeth but she liked to be extra careful. The last thing she wanted was for her career, her reputation, to be destroyed by the unfair Justice System. That little girl—PCPD's newest tenet—was only twenty-one years old. She was still a baby! Alexis wasn't sure where this motherly instinct had come from or why. Deep down she had always wanted a child but had never been able to. Elizabeth had no family left except for her grandmother who had gone to get married and never returned.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked after a moment's pause. Alexis looked shaken by the events and it wouldn't have bothered him in the least bit—except for the fact that he had never seen her like this.

"I'm fine. I'll do everything I can to get her out of this." Her cell phone rang and she kindly excused herself from the situation. It was Ned. He was making dinner for them tonight and had a whole romantic evening planned. She wanted so badly to go home and be taken care of but she couldn't. After giving him a heart-wrenching apology Alexis waved goodbye to Jason and headed to the police station. Boy, would she give those stupid detectives a piece of her mind! And Ric Lansing! She would come in like a group of tornadoes that no one spotted until the last second. There was no way Elizabeth was spending even one night in jail…not if Alexis had anything to say about it.

Author's Notes: You have to love Alexis. No matter what happens, she feels she must be in control. For anyone who keeps up with the show let me be the first to say that I hate the way they've messed her up. If I am as good a writer as I think I am then maybe I will be able to rediscover Alexis as she used to be. For anyone who doesn't understand the plea, it will be described in later chapters. Just to let you know, she wasn't found guilty nor was she found not guilty. I'm sorry if I confused you more. That was not my intention. Leave me a review or two and I will continue to update. To my current reviewers, I just want to take time and thank you for putting up with me this long. To my newest reviewers, I am honored that you would take time to read my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing Voices

"Good morning, Miss Webber." Scott Baldwin snickered as the officers brought her to a holding cell. Of course, she would be transported later that day. For now, Scott enjoyed making a mockery of the entire situation.

"Kiss my ass, Scott." Elizabeth sneered with a plastered smile on her face. She was ready to be gone—away from Port Charles and everyone in it. There wasn't anyone here she would truly miss—just a few loose ends she had wished to tie up. Though she wasn't Carly Corinthos's favorite person, that didn't mean that she still held any hatred for the woman. Her main reason for not liking her had been Jason and they weren't together anymore. She had basically come to peace with that situation. Sonny would always be someone she trusted with her life yet feared in every other situation. He wanted to be Daddy and Mob Boss. She wished that she had been able to tell him that he couldn't do both. Now if his business were legit then that it would've been a different story. All three of his children—Michael, Cassidy, and Morgan—were extremely important to him, Elizabeth knew. He would run in front of a speeding train—lay on the tracks even—for all three of his children but he wouldn't run a respectable business.

Scott eventually left Elizabeth alone to wait in her cell. Though she had been found not guilty it was by reason of insanity. That meant that though she wouldn't serve jail time, she would be held captive in an insane asylum. Maybe she could get out on good behavior. Did that happen? Because she had never known anyone who was declared legally insane—speaking of which, how was Luke these days? —She wasn't familiar with the process.

Not that it mattered anyway. What else did she have to do today? It wasn't as if someone would truly miss her. All those close to her had deserted her whenever they had found out what she had done. How could they believe she could do such a thing—and to Lucky no less? What kind of monster did they take her for? She hadn't done a thing to him or anyone else…at least she didn't think she had. The last thing she remembered was the light of the candles. There were so many candles that electricity hadn't been needed at all, even though night had fallen. She could still hear his voice calling out to her. It had been perfect. What had happened then? She couldn't remember. God help her, she had no idea. His voice called out to her again, "Liz, what's the matter? You look so sad."

"I'm so sorry, Lucky." Elizabeth was surprised to find a lone tear lying on her cheek. When she realized that the guard was watching her funny, she stopped talking. Lucky had just been there, hadn't he? They had shared a short but sweet conversation. No, that wasn't right. Lucky wasn't here, hadn't been here. She had killed him. Killed? No! She didn't kill Lucky. How could she? She loved him so much. No, he couldn't be dead. What sense did it make that a dead man could talk to her? It made no sense at all.

Elizabeth knew she wasn't crazy. The plea itself had been Alexis's only way of keeping Elizabeth from prison. But then if she was talking to Lucky—and Alexis informed her of his untimely death—maybe she wasn't as sane as she might think. If Elizabeth couldn't trust her own mind then what would become of her? Was she already a lost cause? There were so many questions running through her mind she felt the only way to escape would be to sleep. Despite her present surroundings Elizabeth fell right to sleep. She didn't think about the coldness of the room or of its inhabitants.

As her eyes glazed over and her breathing became calm and steady, Elizabeth thought of only one person. She loved the way Lucky's hair was unpredictable as if it, like he, was rouge at heart. His eyes had been one of his best features; and, even as she slept, those eyes bore into her mind. I love you so much, Lucky and I won't give up until I find you. I promise I'll find you. These words chimed through Elizabeth's mind so frequently that she began to talk in her sleep.

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a sad chapter. Just know that this is what happens when you try to write a scene while watching Little Women. Even now I'm crying along with them. As the story continues, Elizabeth will began to question her sanity so much that danger must befall her. Oh, and I wanted to tell you that this is not at all as it seems. What does that mean, you might ask? Well, keep reading and give me some more ideas and you will find out. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will continue. What am I saying? If you don't continue reading, you'll have no idea what happens…and don't come crying to me. Please review so that I will know what I'm doing right or wrong. I will not, under any circumstances, give out hints because, to tell you the truth, I have no idea therefore I am a horrible source. Until next time… 


	4. Chapter 4

The Plot Thickens

"Jason?" Sonny called from across the hall. Even though the penthouse door was shut, Jason could hear Sonny's powerful voice through the wood. Something was wrong—something always was. What had Carly done now? Or A.J.? Had Brenda slipped back into town with news of yet another of Sonny's children? Had Courtney married another slime ball or had she used A.J. as a learning experience? These questions flew through Jason's mind as he opened his door to find a very serious Sonny on the other side.

"What's going on?" Jason heard Sonny sigh and knew that something horrible was about to happen. "Is it Alcazar?" That seemed like the only logical question left. The man was horrible, preying on pregnant women as he had Carly. Morgan might have never been born if that man had had his way. Thank God they had found her in time.

"Carly will kill me if I tell you this, but eh…would you come across the hall so we can throw you an extremely overdone birthday party?" Sonny's serious face was gone; in its place a goofy grin. Now not many people would expect someone like Sonny Corinthos to be grinning. Though the man had so much to be thankful for, he himself was of a more serious nature. That wasn't to say he wasn't happy or that he didn't crack a joke now and then.

"Birthday party? She didn't?" Sonny was certain he meant Carly because Sam had an even bigger surprise for Jason. He only chuckled at Jason. "How overdone are we talking about?" Jason asked, pinching his voice as if in fear.

"Balloons, cake, a band, you know—the usual." Jason forced a smile on his face but a birthday party was the last thing he wanted to go to right now. Despite his better judgment, he was worried about Elizabeth. They hadn't been together for years but that didn't mean he cared any less for her. He was with Sam now and Elizabeth's heart would always belong to Lucky. It didn't matter. He loved Sam with all of his heart and wanted Elizabeth to have that same kind of devotion from the man she loved. He, Jason Morgan, was not that man but it killed him to see Elizabeth suffer. She didn't deserve it, not after being through so much.

Jason didn't believe the charges against Elizabeth because she had loved Lucky too much to kill him. She had been found not guilty by reason of insanity. He didn't think she was insane, only that she was still too shocked to talk about what had happened on that fateful night a month ago. The PCPD had gathered its so-called "evidence" and charged Elizabeth as soon as they could make it stick. He would have to get her out of there because, not only did he not believe in her guilt, he didn't believe Lucky was dead.

"Jason? Are you coming?" Jason looked up at Sonny. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? Running a hand over his face he followed Sonny to the screaming party across the hall. He hadn't intended to go to the party but he would use it and the people there as his alibi after he broke Elizabeth out of jail. He looked down at his watch. Three hours to go…

Author's Notes: Are you holding your breath? Don't pass out! I will update just as soon as I can. I know it's short and for that I'm sorry, but I think I pretty much captured what Jason was thinking. I didn't write this chapter so that you obsessed Jason-Elizabeth fans could get your hopes up. It's just as Jason said: he is with Sam and Elizabeth loves Lucky. There is nothing else there. So much for not giving you hints. Oh well, at least now you won't be too mad at me. Enjoy and Please Review. Until next time… 


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping it Simple

Author's Notes: I've said enough already. On with the story.

Alexis finally made it home around two a.m. As always Ned was there—he tended to stay over a lot—asleep on the couch. Because they had agreed to keep things slow, Ned had yet to sleep in Alexis's bed with her. She kind of liked it that way. True, they had been together countless times for many years and she loved him with all of her heart. This was why they kept things simple. See, each time they had tried to "complicate" their relationship, it disintegrated in front of their eyes. After years of on-again, off-again, Ned and Alexis were just happy to be together.

Alexis unlocked her apartment door and relocked it behind her. Taking soft steps, so as to not disturb Ned, she disappeared into her bedroom and began getting ready for bed. All she really wanted to do right now was fall onto her bed, fully clothed and pass out. She knew better than to do that—it also didn't help that she was obsessive-compulsive. Substituting her work clothes for nightclothes, Alexis let her hair fall to her shoulders, laid her reading glasses on the night table next to the bed, and climbed under the covers.

Today had been far too draining and this was only the beginning. This might be the earliest she got home all week. Elizabeth's case wasn't the only one she had taken on, but it was the one her brain kept going back to. She would appeal the case tomorrow and hopefully get the girl home as soon as possible. Hopefully? With words like that she knew she was jinxing herself. She decided to think of the case as an "I will" instead of "I will try." It did bring a nicer light and put her in a better mood.

Samantha Aurora McCall Morgan. She liked the sound of that. Sam sat on the leather couch flipping through her and Jason's photo album. They had been together for two years now and sometimes, through no fault of her own, her mind began piece together their future. For all Sam knew, there wasn't going to be a future any different than this one. Well…it would be a little different once she told Jason but she hadn't gotten up the nerve to do that yet.

Again her mind revolved around their wedding day. There would be Calla Lilies all over the place and the ceremony would be held outside (as a born and raised Catholic, she hated churches). Their friends and family would be there of course to wish them the best and Carly would be her maid of honor.

Carly Corinthos was an interesting person. One minute she was mad at the world; the next she was all buddy-buddy. She was the only person that both Jason and Sam shared. In the beginning it had been bumpy—what with her carrying Sonny's child—but after her daughter was stillborn, Carly warmed up to her. They could share anything and still be talking to each other the next day. Carly had told Sam that when she was sixteen, she got pregnant. Because she was a runaway, living on the street, Carly and her baby had been anything but safe. A drug dealer—Carly's ex—came at her one night and threw her down the stairs. That baby hadn't lived and Carly had never told Sonny about it. Baby Nolan Benson would have been twelve if he had lived.

The night had been a good one that is until Jason disappeared. He had come to the party and spent most of the night celebrating with her, Sonny, Carly, and the three little Corinthos'. She had been waiting for the party to end so she could tell him her news, but after they cleaned up, Jason went missing. Carly didn't know where he was, while Sonny took a safer route and said, "He's probably taking care of some business."

Despite Sonny's calmness, Sam was worried about Jason. She knew that when they got together, she would be left alone sometimes while he did things for Sonny's business that he couldn't ever talk about, things they could never discuss. She was fine with that in theory; it was just a little scary to be here all alone without even a word to her. That wasn't like Jason at all. He always told her when he was leaving as if he believed he owed her that much. Curling herself up in a Chenille blanket, she closed the photo album and lay down on the arm of the couch. Maybe when she woke up, Jason would be there. With a smile, she surrendered completely to sleep.

"Do you think she's asleep yet?" Carly asked her husband when he came down the stairs. She was worried about Sam being all alone without Jason. She knew Jason wasn't home yet. At the moment she was drinking a freshly made cup of coffee and reading a magazine. It was nearly three a.m. but she was wide-awake.

"Carly? What are you still doing up?" He hadn't heard what she had said when he had first seen her so he couldn't answer her original question. Sonny refrained from rubbing his eyes though he was exhausted. He found Carly sitting on the couch, looking at but not really paying any attention to her magazine. Of course she looked fresh and awake while he felt like a slob!

Baby Morgan was colicky and had managed to wake his father up several times during the night. The last time Sonny heard him cry, he got up and went to comfort his son. Morgan cried and cried until Sonny came in. Once he saw his dad and realized that he would hold him, he calmed down. That little boy was spoiled rotten and Sonny loved being the one who spoiled him. Carly got onto Sonny countless times for his favoritism of their youngest child. He, in turn, got onto her for babying him. Maybe she was right in her charge about him favoring Morgan. Maybe, but he didn't think so.

"I couldn't sleep." Carly explained, seeing Sonny come up behind her. Because she was sprawled out on the couch, he lifted her leg into his lap as he sat down. Unlike with Michael, Carly hadn't had to bear any Postpartum Depression with Morgan. In its place she suffered through cramps and sore muscles. She closed her eyes as Sonny massaged her perfectly manicured toes.

"Are you worried about Jason?" Carly nodded and opened her eyes to stare at her husband. He didn't like seeing his wife in even the smallest of panic; he believed that he should be able to shed her from that. Still, here she was.

"He should have been home by now, Sonny." She saw Sonny's eyes narrow as he took in what she said. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Carly demanded, crossing her arms.

"Jason has Sam to worry about him." "I know that. I just…he's my best friend and so is Sam. How can he just leave Sam in her condition?"  
>"Carly." Sonny warned. "You don't know that for sure." Sonny almost wished Sam wasn't pregnant because of the strain it would put on Jason. The man was like a soldier who would fight any war necessary but he had been somewhat blind-sighted by Sam. A baby would worsen the situation. He loved Jason and Sam and really wanted them to be happy—as long as it didn't weaken his business. He wasn't a hypocrite. He knew that when love came there was no escape and no want to do so. That's how it had been with Carly. Now Jason was going through it himself.<p>

"Sonny, a woman can tell when another woman is pregnant." Carly announced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She would love to be an aunt and no one deserved fatherhood more than Jason. Carly could never repay him for the aid he had given Michael. When she had left, Jason had been Michael's full-time father and loved that little boy so much. But Jason deserved a child of his own. And Sam…She had lost her own child to the hands of fate and wanted one so badly.

"If the two of you are best friends, then why hasn't she told you yet?" Sonny challenged. He felt like a selfish asshole for not wanting Jason to have what he had. Business was business but Sonny knew that didn't justify wishing Jason would stay unattached. Love brought complications; complications brought blind-sightedness; and blind-sightedness brought death. Lily was Sonny's prime example. Still, when he had found Carly reason had gone out the window.

"She probably wants to tell Jason first." Carly countered defiantly. She didn't want to let it go. Sam was sending out all the signals of a pregnant woman. Carly laid the magazine on the table and swung her feet to the floor. Sonny, realizing that she was going to stand up, pulled her down for a kiss. Of course one kiss led to another and pretty soon she was lying on top of him.

When they pulled away for a breath, Carly pointed at his chest and frowned. "You'll do whatever you can to distract me, won't you?" Sonny just nodded and smiled. They shared another kiss before Carly got up.

"Where are you going?" Sonny wanted to know. She wasn't heading upstairs where he would surely follow her but to the kitchen. Carly turned and wiggled her finger at him, indicating that he follow her. He obliged her. In the kitchen Carly pulled a bowl and spoon from the cupboard and set them on the counter. Turning away from Sonny—who was right behind her—she took the Vanilla ice cream from the freezer and began scooping it into her bowl.

When Sonny's eyebrows rose, she asked him, "Do you want some?" He smiled at her and took another bowl and spoon out for himself. They returned to the couch and sat there in silence eating their ice cream. Because they were both kids at heart, some of the ice cream ended up on noses and necks—anywhere but in their mouth. When they were finished Carly collected the dishes and dropped them into the sink to be taken care of in the morning…a whole four hours from now.

Sonny came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her neck until she fell back against him. "I thought you were tired?" Carly reminded.

"I'm exhausted." Sonny answered, turning her around and coming in for a kiss. Carly figured she should make sure that Sonny made it upstairs so she came with him. Only when they got there, sleep was the last thing on their minds.

Author's Notes: What are you thinking about? I like Sonny and Carly together; somehow they just fit. Do you think Sam is pregnant? Is that her news for Jason? Don't ask me. Keep reading and reviewing and you'll know soon enough. 


	6. Chapter 6

That Was Then, This is Now

The rain drummed on the windows of the jail, waking Elizabeth from her slumber in the process. The sun had set an hour ago so now just a dark, unhappy cloud reigned over Port Charles. To some it might seem bleak but Elizabeth liked the rain. The whip-whip sound it made when it hit anything solid was somewhat comforting. She didn't mind rain for it seemed to wash away what nothing else could. If only it had been raining the night Lucky died. Elizabeth took a deep breath as the memory came to her suddenly. Her eyes glazed over slipping her into the trance whether she wanted in or not.

Flashback

Lucky had called to wish her goodnight. "What are you doing right now?" He had asked her after she picked up the phone.

"I'm sitting in bed talking to you, Lucky." Elizabeth answered stating the obvious in an attempt get Lucky to laugh.

"Did I wake you?" Lucky sounded as if he was both happy and disappointed at the thought. Their love was a true one and you could hear it in their voices when they spoke to each other.

"No. I couldn't sleep." There was no irritation in her voice. In fact she was happy that she hadn't gone to sleep and missed his call. He always made the day better for her as if his voice had soothing qualities.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth turned the tables wishing she were there with him. He had moved to New York and she felt as if her heart had gone with him. It upset Elizabeth to think of Lucky all alone in New York City in a not-so-friendly neighborhood. Of course she hadn't shared any of this with him.

"I'm lighting your candles." Lucky explained, moving to each candle and lighting it. Elizabeth had the same kind of candles in her own room. They hadn't talked about moving in together but she figured it would happen sooner or later, at least she hoped it would.

"All of them? Lucky, I sent you enough candles to light a runway." Elizabeth reminded.

End Flashback

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to remember what happened after that, but her mind went blank. Something must have happened, otherwise why would so many people think she had killed Lucky?

A sound no louder than that of feet barely scraping the floor made its way to Elizabeth's cell. She couldn't see much but knew someone was there. Trying to swallow her fear, she caused herself to choke loudly and uncontrollably. Elizabeth didn't consider herself all that brave but she still called out to the faceless figure. "Who's there? What do you want? There are guards all over the place." Now she was just rambling, she knew. Why was she so scared? People broke out of jail; who would want to break in?

And then it hit her! She knew who was there. With her back to the wall her eyes scanned her surroundings for even the slightest movement. A thunderbolt hit near the jail lighting the room for an instant and Elizabeth tried to cry but couldn't. The shadowy figure moved into her line of vision and now there was no denying who it was. Her body was frozen in shock because she had seen her assailant; only he wasn't an assailant at all. Courage leaving her for good, Elizabeth managed to gasp, "Jason!"

Author's Notes: So what did you think? Are you getting a clearer picture of what happened? Liz's candles burned Lucky's apartment down…or so it is believed. I must say that the burning of the apartment was taken from the show and not my own original work. Liz's situation is mine. For those of you who know what happened after the fire in the show don't go assuming you have this story figured out. There, I gave you a nice little tidbit to work with. 


	7. Chapter 7

If I Didn't Know Any Better

Author's Notes: For all of you who love to hurt Emily, I'm afraid you will find yourself disappointed with this story. I'm tired of people using her as a human bludgeon and just know that, because this story is a bit backwards, she will not be having extreme emotional problems like in the show.

Emily Quartermaine sat up in her bed, torn from her sleep. The nightmares were getting worse. Some included Lucky as she remembered him: all long brown hair and adventurous spirit. He had been all she needed to get through those first summers as a Quartermaine. Those summers were the best she could remember.

Her other dreams—the ones that kept her tossing and turning—were about Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webber didn't deserve what was happening to her because she hadn't killed Lucky—could Lucky die? He had always seemed invincible to Emily.

They had been the Four Musketeers along with Nikolas who seemed to have disappeared again. That man was way too bad at disappearing when something went wrong and far too good at not being found until he wanted to be. The death of his brother might have forced him into permanent hiding but Emily hoped not. She worried about him, more so lately. After the news of Lucky's death had hit the airwaves, Nikolas had kept his emotions at bay. He hadn't even opened up to Emily. It didn't seem to matter that they had been friends for many wonderful years. He had closed up like a clam, refusing to see her or anyone else—especially her. He blamed Elizabeth.

Emily just couldn't see Elizabeth as a murderer—not with Lucky as the victim. It had to be a set-up. Maybe Lucky wasn't even dead. Okay Em, even you aren't that naïve. Her brain mocked. This was all so surreal. She wasn't sure what she supposed to do or who she was supposed to turn to…her friends seemed to be disappearing before her eyes.

That's why she'd gone to see Jason tonight. He had at first pretended he didn't know what she was talking about. She knew better than to believe that he would stay out of it, especially when there was a Damsel in Distress, which Elizabeth had become. Emily admired her brother for his unyielding morals. He had set a line and dared anyone to cross it.

He hadn't let her come to the police station but had allowed her to stay here at the safe house. She wasn't sure where she was because Jason had flown her here. Somewhere in Connecticut, she thought but she had nothing to go on other than that. Sparks would fly when they realized that Elizabeth had escaped from custody and Emily couldn't wait. For now, she paced up and down the floor of this little cabin. There was only a front door and no windows. To anyone else this might have seemed like a prison in itself but not Emily. To her, it was a safety precaution with a hot tub. She only hoped Elizabeth would see it that way.

Anxiously, Emily glanced down at her watch. Jason was supposed to be returning at ten o'clock. According to her wristwatch, he had a good twenty seconds. True to his word, Jason's motorcycle could be heard not far away. Leave it to Jason to make an escape even more exciting by adding his damn motorcycle.

The first thing Emily wanted to do was run out to meet them but, thankfully, commonsense had kept her feet planted. She couldn't wait to hear how Jason had broken Elizabeth free but she figured she'd have to wait until morning for such a story. Not a second later, Jason banged on the door. Somewhat startled, Emily looked through the peephole and then threw the door open. Because Jason looked out of breath, Emily's eyebrows shot up in question. It wasn't until she noticed Elizabeth in his arms did she understand.

"Passed out cold." Jason explained easing her onto the couch as he spoke. "I've never seen someone so scared." He continued, pulling a blanket out from under the couch and using it to cover the Sleeping Elizabeth up.

Though Emily's mind was racing, she held her tongue. Something else had taken precedence in her mind. Now, because they had been around each other—first when she and Emily were best friends, and then again when they finally dated—it seemed only natural that Jason would feel the need to help Elizabeth out. What didn't quite fit was how Jason was with Elizabeth. His eyes were focused on her face so intently; Emily doubted he would ever look away. And he had carried her inside! True, she had passed out and it was only fair for Jason to bring her out of the cold but what had happened that Jason wasn't sharing.

Emily! Her mind warned. She wasn't supposed to be asking these things until morning—Jason and Elizabeth deserved time to sleep and regroup before having to answer questions. That little bit of rationalization didn't deter the screaming questions in Emily's brain.

Jason's voice brought Emily back to reality. "I should take you home." Emily stood up, appalled at the idea of leaving her best friend. "I can't leave her, Jase." Emily tried to explain. She felt as if she had failed her friend somehow by not giving a strong enough testimony to keep her from going to jail. Damned if she was leaving!

"I really need to keep Elizabeth from being re-caught and thrown back into prison. I don't need to worry about the both of you."

"You couldn't have thought that I would just leave?" It didn't sound like a question at all; statement of fact was closer to the truth. Jason hadn't thought that at all but even he was wrong once in a while. It was bad enough that he had gone off and done this half-cocked without consulting anyone. Sam may never speak to him again and Carly may never stop. As if things weren't already bad enough but now he was turning his baby sister into an accessory. Well if this day got any better…

"I'm moving her to another safe house in two days. You can stay until then. After that, I'm flying you back home. Is that understood?" Even two days was risky but there wasn't much to be done about it. Emily was too stubborn and he was too tired. They would figure this all out in the morning. For now, they would set some ground rules to keep things from getting out of hand. At least, Emily had something to go on so she wouldn't bug him about details…not now anyway. When that first light slithered in, she would be at his bedside like a kid wanting money for ice cream. God he loved his little sister! She cared so much about her friends' fate that he often wondered if she was really a Quartermaine. Her heart was almost too big to belong to their detached family tree.

A.J. had been a prime example. Who had known he would steal the Quartermaine fortune and leave them with nothing? Stupid bastard! It was probably the smartest thing A.J. had ever done. Thinking about A.J. brought images of baby Michael. It had all been such a roller coaster back then. The night Carly had poured alcohol all over A.J. and dumped him in an alley to keep him from getting custody of Michael…well that's how desperate they had been to keep that little boy from his biological father. For a time, Jason had been both Uncle and Dad and God, but it'd been the best time of his life. Of course, happiness, like everything in Jason's life, had been short-lived and now Michael called Sonny his dad. Jason supposed it was all for the best: Sonny would do anything for that little boy. It was just that sometimes during the night, Jason would have dreams about how it could have been. True, Carly was his friend and a part of him loved her…but it wasn't a romantic kind of love. That love was one of strong commitment and devotion to her and her son, Michael.

Cassidy and Morgan were just as important to Jason; Michael had just had a bigger chunk of memories than his baby brother and sister. Morgan Corinthos wasn't more than about two years old and yet he was one of the smartest and intuitive babies Jason had ever seen. He hadn't said more than a few words—Mom, Dad, Business, Micah, and Cassie—but Jason could tell that Morgan would be the Harvard graduate.

Cassidy Corinthos was as much her mother's daughter as Michael was A.J.'s. The two of them couldn't have been more different. Carly insisted on dressing Cassidy in these frilly little dresses with matching shoes even though she knew that that little girl would be covered in dirt before the day was out. Cassie was definitely a tomboy, even at only five years old. She followed Michael everywhere he went, a human shadow of sorts. Carly worried far too much about her only daughter but she had more than enough reason. Six years previous, Carly had been pregnant with Cassidy. She had gone to the Quartermaine estate and, during a very heated argument with A.J., Carly found herself at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of her own blood. Of course, she had passed out and been admitted to General Hospital where Sonny had had to decide whether to save her or Cassidy. He had chosen Carly but by some miracle she had come back to him without them having to perform surgery, so both were saved. It was no surprise that Carly was so protective of Cassidy—that was her miracle baby.

"There are two bedrooms. I'm going to move her into that one on the left. You're welcome to the other one." Jason offered, picking Elizabeth up once again and moving her. He almost wished she would protest so he would know she was okay. For now, she was still passed out cold.

"Where are you going to sleep, Jase?" Emily inquired, a wicked part of her mind saying that he would probably bunk with Liz. Because she knew her brother better than that, she assumed he would take the couch. When he confirmed it, she insisted, "Are you sure? You look awfully tired. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have that bedroom?"

"Emily, I'll be lucky if I sleep at all, but I need to know that the two of you are. We've got a long road ahead of us." Jason explained after he tucked Elizabeth in. She was looked almost completely immobile, only her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Okay then. Goodnight Jase. Love you." Emily sighed, disappearing into her room. She heard him say, "I love you. Sweet dreams," just before he turned off the lights in the living room. Tomorrow all of her questions would be answered. All she had to do now was get her mind to shut down long enough so she could sleep. Emily heard Jason pull out the couch bed, and then there was silence. No doubt, he'd gone right to sleep. She, herself, decided that if she had to force sleep then she would. Thank goodness when her head hit the pillow her eyes drooped and her breathing calmed. She was asleep before she could even crawl under the covers.

Author's Notes: In lieu of today's wonderful episode (wonderful being action-filled rather than actually happy-go-lucky situations) I decided to update. I hope you liked it and that some of your questions were answered. How will Liz react when she wakes up? Will she want to go into hiding with Jason and Emily? And most importantly, have I lied to you about her and Jason getting together? Unfortunately, I can't answer any of those things but rest assured that nothing is, as it seems. By the way, a very mad Alexis will make her way into the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I'll update just as soon as I can. Leave me a review or two and give me some ideas or comments or whatever you want. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gone in the Night

The next morning, Alexis Davis made her way to the courthouse, feeling somewhat refreshed. She had missed Ned this morning—he'd left while she was asleep—but she made a promise to herself that she would see him before the day was out. For now, she was enjoying Port Charles in the spring. Birds were singing and the sky was as clear as she'd ever seen it. Alexis began to feel lightheaded at the perfection of it all. Something was going on she figured, but why spoil it? She would know what it was soon enough. For now, she was trying to enjoy her day.

Of course when she looked down at her watch, she realized how close to being late she was. Picking up speed, she tried to appear professional and collected. What she didn't want was to attract attention to herself, not too much anyway. Her hope shattered when she noticed Ric Lansing standing in front of the judge's chambers. He seemed to be waiting for her, which was never a good thing.

As she neared him, she swallowed down all of the things she wanted to say to Ric and plastered a smile on her face. The smile was about as fake as Carly Corinthos's nails, so Alexis dropped the act. "Come to gloat, Ric?" Alexis mumbled, not meaning for him to hear her.

"And here I thought we could do this professionally." Ric countered.

"What would you know about it? You've been DA for a few months." When Alexis tried to walk past him, he grabbed her arm to slow her down. She seemed to be flying past him. What the hell is her problem? Ric wondered. He hadn't meant to upset her. On the contrary, he would rather have her on his side than on the side of his many adversaries.

"Let go of me, Ric." Alexis warned through her teeth. She wasn't against restraining orders and Ric must have known it because he let go.

"Come to file an appeal? Can I give you a tip?" Ric decided that work was a safe topic that he couldn't get sued over.

"Why would I want anything from you?" Alexis challenged, cocking her head to one side. She was going to be late! She just knew it. What was with all of the distractions this morning? She'd burned breakfast, spilled orange juice down her favorite blouse, and now she had to deal with Ric. Look for the good, her mind begged. The weather is nice and beautiful, Alexis reminded herself.

Ric slithered closer to her and whispered, "You didn't used to feel that way." The way he said it made Alexis feel at once angry and weak-kneed. What was it about this man that made her tongue twist and her blood boil? No one else knew that, not even Ric. Thank God! She would have never heard the end of it. Alexis's mind rewound to a time when she and Ric had shared a bed. It had been such a long time ago—she had learned from her mistakes—but he just felt the need to bring it up now. If she wasn't careful she would get into trouble again. The first time had been scary enough. There was no need to repeat it.

"I'm needed in court, Ric. If there's nothing else…" Alexis backed away from Ric and headed down the hall. He didn't follow her, knew there was no point. She was Self-Righteous Alexis today and there was no place for him anymore. He had seen that flicker in her gaze when he had brought up their past and for a second had regained hope. In the next second she abhorred his very existence. Let her have her new perfect life, Ric thought angrily. If she could forget then so could he.

It was then that Ric noticed the reporters. The clock hanging on the wall to his left announced that it was a few minutes after 9AM so it made no sense for the paparazzi to be lining up. For reasons he couldn't understand, Ric went to hold them off. It wouldn't be fair to subject Alexis and Elizabeth to this kind of slaughter and he knew it. He hoped Alexis won her case—as if there was any doubt in his mind—and got her client out quick because he didn't know how long he could keep the Press away.

"Where is your client, Ms. Davis?" Judge Gillenwater demanded calmly. She was a short little old lady but scary nonetheless. Her cheekbones were high and her eyes beady. Alexis would hate to be charged with something under this judge's watchful eye. Homemade cookies didn't look like this woman's favorite pastime. No, hangings seemed much more likely.

"I'm sure she's on her way, Your Honor. I had a guard summon her not ten minutes ago. She should be here very soon." As Alexis spoke, she hoped she was right.

"The court doesn't have all morning to wait on Miss Webber. If she can't be bothered then maybe—"

"Might the court allow me to go and get her myself?" Alexis asked aware that she had just interrupted a judge. Damn Ric Lansing! He had knocked her off-balance which not many people could do.

"And waste more of my time?" Judge Gillenwater didn't look happy at the suggestion but waved her hand—as if she were a modern-day fairy Godmother—and answered, "Fine. Go and get her." Before Alexis could take more than a couple of steps, she heard the old judge say, "I just want to inform you that the court frowns upon this sort of thing. Tell your client if she can't be bothered, then maybe she shouldn't have killed someone."

As if Alexis hadn't had a hard enough time holding her tongue around Ric. Now she worried she might bite it right off. The nerve of this woman! So much for staying objective. Did emotion always have to play into it? To save her job, she nodded her head and proceeded to Elizabeth's cell. Her patience was running so low, she worried she might blow up at her client. To calm herself, she leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Alexis, are you all right?" Alexis turned to see her brother, Stefan. He looked cool and unaffected as usual. His question had probably just been his way to fall into the role of concerned brother. Really she wasn't mad at him or unhappy to see him. He had been gone for quite some time and she had missed him—as much as anyone could miss Stefan Cassadine. None of that seemed to matter right now because his presence made her feel like Little Natasha and she hated that!

"I'm fine, Stefan. Thank you for your concern." Stefan saw through her exterior but didn't say anything. Maybe they would try for that Happy Family later on. At the moment they were both about to be late so he bid her farewell and walked away.

If her brother weren't already so mysterious, Alexis might have found it suspicious that Stefan should show up on the day of Elizabeth's appeal. Shaking her head to try and sort out her thoughts, Alexis remembered that she needed to get Elizabeth and that took precedence over her morning thus far. Taking the stairs two at a time she took the final corridor to Elizabeth's cell and rounded the corner. She wasn't surprised to see that the guard had fallen asleep. "Excuse me?" Alexis yelled right in his ear. That guard jackknifed out of his chair and Alexis kept herself from laughing out loud. "Can I help you, Miss Davis?" "My client is needed in court. Elizabeth Webber." Alexis clarified when he didn't seem to remember.

"Oh sure. Come with me." As the walked past the other cells, the guard took it upon himself to go over the previous nights events. "Did you see that storm we had last night? What am I saying? Of course you did. It got bad here. The power went out and I was locked out of here all night."

Alexis began to listen to what the guard had to say. He had been locked out due to the power outage. All night, he'd said. OH NO! Before they even made it Elizabeth's cell, Alexis knew they'd find it deserted. Damn that Jason Morgan! When she got a hold of him she would squeeze his neck so tight it might pop off. "You know, I think I remember there being a lot of commotion in Judge Gillenwater's courtroom. She refused to call security but I thought it might need looking into." It was lies, all lies, but Alexis needed to keep this guy from realizing that his jail held one less prisoner.

Sure enough the guard's little eyes lit up at the thought of real policing. He looked at Alexis and then at the door. He was conflicted she could see because he knew it wasn't right to leave her with the key. She smiled at him, trying to get him to trust her. After all, she'd never done anything immoral and he knew that. "Why don't I go and get my client while you check out that situation I was telling you about? I could leave the keys in your desk so you'd know where they were." When he didn't look convinced, Alexis touched his arm and said, "What have I ever done to make you not trust me?" A little intimacy for a man who spent his days doing God only knew went a long way. Before she knew it, he was gone and she was in front of Elizabeth's empty cell. What was she going to do? Murder Jason Morgan in his sleep? Tell Ric Lansing off for good? Stop at that new bakery next to her apartment building and have a tasty pastry without worrying about calories? Kill Jason was a definite number one but it wouldn't save her job and neither would the other.

As she began to panic, her cell phone buzzed through the quiet and lonely cell. Surprised she looked down at the phone and didn't even try to keep her voice down when she recognized the number. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ELIZABETH?"

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHA the story takes another turn. Don't get lost now. Let's review the facts, shall we? Ric and Alexis had an affair a while ago. Stefan Cassadine is very much alive and his reason for being at the courthouse will come into play later. Elizabeth is in jail—or at least she was sent there—for killing Lucas Lorenzo Spencer II, even though she doesn't remember doing it. I hope that clears a few things up anyway. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. I'll update just as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fragmented Memories

I want to thank Sam for beta reading for me and making your many suggestions. It's nice to know that you could keep up with my twisted ideas. Thanks for helping me make sense of it all. You helped make my story that much better and I appreciate it so much!

Elizabeth woke to find a beautiful arrangement of flowers next to the bed. Blinking a few times, she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She sat up and looked around, wondering where the hell she was. Last night was kind of a blur—as was her life it seemed. She couldn't remember how she had gotten from the jail cell to wherever she was now.

That's when it hit! Jason had rescued her against her will mind you and brought her here, she decided. Where was Jason anyway? She climbed from the bed and didn't even bother checking her reflection. She had no mirror, no brush, and no makeup. The creature from the black lagoon came to mind.

Elizabeth walked into the hallway and followed it until it led her to the guest room. Cracking the door just barely she found Emily asleep in the bed. What was she doing here? And where was Jason? She entertained the idea that he'd left them here and returned to Port Charles to lead everyone astray. That thought was shattered when she heard Jason snore from the living room.

Jason heard Elizabeth walking from one room to the other. It wasn't until she reached the living room did he open his eyes. She didn't look at him just yet, not realizing that he was awake. It wasn't right of him to fake sleep so he carefully threw his legs over the side of the couch and stood up to meet her. She came to where he was standing but neither of them said anything.

Elizabeth watched Jason as if she wasn't sure what she could say to make the silence go away. "I don't understand." She said, shifting from one foot to the other. Not only was Lucky's death a mystery but her own life seemed to be one as well. What she did remember didn't seem to fit her lifestyle at all. It wasn't as if she got accused of murdering someone everyday. In fact, this was a first for her. Jason looked like he wanted to explain but wasn't sure where to start.

"I took you from the PCPD jail and brought you here." Jason replied, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He could tell that Elizabeth didn't like his answer, though she must have been expecting it. Jason turned his back to her and continued, "I talked to Alexis earlier this morning. She's taking care of everything."

"Where is 'here?'" Elizabeth wondered, regarding his first answer. There weren't any windows, and only one door. This place was the least cheery place she had ever been in. None of this seemed real to her: Lucky's death, her supposed part in it, or her "escape." She ran her hand through her hair and followed Jason into the kitchen. He set about making breakfast. First, he grabbed the iron skillet and spooned some butter into it. Elizabeth cracked five eggs in a glass bowl she took from the cabinet.

Jason watched Elizabeth from the corner of his eye as she poured milk into the bowl and mixed it with the runny yolk. He purposely ignored her question because it was better for her not to know. She didn't push him but he knew she would later. For now, she was trying to keep her mind busy with the task at hand.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth whispered brushing past Jason to pour the messy liquid into the pan. "You couldn't possibly think I was going to let you cook." Elizabeth smiled and stirred the eggs until they were fluffy.

"If you'll remember, I happen to be a great cook." Jason reminded popping some bread into a nearby toaster. She moved around the kitchen, pulling assorted breakfast foods out of the kitchen, with an elegant grace that Jason remembered. Her hair was a bit frazzled from its usual tame self but in his opinion—Wait! What was he doing? Jason shook his head to try and knock some sense into himself. He walked out of the kitchen and tried to review the facts. 1) He was with Samantha McCall. 2) He and Elizabeth hadn't been together for a year and a half. 3) He cared about Elizabeth as a friend only. 4) He had done all of this out of his loyalty to his sister.

Elizabeth tried not to let Jason's sudden departure worry her. She had noticed him watching her and didn't have to wonder what he was thinking about. They hadn't been a couple for over a year. Theirs had been a true love but hadn't been able to last due to their own independent natures. Lucky had come into her life just two weeks after her and Jason's breakup and whisked her away. He had shown her that love was real and that it could happen twice. And now he was dead, because of her.

Emily woke up some time later and she helped herself to the breakfast Elizabeth and Jason had made. She wondered how long she had been asleep because her friends looked wide-awake. She was relieved to see Elizabeth looking so well after last night's events.

"Morning Em." Jason and Liz said in unison. They both laughed at themselves and turned to look at her. It was good to see her friends in a good mood. After closer inspection, Emily noticed the dark circles under Elizabeth's eyes. Her cheeks were puffy and red from days' worth of crying. Jason had slept in his clothes so they were full of wrinkles.

"Morning guys. How long did I sleep?" She asked sheepishly pouring some orange juice into a tall glass. Emily took a few sips before sitting down with her friends. The next two days would be difficult on them but they would get through it because there was no other choice.

"Not too long." Elizabeth answered, flipping through the newspaper. "Who wants the Financial page?" When no one answered her, she looked up. "What about Current Events?" Jason grabbed that page while Emily talked her into handing over the Funnies. Elizabeth casually looked through the remaining pages, her eyes suddenly finding the Obits page. Jason and Em must have noticed the change in her because they both looked in her direction. She ignored their stares and ran her finger down the names. For some reason, she felt as if she needed to see it. That picture would take any doubt she might have away.

Emily watched Liz, wondering what was wrong and if she could fix it. She noticed how tightly wound Jason was but none of them said anything. A sudden gasp came from Liz and Emily automatically laid her hand on hers for support. Elizabeth stood up so fast one might have thought that there was a grenade in her seat. When Liz ran to the kitchen, Emily wasn't far behind. Somehow she convinced Jason to stay in the living room without having to say a word to him.

His picture was there! But he wasn't dead! He couldn't be dead, couldn't be. She didn't believe it. The others did—not just Em and Jason but everyone. They needed to trust that Lucky was dead to be able to move on, but Elizabeth wasn't ready to do that yet. She doubted she'd ever be ready. I loved him! Her mind screamed but then she shook her head and corrected herself. I love him! He isn't dead. I don't believe it. No!

Flashback

Drip! Drip! Drip! There was blood everywhere. And she kept hearing someone screaming her name. Lucky? She rounded the corner and found him sprawled out on the floor. "Elizabeth, don't! Please don't!" Lucky began screaming.

End of Flashback

"Liz, are you alright?" That was Emily. When she thought Elizabeth couldn't hear her, she grabbed her shoulders and turned to look her in the eye. "Elizabeth,what is it? Liz—" "What!" Elizabeth looked back at Emily with a little recognition. In that look, Emily noticed a little annoyance. When she'd first come into the kitchen, Elizabeth had been zoned out or something. It scared Emily a little bit but she decided to shrug it off. Nothing was wrong…probably. Without warning, Elizabeth burst into tears. Immediately, Emily's arms went around Elizabeth adding her support and trying not to cry along with her friend.

Author's Notes: Maybe Liz did kill Lucky. What do you think? Will she be able to explain what just happened to Em and Jason? Will they continue to believe in her innocence? Thanks so much for reading and please review. Let me know what you think will happen because you never know when I might use an idea. Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Predicament

Jason's POV

Em and I moved Elizabeth to the living room where she dropped down onto the couch. She hadn't stopped crying since Em had found her and I was worried. What had happened? What had she remembered? I knew she hadn't killed Lucky—not Elizabeth Webber. In fact there was no doubt in my mind how innocent she was but for some reason she didn't trust herself. Even now, she shrunk away from us both and told us, through sobs, that she wanted us to stay on the other side of the room for our own protection.

This was preposterous because we both knew that Liz couldn't hurt a fly but we obliged her and stood on the opposite side of the room. Several times I looked over at her. She looked so weak to me: all curled up and shivering, her tears falling down her throat subtly choking her. Em wasn't sure what she should be doing so she just spoke softly to Liz until the crying finally ceased.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" I inquired coolly. There was no reason to get her any more worked up than she already was. I didn't want to push her but neither did I want her to be afraid. It hadn't been that long ago when I'd taken care of her and we'd always been friends so it had become almost instinctual.

She didn't look at me; afraid I would see the horrible thing in herself that she saw. "Lucky. I saw him. I had a memory…a flashback. But it was so vague. I'm not sure what to make of it." Elizabeth quit talking and I worried she might stop there so I persisted.

"What was the memory about?" Em wondered, knowing that it had to have horrible to turn Elizabeth into a pile of mushy woman. She was such a wonderful friend to Elizabeth and everyone around her…including the Quartermaines. I couldn't quite understand that last part. The only Quartermaines I'd ever been able to tolerate besides Em were Monica and Lila. How one could have a pleasant conversation with Edward Quartermaine was beyond me. Over the years I had attempted tolerance for Em and Michael's sake.

"There was so much blood. I-I'm not sure why it was there or why I was." She was purposely talking to her hands, avoiding any and all eye contact. Surely she didn't think that we would automatically assume she was a murderer!

"Maybe it's not a memory of yours but a fear. When they found Lucky's body, they said it was cut up and then burned." Em stated matter-of-factly, regretting her words the moment they left her mouth.

I hoped Elizabeth didn't start crying again. She was strong; she could make it through this. Thankfully she kept the threatening tears at bay and continued, "I was standing over Lucky and he was screaming for me to stop. The only thing is, I don't know what I was doing that scared him so much. His eyes looked glassy and he was losing so much blood. You can't tell me that that was my imagination. My God, what did I do to him?" She said the last part in a whisper and immediately Em was at her side ready to comfort. I stood there, not sure how to help her. Just a few minutes previous to now, I'd believed in Liz's innocence one hundred percent. How did I feel now? Did I still trust her?

I left the room and went to make some calls. Em was behind me but I told her that I needed to be alone so she backed off. The first call I made was to Blake Harrison—a mole I'd planted in the PCPD six months ago to keep tabs for our business. He was very good at his job—never got caught and was a very good actor. I asked him for specific details on the corpse they found at Lucky's apartment. He explained that they'd decided it was he by default without having any real proof.

"You're telling me that they don't even know if Lucky Spencer is dead." I was outraged. This meant that the PCPD had charged Elizabeth with a supposed murder of a supposed corpse. Now how much sense did that make? They were either slipping up or there was another part of the story. I asked Blake to fax me over the crime in detail so that I could cross-reference it with Elizabeth's story. I just want some assurance, I told myself. I didn't really believe Elizabeth had murdered anyone.

After we hung up, I dialed Sam's cell number. I wanted very badly to talk to her—to explain the situation to her—but I knew that I couldn't do much of either. Because I was calling the cell as opposed to the landline, I was taking a very big risk. I took this risk because I wanted to catch her and doubted she would be at home. If she was in the penthouse, Carly was with her. That was what kept me sane: knowing that she was safe when I wasn't there.

Now Sam McCall was extremely self-sufficient so I shouldn't have worried. She had taken care of herself most of her life and would have still been doing so if she hadn't stumbled upon my doorstep—literally. I remember that story in perfect detail. It had been raining outside so of course her hair was soaked as was she. She knocked on my door at one o'clock in the morning. Because I'm not a deep sleeper, I answered on the first knock. Until that moment, Sam and I had tolerated each other. There was no attraction or special consideration lying between us. But when I saw her standing in my doorway, eyes dripping with tears and clothes soaked, I invited her in. I could tell that she was surprised but she followed me in anyway. While I went to get a towel for her, she stayed behind talking too quietly for me to hear. It was just as well anyway.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong or should I try and guess?" I asked in a mocking tone, handing her the towel to dry off with. I shouldn't have been so cross with her but I couldn't help it. She was always leaching herself to the men of Port Charles and I had no intention of getting caught.

Crossing her arms defiantly she forced her tears back and glared at me. I felt like an absolute jerk and it must have shown because she retorted quickly, "What makes you think something is wrong?" My eyebrows rose so she continued, "I didn't come here to fight with you, Jason." Her tone was unhappy. What had she expected? –Me to welcome her with open arms. Well that wasn't going to happen.

"Then what is it, Sam? Are you hurt? Do you need me to kill someone for you?" At my last question she huffed. We both knew that—woman or not—she could get rid of anyone she wanted. Really I had just been trying to get to her.

Sam sat on the couch where I joined her before she explained what had happened. "I need somewhere to stay, Jason." So of course she chose me for a roommate. I wasn't buying it and she could tell. "You weren't my first choice but from what I've heard, you're a pretty decent guy. I, of course, have nothing to relate that to because you've never said one nice thing to me." Before I could retort, she continued, "I got in a fight with Sonny. He and I—well let's just say we're close…or at least we were. Now Carly's come back and he doesn't want anything to do with me. I just need a little time to get back on my feet. I'll pay you back but I just can't right now."

Her plea was so genuine that I found myself meeting her stare, trying to prove to myself that this wasn't really Sam McCall. From what I'd heard about her, she was clingy and unpredictable. That wasn't why she'd come here now. She had no romantic interest in me, but needed a friend. Sonny had knocked her out on her ass without any warning so she needed time to regroup.

But she was a complete stranger. I knew nothing about her, other than her first and last name. Now I knew she had been Sonny's mistress. Other than that, the woman was a complete mystery. Mystery brought only danger and I'd had enough to last me.

"I don't expect you to agree right away; I mean you don't even know me. For all you know, I'm a cross dressing motorcyclist." Both the fact that she'd read my thoughts and that she'd made a joke, surprised me. Her mouth twitched and for a second I saw her beautiful smile in the dark. Why hadn't I turned on the lights? Why was I sitting in the dark with a strange woman who made jokes that made no real sense and was at once mocking me and pleading for my help?

I decided not to answer those questions or to even attempt to do so. My actions up until now didn't matter; my next move was much more important. Sighing because I knew she'd gotten to me, I replied, "There's a guest bed and bath so chances are we may not see each other. Despite the fact that we are strangers I do know a few things about you. Like the fact that you're a professional thief and have been entangled in several murder investigations. All I want from you is assurance that you won't bring any of your 'dirty laundry' into my apartment. As for paying me back, we both know you won't be able to because I won't accept it."

"But why? What I mean is—" She paused, trying to sort her thoughts out. I took the towel from her shaking hands and wiped her soaking face. The action seemed to astonish Sam. It was as if no one had ever done anything nice for her. As I thought about it, maybe no one had. Sonny had used her for sex and others had used her to pick locks. She needed someone to care about her. At the moment, I wasn't sure that I was that person but I intended to at least be civil toward her and keep her safe.

"I've seen the way Sonny is with his women and it makes me sick. It is obvious to me that he wants Carly and will get her sooner or later. You need somewhere to stay and I happen to have a spare room. We aren't friends and I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever, so you won't have to worry about me being a Sonny repeat. I have things that I must do that I can never talk about, as I'm sure you do. If you need my help, just ask. I have only one condition to you living here."

She looked at me with anticipation. I felt bad for her but made sure that my face didn't give anything away. From what I could tell, her eyes were cappuccino-brown and her hair was long and wavy. She watched me with those mesmerizing eyes, wondering what my ultimate condition might be. Despite what I'd said, she probably thought I wanted her as a lover. Having Samantha McCall in my bed was the farthest thing from my mind. For now, just taking in the sight of her was enough.

"Checkout's at noon." I surprised myself but Sam seemed to understand. I decided that in that time I could see what kind of person Samantha McCall really was. If I liked her and could stand her, then we would work out a long-term deal. She was right about me not knowing her and I didn't trust her.

I showed her upstairs to the guest bed and bath and helped her with her bag, though she protested the whole time—damn independent woman! She closed and locked the door behind her and I went to bed across the hall. Of course, when the next day rolled around, I wasn't quite ready for her to leave. We'd been together ever since. I still don't know why I allowed her to stay. Love does strange things to people, I guess.

Smiling a little at the memory, I waited for Sam to pick up. The phone didn't ring more thanonce before she picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" Her voice sounded panicked and I began to wonder what was wrong. I tried to keep the tremor of fear out of my voice when I answered her. "It's Jason. Sam is everything—" She didn't let me finish. "Jason? Where are you?" I'd never heard Sam so scared. Something was going on. "Sam, what is it? Are you all right?" If anyone had come near Sam, I'd rip his or her heart out. I didn't like how terrified she sounded. It wasn't like Sam at all. She could take care of herself.

I felt like an ass for not calling Sam last night but I'd been so tired and hadn't wanted to wake her up. The last thing I'd thought was that she would worry about me. When we'd first gotten together, we'd known that there were some situations that we couldn't discuss. Had I been selfish in not letting her in on this or had I just not wanted her to know because I was worried she might be jealous of Elizabeth?

"Jason you need to come home." Sam's voice almost cracked. What was she not telling me? "Sam, what's the matter?" Say anything, I silently begged. I needed her to tell me, even if it was bad. "It's…Jason, I need you to come back to Port Charles." "Tell me why?" She seemed hesitant to tell me and I felt my heart skip a few beats. "Jason, it's the kids." "Sonny's kids?" "Yeah." "What about them?" "There's just been a new addition." "Sam, what are you talking about?" "Alexis Davis got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter—Sonny's daughter. She was told that the baby died but today…well someone left a letter for Sonny. It was a ransom note. Basically if he doesn't send such and such money to such and such place then his daughter will die." "Alexis knew?" "No! She was told that the baby died so there was never any reason for her to tell Sonny. But now—Jason it's a madhouse here. You've got to come back."

Author's Notes: What is Jason going to do? Will he fly back to Port Charles and help Sonny or will he stay here with Liz and Em? I wanted a way to introduce Kristina so there you go. Please read and review. Until next time… 


	11. Chapter 11

Aftershock

Author's Notes: To avoid any more confusion, this story is to be set up in two parts so that all of the characters may be introduced. Up until now, I had focused mainly on Elizabeth. It came to my attention that others were affected by Lucky's death and that this story would not be complete without mentioning all of them. Please Enjoy!

"Alexis, it's Sonny! I know you're in there. Open up!" When she didn't show any signs of running toward the door, he continued, "It's about our daughter!" That's all it took. The door swung open so fast, it made Sonny a little dizzy. A very confused, very wary Alexis stared back at him. He could see that the house was dark and that she was probably alone. Though most women would be skittish around him, Alexis had succeeded in being the exception. Even now she was completely on the defensive, knowing not to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" "I came to tell you something about our daughter." "We don't have a daughter. She died." "Actually she didn't. God, how could you not tell me when you got pregnant with her?" "It wasn't important. There was no reason to tell you. You'd just gotten back together with Carly and I didn't want to complicate things." "Since when are you worried about my welfare?" "Never. The decisions I made weren't for you. If our daughter had lived—" "She did live." "No, Sonny. Our daughter died three years ago. The doctors told me so." "The doctors lied." "What proof have you got, I mean really?"

Sonny pulled the picture of their daughter he'd been sent along with the ransom note out of his back pocket and handed them to Alexis for closer inspection. Her face went completely white and she could no longer stand. Sonny caught her just in time but she pushed away from him and ran into the house. He followed, knowing what was going through her mind because he had thought the same things.

"Where did you get this?" Alexis asked in an accusing tone. She'd never before been so angry and terrified and utterly confused. What Sonny was saying didn't make sense. Her daughter had died after she'd had her. She was a stillborn. If Sonny was telling her the truth, that meant—"No. These are fake."

"No they aren't, Alexis. Now, damn it we need to talk about this." "Get out, Sonny!" "What!" "This is beyond cruel, do you know that? What is it that you want from me? Do you want me to say it out loud? Fine. After our one-night stand, I got pregnant. I delivered Kristina three years ago but she was a stillborn. That's why I never told you, okay? There! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" "Alexis, the kidnapper sent me this picture. The police have had it tested. None of it's fake. You know that I would never purposely hurt you through our child. Did you say her name was Kristina? After your sister?" "Yes. That would have been her name—if she had lived. But she didn't. We don't have a child. My daughter is dead." "Our daughter," Sonny corrected, "Is very much alive and in danger. I need you to try and think who would take her and why." "Are you kidding?" "Alexis—" "NO!" She collapsed again but Sonny wasn't quick enough to keep her from hitting the ground. Alexis sat there in the middle of the floor, sobbing quietly and holding herself. How could she think he had concocted such a thing?

"I want you to leave, do you hear me, Sonny?" He was lying. He had to be. Alexis knew he was a very good liar and would go out of his way to hurt her. He'd done it before. What kind of monster would bring up such a painful memory and throw it in her face? Even she hadn't thought Sonny capable of that!

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me." Why couldn't she believe him? Time was crucial and he was wasting it with Alexis. But then…well Kristina was her daughter too so he figured it was time well wasted. He bent down but didn't pull her into his arms like he wanted to. For now, his presence would have to calm her. "I'm supposed to bring five million dollars to the Port Charles Hotel tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock. They promise to give her back unharmed." Alexis's head rose and he thought that maybe she believed him. Her face was streaked with numerous tears and her lip was quivering. It was times like these when he wondered where the wonderful Ned was. Bastard! He wasn't even here to comfort Alexis when she needed him the most.

She looked down at the ransom note and at the picture of their daughter. She wasn't very tall for a three-year old and her hair was the same cinnamon color that Alexis's was. It fell just above her shoulders in beautiful brown curls. She had dark eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Though she had inherited her father's gaze, her face was jovial. Alexis stared harder at the picture, attempting to find fault. If she could find some hidden detail then maybe she could prove to herself that this wasn't her daughter. She and Ned had had a small burial for this baby so it didn't make any sense for her to be three years older and kidnapped.

"She's ours, Alexis. I swear I'm not making it up." Sonny's voice was begging her to listen and believe him. He wanted so badly to have her trust but she'd never given it to him. What they had had was just sex, not making love. She didn't love Sonny and he didn't love her. There had been an attraction but that was all. "You can call the PCPD yourself if you don't believe me. As I said, they analyzed the prints and I'm waiting to be contacted."

"Then why aren't you at home? If he's going to call, shouldn't you be there?" Sonny didn't know what to make of the change in Alexis. Had it been the part about the police that made it all the more real? He hadn't wanted to call them in but this whole thing had taken him off-guard and he hadn't known where else to turn. Jason had helped Elizabeth escape from jail so right there his wingman was out of the picture. It didn't make sense for someone to steal Kristina as a baby and then show up three years later to bargain her to her parents.

"Come on!" Sonny ordered, grabbing Alexis's hand and leading her to the car. He didn't have time to sit here and fight with her. Their daughter's life was at stake! They would have to work together whether they liked it or not.

"Carly? Carly will you come out of the bedroom please?" Sonny knocked harshly against their bedroom door. Carly had locked herself inside and refused to come out. He hadn't been home for more than about ten minutes. Alexis was hounding the PCPD for answers, irrational as ever. Sonny knew the case inside and out and hadn't thought he could stay and listen to Mac explain it again.

Carly was really beginning to piss him off. The moment he'd walked in the door, she had flipped the TV on, almost breaking the remote she was holding it so tightly. On the screen came Port Charles' biggest story: Kristina's kidnapping. A twit of a reporter went through the entire story and Sonny knew there was no escaping it. Carly shut off the TV and, in a huff, ran upstairs and locked herself in their bedroom.

"No! Go away." Carly demanded, her voice muffled and her heart hurting. He didn't even care how she was feeling about all of this.

"Damn it, Carly. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" The door swung open suddenly. "Dramatic? I just found out that my husband had an affair with his lawyer and produced a daughter."

"So did I. If I'd known that I had another daughter out there, you know I wouldn't have kept it from you."

"No. But you did keep the fact that you had an affair with Alexis Davis to yourself."

"What do you want me to say? It happened years ago."

"I don't care. You should have had the decency to tell me."

"Right and when would have been a good time to do that, Carly? It meant nothing to me. We both regretted it."

"What if I had come home early, Sonny? What if the children beat me here? Did you even think about that?"

"You know what Carly? I didn't think about them at all. For the first time in my life I thought about myself."

"Was she good?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"You don't get to order me around Sonny. Answer the question." Sonny turned away from her. "No!" Carly grabbed his shirtsleeve. "You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you shit. It happened a long time ago and I'm not proud of it. Lower your voice. In case you've forgotten, our children are across the hall." With that he stormed downstairs, fear and anger mixing together. What was it that Carly wanted him to say? She'd done things she wasn't proud of—A.J. had to be the worst one. When she'd first come to town she'd seduced her mother's husband—now ex—Tony to get back at Bobby. What made her so damn perfect?

"Daddy!" Cassidy screamed from her bedroom. It was a heart wrenching scream and it chilled Sonny to the core. The guards standing just outside his door were the last things on Sonny's mind. Without hesitating, Sonny grabbed his .38 Special and ran upstairs to his daughter's room.

Author's Notes: And behind door number one? Please leave me a review and thanks so much for reading. Does anyone think they know how this is going to end? Tell me what you think. I'd hate to think that this story is transparent. Don't hold back. Leave me a review—pretty, pretty please! 


	12. Chapter 12

It's All-Relative

Wyndemere

"May I ask you why you sent for me?" Alexis asked, warily staring at the woman she'd known for too many years. It'd been a bad couple of days and this was the last place Alexis wanted to be. If she weren't in trouble up to her eyeballs she wouldn't have stayed here for another second.

She needed to be somewhere else; needed to be searching for her daughter. Granted, she'd never known that her child had lived but now that she was alive, Alexis had every intention of getting to know her. Getting to know her? Hell, when she got her daughter back the two of them were going underground where no one could take her away again.

"Natasha, why are you so suspicious of me?" Alexis almost laughed aloud. What did Helena want from her? Why had she called on her? And why didn't Stefan have to sit through her crap as well?

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've tried to kill me on a few occasions."

"But I never succeeded; shouldn't that prove that I didn't really want you dead?" This was definitely a scene from Tales From The Crypt and Helena Cassadine was the star.

"All it proves is that you aren't very thorough." Alexis quipped. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Why was she here again? Oh, right. She needed help getting her daughter back. She didn't trust Sonny—upstanding citizen that he was—to find her daughter and bring her back safe. Who was to say that he'd ever let Alexis have her? Let her? Oh, she would be fledging an all-out war with Sonny Corinthos if he even attempted such a stupid thing!

"Very well. I can see that you don't trust me. I called on you for a very important matter." Helena explained calmly, sipping her Brandy and letting it flow down her throat before setting it down and continuing. "We have a family matter that needs attending to."

Port Charles

It had been a good six weeks since she'd been home. There was something very enlightening about Port Charles that she'd never been able to put her finger on. Maybe it was the way the lights hit the water. That view was absolutely spectacular from the plane. She supposed it could have been the people. Who needed to watch movies when they had their own stars right here in New York? There was Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Luis Alcazar, and her dad. They kept this city on their toes. She smiled a little at the thought.

"We are now arriving in Port Charles, New York. Keep her seatbelts fastened until the Captain instructs you otherwise. Thank you for choosing American Airlines." A very annoying, yet somehow familiar voice rang over the intercom. She was ecstatic about being home after her trip.

And what a trip it had been! She only got to visit her mother a few times a year and every time she fought to control her emotions. The woman who had given birth to her—nurtured her and loved her, spoiled and bragged about her to all of her friends—was little more than a vegetable now. It hurt her sometimes to think that the woman who used to glow with such vibrancy could so easily lose herself. The visits were never easy and oftentimes she wished she hadn't come. But, as soon as she got there—as soon as she made it to the Florida Institute her mother was kept in—she knew she'd made the right decision. Her mother needed her just like she needed her husband and her son. They, however, couldn't make the trip because it was far too painful for them. So, she, at only twelve years old was forced to make the trip to make up for their absence.

"Miss Spencer, we have arrived." Leslie Lu or "LuLu" stepped off of the plane, excitement putting an extra spring in her step. She couldn't wait to see her father, Luke Spencer—couldn't wait to hear what he had done while she was gone. She loved hearing about his adventures—his frequent "brushes" with the law. LuLu was definitely her father's daughter and had tried since birth to be just like him. Despite her efforts, she had turned out just like her mother, just like Laura Spencer. The only thing they didn't have in common was the whole "mental illness" thing…at least not yet. Her brother was so much like Luke he was almost his clone. Through this whole trip, she had thought about her brother, Lucky Spencer; had wondered what he was doing and if he was missing her as much as she missed him. Well now she could ask him. LuLu let herself be led to the car and waited impatiently as they drove past each block until finally reaching her own.

Irrational as it might have been, she expected to see a Welcome Home LuLu sign hanging from the trees in her front yard. It baffled her to no end when she realized that no one seemed to be waiting for her. Where was her father? Where was Lucky?

Author's Notes: Alexis is very confused right now, having just learned that her daughter has been kidnapped. And another thing: why has Helena suddenly taken an interest in her? I think that the show and its writers ignore LuLu so I decided to include her in all of this. Now, she doesn't know about Lucky's death. How will she react? Will she blame Elizabeth? Will she believe that he's really dead? This is all linked in case you haven't noticed. Pay close attention. Thanks for reading and please review. I'm sorry it was so short. 


	13. Chapter 13

Facts and Truth

No matter how many times Jason looked over the report, he couldn't seem to come up with anything wrong with it. Everything about the incident report seemed to follow procedure. They didn't say too much about Lucky, just that he was the victim. Jason needed to speak with the deputy in charge—Underwood—but worried that if he came out of hiding, he would be arrested. The last thing he needed to do was lead them back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had finally been sleeping through the night. They had been here for two days not counting the night he had first brought her here. His original plan had been to take Elizabeth to the new safe house but after talking to Sonny, he worried about exposure. The cops had already ransacked Jason's penthouse, looking for any clues that might lead them to the safe house. They could look for the rest of their lives because Jason had swept the apartment clean.

Sam was staying with Carly and Sonny at Carly's request. It wasn't like she had to go far and she was good about keeping two guards with her whenever she left. Jason knew that Sam hated the guards but tolerated them because she knew they were necessary, especially right now.

The cops had harassed his friends and family as usual but none of them had known anything to tell. Even Sonny didn't know which safe house they were hiding in. Besides, his family—with the exception of A.J.—was pretty trustworthy and wouldn't tell the cops a thing.

Emily kept insisting that Elizabeth knew something she wasn't sharing. Jason didn't want to think about that might be. She seemed so closed off to him and the rest of the world. Because she had been such a vibrant person, it was kind of hard to accept this new side of her. She didn't smile or laugh or even talk all that much. When she would have a flash or a memory, her eyes would close tightly and she would clench her hands into fists as if in defense.

At the moment, the three of them were sitting around the kitchen table. The incident report and all its contents were strewn across the table along with any notes they might have made. None of them were convinced that Elizabeth killed Lucky. Emily had suggested that maybe Liz had witnessed it, which would explain her horrific nightmares and flashbacks. Elizabeth's details were too specific to be made up. Jason had cross-referenced what she had said with the report and they were just about identical. She had gone to see Lucky after he had missed her birthday dinner and left an hour later. Though Lucky met her at the door to let her in, he wasn't seen when she was leaving.

A neighbor Marsha Wilson placed Elizabeth at the scene of the crime. She said that she noticed Liz dropping something in the trashcan outside the apartment building, which the police later decided was an empty bottle of liter fluid. To make matters worse, her fingerprints were all over the bottle. The cops picked Liz up from her house. Too many people had seen Liz for it to be an assumed happening.

Emily read out loud what she and others had said to the police because it was in the report and was important. "According to this, Lucky missed Liz's dinner because of a gig downtown. 'Phone records show one call from the deceased to the accused at around midnight.'"

"I remember that." Elizabeth exclaimed, trusting her memory the first time since she had been arrested. "He wanted to apologize for missing my dinner. He said he wanted to make it up to me so I came over."

Emily continued, "'Time of death determined by the Medical Examiner is two a.m. giving the accused enough time to make it home.'" She skipped down a few sentences and then read her own account of what had happened. "Lucky, Nikolas, and I decided to take Elizabeth out for her twenty-first birthday. Nikolas was late and left early for a meeting. We waited for Lucky but he never showed. Elizabeth was upset but tried not to show it. We were a little drunk after leaving there so we called a cab and headed home. I told her not to worry, that Lucky would call. The cab dropped her off at home before me and then I got home and went to sleep; the screaming in my head wouldn't allow me to do anything else. She called me the next day hysterical because the cops told her that Lucky was dead. I couldn't make out anything she was saying so I headed to the police station. That's all I know."

"Do we know where all of the players were at the time of Lucky's death?" Jason asked his sister.

She scanned the report from top to bottom and found the details on the second page. "I was at home, Nikolas was at a meeting, and Luke was on a plane to Bora Bora. Don't give me that look. I quit trying to understand Luke Spencer years ago. You and Sam," Emily looked up at Jason, "took Michael, Cassie, and Morgan to the IMAX theatre, Sonny and Carly were celebrating their anniversary at home, Stefan Cassadine attended the same meeting that Nikolas did, and Helena was in Prague settling her estate. Is that everyone?"

Jason and Elizabeth nodded. Elizabeth was almost certain that she had been at home in bed asleep but what with the neighbor seeing her and her fingerprints found on the bottle, she worried that she may not remember exactly how it happened.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the case file and making notes. By mid-afternoon, they were exhausted and too many questions were left unanswered. Jason called Blake Harrison and thanked him for sending the reports, all the while getting more information out of him.

"Kristina's kidnapper sent Sonny another note and picture. Right now, the guy's just screwing with him. Alexis Davis is about to knock someone's head off. She doesn't trust the cops to bring Kristina home safely. The PCPD brought in an agent from the FBI. What's her name? Oh yeah, Agent Reese Marshall."

As Jason listened to Harrison, he wanted to hop a plane back to Port Charles and be there to help his friend. It was in that second moment that he took a look at all those who needed him. Elizabeth couldn't even trust her own memory right now. There was no way he could leave her all-alone. Any aid he gave to Sonny would have to happen from here. There was too much at stake.

Nikolas met LuLu at the front door. He had been asked by Luke to tell LuLu what was going on. Luke was on Helena's trail; sure that she had had a hand in this. Nikolas didn't even hear the man's crazy ramblings anymore. He, himself, had come out of hiding for the particular responsibility that had been laid on his shoulders.  
>"LuLu, there's something you need to know." Nikolas started, not sure how he was supposed to tell his little sister that their brother had been murdered by Elizabeth Webber. She looked up to them so much and had had a lot more time with Lucky than with him, so it would cut her deeper. She was still just a little girl. Her dad should have been here to tell her this. Luke had always had a way of making Nikolas feel like an outsider and right now he couldn't have felt more like one. This almost didn't feel like something he himself should have been telling LuLu.<p>

"Nikolas, how many times do I have to tell you? I hate being called LuLu. It's just a silly nickname that only a child would answer to." Leslie smiled at him, crossing her arms across her chest. She had no idea how quickly her world was about to come crashing down around her. She couldn't quite grasp how serious this situation was, not yet.

"Lu—Leslie, something horrible has happened." Nikolas tried again. Leslie's quirky smile dropped instantly and her arms unfolded. For now, her hands were looped together so tightly her knuckles were white. Her gaze looked too serious to belong to a twelve-year old.

"Tell me." She begged, her eyes already glistening with tears. He hated to see her this way and didn't think he could handle it if she actually cried. The air around them sizzled with expectation and fear.

"It's about Lucky."

"Is he all right?"

"I'm so sorry, Leslie. Lucky's dead. He was murdered four weeks ago. The police have Elizabeth Webber as a suspect."

"What!" Leslie hopped up from her chair as if she had been sitting on fire ants. "Four weeks? Do they have her in custody? Has she admitted to it yet? Are they sure it was Lucky?" She spit out her questions so fast she lost her breath and hit the floor with a THUD! Sobbing she tried to make sense of her words but couldn't.

Nikolas wasn't sure what else to do so he scooped her up and hugged her against him. She cried and shook in his arms. "Shh, it's okay."

"No it's not okay." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I want to see Elizabeth Webber right now!"

Nikolas released her. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Why? You said the cops suspect her." Leslie reminded.

"I know what I said. It's just that…well she escaped from jail before she could be taken to the hospital."

"What sort of hospital?"

"A mental hospital. The jury found her insane."

"You mean I can't go and see her?"

"No."

"I'm going to get whoever did this." Leslie promised angrily. Nikolas had no doubt that her words were true. She was a Spencer true and true. "Will you help me?" She asked Nikolas. She looked as if she wanted to continue crying but fought to keep the emotions back.

"Help you how?" This was Luke's daughter, after all. Nikolas was a little worried about what plan she might come up with.

"I want to find out who is responsible for this. If it's Elizabeth, then we have to find her. You will help me won't you, Nikolas?"

Like he could say no to his baby sister. She needed closure so badly, as he did. Taking a breath and a brave step, he inquired, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter and will leave me a review. Has anyone figured it all out yet? Let me know what you think. Until next time…


	14. Chapter 14

Puzzle Pieces

The blood was pumping through Sonny so loud that he couldn't hear anything else. What if someone had gotten to Cassie? He couldn't lose her as well. Gun in his hand, he ran up to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway knowing better than to make his presence known. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to get hurt. She was still screaming for him and he thanked God that the sleep aids that Carly had taken were keeping her from getting in the way. Pushing open the bedroom door without making any noise, he walked cautiously forward. Clutching her teddy bear, Cassie cried and ran to him.

"Daddy, don't let them get me! Please don't let them take me away!" Cassie begged him, crying into Sonny's suit.

"Who Cassie? Who's going to get you?" Sonny didn't see anyone in the room. Nothing looked out of place.

"The bad guys. They got Kristina and now they're coming after me." Cassie assured him with tears in her eyes.

Sonny finally got Cassie back to sleep. Apparently Cassie had heard him and Carly fighting downstairs and had gotten scared, though them fighting was nothing new. When they mentioned Kristina, she began to worry that someone was going to come and get her. It was then that Sonny knew what he had to do to keep his family safe.

Tucking her in, Sonny promised, "I don't want you to worry, Princess. No one is going to get you, okay? Daddy won't let them. Try and get some sleep. And I promise, when this is all over, you'll get to meet your baby sister, Kristina." Because she was Sonny's daughter, she didn't push him to explain, somehow realizing that he didn't know much more than she did.

For now, Sonny sat alone in his big leather couch, glass of Brandy in one hand and Kristina's file on the other. The cops didn't know a lot, just her age and who her parents were. Carly still wasn't speaking to him, which was just fine with him: at least it was peaceful. The investigation had dragged on for a week now and because the cops were watching him so closely, he hadn't been able to talk to Jason. When Jason did call, he talked to Sam and only stayed on the phone for twenty-nine seconds because thirty would have gotten him caught. Sonny missed his friend terribly and had many mixed feelings about Kristina. She was his daughter but he had never known she existed. He hadn't been there when she was born or soothed her during those weeks of teething. So much time had been lost. As if that wasn't bad enough; now some psycho had her and was ransoming her life away. This infuriated Sonny and he felt automatically angry and terrified. What right did anyone have to take his and Alexis' daughter away?

"What are you still doing up?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway. She didn't look tired but actually seemed to be glowing for some reason. Maybe Carly was right about her being pregnant. "Is this about Kristina?" When Sonny didn't answer, Sam mumbled, "I'm sorry. I jumped into that one with both feet."

"No. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about where she is. What do you think she's doing right now?" Sonny hadn't realized how much this event had actually changed him. This situation was out of his hands and it scared the hell out of him. "Do you think she's cold?" The temperature outside was below freezing as it was. With every drop of temperature, Sonny's worry only intensified.

"Oh I think she's sitting around, drinking hot chocolate. No man in his right mind would harm a hair on her head. You can be very intimidating you know." Sam smiled at him, hoping it would ease his worry even if only for a few minutes. He looked like hell.

"Alexis told me that Kristina died right after she gave birth to her, told me that that's what the doctors said. And now, we find out years later that she's alive and that some whacko has her. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be handling all of this. How did you deal after Lila died?"

His question was so direct it surprised Sam. "I tried to put her death behind me but even now it—I know she's in Heaven. I know she's with God and that puts me at ease." Looking down at her hands, Sam continued, "It does haunt me sometimes though. Wondering what might have been. Wondering if you and I could've ever been something. I used to have dreams about her, did I tell you that? She, um, she was just so beautiful and I want to say about four years old. In the dream, I take her hand and we walk down this path through a forest with beautiful oak trees and falling leaves. She looks up at me and smiles. And that's when I'd wake up. The dreams they—they felt so real. I had them for months. I'd wake up in the middle of the night crying and calling her name." Sam wiped away her tears, feeling the way she had when the doctors told her Lila wasn't ever going to wake up.

"How did you handle that? I mean I wasn't really there for you." Sonny replied, ashamed at himself for abandoning a woman who gave birth to his child. He had been selfish and an absolute coward.

Sam answered simply, "You didn't need to take care of me. I have Jason. He got me through it somehow." Just mentioning his name brought on a sudden wave of sadness that Sam fought to control. She didn't know where he was and longed to see him, to hold him, to kiss him, and to never let him go. "I'll leave you alone now." Sam whispered turning away from him.

"Sam?" Sonny called for her, desperate for someone to talk to, but understanding that their conversation hit too close to home.

"Yeah?" Sam stopped but didn't turn around. The tears were there and she didn't want them witnessed by Sonny Corinthos.

"Thanks for the talk. I really needed it."

"Don't mention it." Sam replied and then added, "Sonny, go talk to your wife. She's mad at you now but she needs you to love her, to care. Go and talk to her, okay?"

Her order came as a surprise to Sonny but he didn't argue with her. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight." Sam opened the door and went across the hall.

-  
>"Miss Davis, dare I even ask?" Judge Gillenwater spooked Alexis by coming up behind her. There was a warrant out for Elizabeth's arrest and the good judge didn't seem convinced that Alexis was kept in the dark. For the past few days, the woman seemed to be trailing Alexis.<br>"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Your Honor." Even feigning ignorance was exhausting. Alexis only knew that Jason had Elizabeth and that they were at one of many safe houses. He had given her no location, which was probably good because, as a servant to the court, she would have had to disclose such information.

"Your client has been missing for over a week. Does she really believe that if she stays gone that the charges will dismiss themselves?"

"I wouldn't know how my client is feeling. She hasn't told me."

"So then you have been in contact with her?"

"No. I haven't spoken with Miss Webber." It wasn't a lie. She had spoken to Jason not Elizabeth. All those years of being Sonny's defense attorney had showed her how to twist the truth.

"Even if your client doesn't know the consequences you do and I expect full disclosure if you hear from her."

"Yes Your Honor." Judge Gillenwater left at last and Alexis proceeded to the cafeteria. Ned was meeting her for lunch and she didn't want to be late. They hadn't been together very much since this whole thing started and she worried they might lose everything they had worked so hard for.

The night she found out that Kristina was alive, he had held her while she cried and sung her promises that they both knew he could never keep. There were just some things that neither of them could control. Just two days after receiving the news, Alexis had returned to work if for no other reason than to have something to lose herself in, a distraction of sorts. She loved being a lawyer and by continuing it even the most heartbreaking of circumstances, she was able to find solace in it. She wasn't a coward and she had no intention of giving up on her only child. Everyday after work she stopped by the station and for about two hours she ran ideas past the cops to help their investigation. Then, for the rest of the night, she would go home and work on the case by herself without any distractions. Ned never made it home before three in the morning because of the time he spent at his record company.

"Hey you." Ned called to Alexis when he noticed her coming toward him. She looked stressed but hid it well. He could see the slightest indention under her eyes, bringing the circles to light. If he were anyone else, he may not have paid so much attention or even been able to notice such a thing.

"Hey yourself." Alexis smiled and came to sit down next to him. "Are you sure you don't mind eating in the court's cafeteria?" Her cases were piling on top of each other so she didn't even get to leave for lunch. It was just easier to stay here.

"Are you kidding? I get to eat with the most beautiful woman in the world." Ned answered, winning a kiss from Alexis.

She pulled away from him and said, "So, what are you having?"

"Well, I was thinking a cold ham sandwich with a lot of Mayonnaise and lettuce."

"Hmm, I think I might go for a pizza sub."

"Pizza? I didn't know you ate pizza."

"I haven't allowed it in a while but what the hell?"

"I agree. I'll get one for both of us." Ned assured her getting up and preparing to stand in line. God, she loved him! He was just so considerate of her feelings and didn't press her on the Kristina details. Ned, unlike Sonny, had known about Kristina and had prepared to be her father. When they thought she was dead, both Alexis and Ned felt deprived a daughter. He understood like no one else could. It didn't matter how many people told her that it would get better or that they understood, they didn't know for sure. Nothing like this had ever happened to them.

Ned returned to the table and set the pizza subs in front of them. Alexis took that first bite and almost moaned out loud. Dr. Atkins so didn't know what he was missing. Ned fought to control his laughing but finally gave up and began cackling wildly.

"It's not funny." Alexis assured him, realizing too late that she was talking with her mouth open. Closing her mouth, she was only able to glare at Ned. This was the man she wanted and once she got Kristina back, everything would be perfect.

-  
>There was a knock at the door but no one ran to open it. Emily and Elizabeth were both wide-awake. They met in the living room when the knocking began. It had been going on for almost ten minutes. The girls knew better than to open it. Jason had been called away for a few hours—"It's business"—so they were on their own right now.<br>"What should we do?" Elizabeth wanted to know, keeping her voice below a whisper. If they hadn't been standing so close to each other, Emily wouldn't' have heard her.

"I don't know but one thing we should not do: open the door." Emily warned. They were safe. Whoever was at the door obviously had no intention of coming in because he hadn't even tried. The cabin was dark and quiet, other than the incessant knocking.

"Maybe if we just ignore him, he'll go away." Emily suggested.

"If he were going to go away, he would have done it by now. He knows we're here somehow." Emily clutched the cell phone and debated whether or not she should call Jason. He had assured them that what he was doing was to keep Elizabeth in hiding so they hadn't objected. Now they wondered if they should have protested more.

"Somebody answer the damn door!" A voice neither of the girls recognized shouted. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Emily? Listen. He's picking the lock." Sure enough, a slight clicking noise could be heard through the darkness. In just a few seconds, their pursuer would be inside.

Two men met at the park in the center of Port Charles because the dock was always crowded with onlookers and this meeting was supposed to be a secret. The first man took his time getting there because he didn't want anyone to be suspicious. If anyone caught him, he would be killed. For now, everyone was his friend. No one thought of him as a bad guy. No one suspected him of listening in on his or her conversations or using their own words against them. The courts didn't pose him as an immediate threat even though he had been on the edge of the law the moment this was put into motion.  
>The second man was just as calm as the first. He sat on the bench, waiting for his associate to arrive. This meeting was of the utmost importance and one false move could bring the dominoes tumbling down. "Well, it's about time." He mumbled to the first man.<p>

"Don't get your panties in a twist. It's not like I'm late."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No one who would have suspected anything. I'm not an idiot."

"That remains to be seen."

"Do you have my money or not?"

"Do you have what I want?"

The first man laid the brown envelope on the bench and folded his arms. After the second man was able to check its contents for authenticity, he took a gym bag and handed it to his associate.

"A gym bag?"

"A suitcase might look too suspicious. You go to the gym don't you?"

"Yes I do. As a matter of fact, this is my bag."

"The money's the only difference. It's been a pleasure."

"Next time, do your own dirty work." The first man took his gym bag filled with cash and left the park just as calmly as he had come. The job was done.

Author's Notes: Hmm, who could the mystery men be? Will Alexis get Kristina back? Can Carly and Sonny make it through this? Will Jason make it back in time to save Emily and Elizabeth? Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want. Until next time... 


	15. Chapter 15

What To Do When a Sticky Situation Gets Stickier

"Open the door!" The voice demanded.

"Why should we?" Emily shouted back.

"Emily is that you?" The voice suddenly became softer.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth asked fear replaced with curiosity.

"Elizabeth? Oh good I found you. Can you please open the door?" Because the voice sounded sincere instead of angry, the girls proceeded to the peephole.

"Oh my god." Emily sighed, fear instantly leaving her. She opened the door to find someone she had never expected on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Sonny asked me to track you down."

"But why?"

"He asked me to find all of you and bring you back to Port Charles. Speaking of which, where is Jason?"

"We don't exactly know." Emily replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" When the girls didn't answer, he continued, "Well you trust me don't you?"

"Of course we do." Emily assured him. "We just aren't sure. He promised not to take long. He knows all that's at stake. I'm sure he'll return before the night is out."

"You look tired. Can we offer you something to drink, Mike?"

Michael Corinthos I nodded and let the girls lead him inside. He wasn't lying when he said that Sonny had sent him to find them. If only they knew how long he had been searching for them. But none of that mattered because his son had asked him for a favor and he had accepted. "Elizabeth, you sure are a hard woman to find."

"Well Mike that is sort of the point." Elizabeth smiled, pouring some tea into a glass and handing it to Mike. He took the glass graciously and climbed up on the barstool.

"I suppose you're right." Mike smiled and finished the tea in one gulp. Elizabeth hurried to refill the glass.

"Elizabeth, did you here that?" Emily whispered, coming up behind her friend.

"What?" Elizabeth mumbled back, not really paying attention.

"You know I don't think I've had anyone wait on me for quite a long time." Mike realized.

"I know exactly how you feel. When I go to a restaurant I have to remind myself that I'm the customer." Elizabeth agreed.

"Mike, did you hear it?" Emily couldn't seem to let it drop.

"Hear what, my dear?" Mike looked in the direction Emily was—straight through the kitchen into the dining room.

"Emily you're scaring me." Elizabeth answered, feeling fear creep up her spine again.

"There, did you hear that?" Emily pointed this time, trying to prove to the others that something was happening.

"Let's go see." Mike was already in front of them, gun drawn.

Emily gasped in surprise. "I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun."

Mike whispered, "I don't. I just hope that whoever's out there doesn't figure it out."

-

For the next few seconds everything ran in slow motion. Emily saw the figure from the corner of her eye but couldn't even muster a warning. Mike was thrown forward, landing on his face. Because Elizabeth couldn't see the attacker's face, she only knew where he was standing. Praying that her aim had improved, she threw a nearby vase at the intruder. Apparently she hit right on target, because she heard a moan and then saw the masked man fall forward. Elizabeth and Emily ran to his side—Elizabeth checking his pulse and Emily checking his gun. He turned over and Emily grabbed the gun before he could get to it.

"Don't move." Emily warned. "Is Mike all right?" Her and Elizabeth looked over at Mike who rubbed his face and sat up.

"Did you get him?" Mike wanted to know.

"We got him." Elizabeth answered.

"Don't move." Emily warned the attacker, tightening her grip on the gun when she noticed him moving.

The pursuer got up and raised his hands, his face coming into view at last. "What the hell is going on?" Jason demanded, taking the gun from his sister and helping Mike up off of the floor. Elizabeth's mouth dropped.

-

"Kristina, say hello to your mommy." The kidnapper ordered ever so sweetly, handing the phone to the child.

"Hi mommy!" Kristina giggled into the phone and Alexis thought she might burst into a million pieces right then.

"Hi honey. Listen, your dad and I—well we're going to bring you home. Okay? Kristina, does that sound like fun?" She had to stay strong for her child.

"Um, okay. Will there be a lot of toys there?" Kristina wondered.

"Oh hundreds of toys, Teddy Bears, and building blocks! Whatever you want to play with okay?" Alexis would make a deal with the devil himself to have her child in her arms right now.

"Okay, I gotta go play now."

"No Kristina wait! Talk to me for a minute. Kristina? Kristina are you there?" Alexis begged.

"Sorry Mommy Dearest but your time is up." The kidnapper cackled.

"Put her back on the phone." Alexis ordered, her tone never wavering.

"Why? It's not like she knows who you are anyway?" The kidnapper reminded.

"That's your fault!" Alexis could hear Sonny bid her a warning but she didn't obey.

"Actually that fell on someone else's shoulders. I'm just the middleman you see."

"Then who kidnapped her? And why did no one meet Sonny at the park like they were supposed to?" Alexis challenged.

"Because we don't like the smell of cops and they were all over the place. Do yourself a favor, Miss Davis: the next time we meet leave the cops at home. Sonny should know better than to involve them."

"Sonny—" Alexis began but was soon interrupted.

"Oh let me guess. He didn't call the cops; you did. You insisted that they were there, didn't you? Well bravo Miss Davis, you cost your daughter her life. Tell Sonny to watch his step. I've already got his daughter. It wouldn't be too incredibly difficult to get the rest of his children." With that, the kidnapper hung up.

"HELLO? Hello? Somebody please answer me! Kristina? Kristina!" Alexis dropped the phone and collapsed in Ned's arms. She shook and cried loudly but Ned just held her closer. "Kristina?" She called for her little lost baby who had been the victim in all of this. Her daughter hadn't done anything wrong. "Why did we have to involve the police?" Alexis' question was aimed toward Sonny who picked up the phone and threw it against the wall, still able to hear the kidnapper's voice in his head: "Tell Sonny to watch his step. I've already got his daughter. It wouldn't be too incredibly difficult to get the rest of his children."

"There wasn't any other way." Ned answered for Sonny.

"We shouldn't have called them at all but it took me by complete surprise. I wasn't sure what else to do." Sonny mumbled to himself softly but both Ned and Alexis heard him.

Alexis pushed away from Ned and looked at Sonny. "You know I've never been an advocate for what you do or what you're about. True, I've defended you in court and lied for you on several occasions. Despite our differences and my better judgment, I'm begging you Sonny. Bring our daughter back. Do whatever is necessary. I don't care if it's legal or not. She's the only important thing in all of this. Please bring her back to me."

Her request was so sincere that Sonny reached out and stroked Alexis' forehead. Ned seemed to be simmering inside but he didn't say or do anything. Sonny looked into Alexis' tear-filled eyes as he had done a week before and vowed, "I swear to you, I will get our child back. No matter what it takes."

"Are you sure about this?" Leslie inquired, looking out the jet's window. They were going to where Nicholas believed it had all started: Windemier.

"Of course I'm sure. If something is going on here—which apparently something is—then Helena had a hand in it." Nicholas replied confidently.

"Just because you and Dad believe that she's a completely ruthless person doesn't mean she is. You both might just be blind-sighted. Half the stories Dad told me couldn't have really happened." Leslie shot back.

"We aren't blind-sighted. If you want to back out now…" Though he was giving her an out, Nicholas knew she would never take it.

"No, I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." Leslie assured him.

"Unfortunately, even I can't tell you that much. This is a tricky situation—you knew that when you enlisted me to help." Nicholas reminded.

"I know it's just—oh never mind. Let's not talk anymore. I've never seen Windemier." Leslie sighed; appearing extremely enthused even if they were going there for all the wrong reasons.

Nicholas looked at her and answered simply, "Think of Hell."

"There's no way I'm running!" Carly assured Sonny, pacing the length of the room.

"I'm not asking you to run." Sonny retorted, keeping his temper in check. If he lost it, he'd lose the argument as well.

"What are you asking me? Sonny, you want to ship the kids and me off to the island. Why? So you can show your mistress of the week the penthouse? Or has she already seen it?" Carly shot back clearly upset.

"We're not getting into this right now Carly. I know this is hard for you to understand, but I'm not doing this just for you." Sonny grabbed a hold of his emotions and reeled them back in.

"When should we talk about this Sonny? When you decide. It's always the way you want it. My life is on your terms and I'm sick to death of it." She felt as if she was running into that same brick wall.

"Carly, I need you to do this for me and not argue."

"I can't do that. No, better yet, I won't do that. I'm not going to run away because you managed to knock up Alexis Davis!"

Sonny pointed his finger at her and felt his anger boiling to the surface. "You will not talk about my daughter, do you understand me? She is not a part of this. I want you and the children to go to the island. End of discussion."

Carly managed to keep her lip from trembling when she said, "Please don't treat me like an idiot. I know that this Kristina thing sideswiped you but that doesn't give the right to take it out on me or our children."

"It's because of you and the children that I'm doing this. I can't wait around for one of them to be kidnapped. This isn't about pride and you know it. And for the record, if I were sleeping around, which I'm not, you'd be the first to know." Sonny was finished talking about this. He had taken Sam's advice and he and Carly were talking but it didn't seem to be getting either of them anywhere. It was as the saying went, "Why do I keep hitting myself with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop." He had a hold of that hammer right now and was beating himself with it, metaphorically speaking.

"Sonny—"

"Damn it, Carly! There's nothing else I can say. You and the children are in danger and I will not wait for someone to hurt you. Go to the island and give me some peace of mind. Okay?" What if she wouldn't go? How far would he go to make sure that they left? What extremes were he willing to go to if it meant keeping them out of harm's way?

Carly shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs, resigning without having to say a word. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave him here to deal with it all-alone. As mad at him as she was, he didn't deserve to go through this by himself. Carly didn't know if he could make it.

"Daddy, I need your help." Leslie assured her father, trying to keep him from recognizing the uncertainty in her voice. He was God only knew but they were able to keep in touch through her temporary cell phone. Her father had taught her that a cell phone could save your life or get you caught, which was why she changed phones every three days. That way none of her father's enemies or law enforcement could trace her.

Luke sounded tired when he replied, "Princess, I'm kinda busy. Can I call you back?" On second thought, Luke didn't sound tired but cautious. He was on a job.

"Daddy, are you doing something illegal?" Leslie scolded, secretly curious.

"Now Princess—" Luke replied.

"Daddy!" Leslie scolded.

"Not so loud, Princess, please. Daddy's very busy." Luke whispered into the phone. Rustling could be heard around him.

"I need your help and then I'll let you go okay?" Leslie assured Luke.

"Princess, what is it?" Luke asked comically.

"I think Helena killed Lucky and brainwashed Elizabeth into thinking that she did it." When Luke didn't answer right away, Leslie sighed, "You think it's crazy don't you?"

"Honey if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that Helena Cassadine is a Chameleon. If you want to find her and prove she did it, you're going to have to outsmart her."

"How do I do that?" Leslie wanted to know.

"Is this a new cell?" Luke wondered, changing the subject.

"Yes." Leslie replied.

"Do you have the anti-tracking device on the cell phone?" Luke continued, going through their usual safety checklist.

"Of course. What do you take me for? You raised me." Leslie reminded, knowing that Luke was stalling.

"Good. Now, meet me at the docks in half an hour."

"Uh Daddy I sorta can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in Port Charles."

"Where are you, Princess?" The way he asked implied that he already knew.

"Wyndemere." Leslie mumbled innocently.

"Then I suggest you get in a rowboat and come home." Luke instructed hanging up. 


	16. Chapter 16

So Close

"Daddy, are you coming with us?" Cassie asked Sonny, her brown eyes twinkling. Though they were different, Cassie was a clone of Carly. Her hair was the same cinnamon-blonde and her eyes were just as deep brown.

"Don't worry Cassie. Daddy will come and visit when it's safe. Isn't that right?" Michael pressed Sonny.

"That's right." Sonny promised, picking Cassie up and giving her a big hug.

"Daddy?" Morgan giggled and ran at Sonny, his little body wiggling all the way. Sonny picked him up, shifting Cassie to his other arm and squeezed them tightly.

"Daddy, you're squishing me." Cassie cried, pretending to fight. Sonny put Cassie down and he and Carly traded Morgan for Michael. Michael wouldn't be little much longer. He was already nine years old and Sonny could hardly believe it.

"Do we have to hug?" Michael asked begrudgingly, obviously against the idea.

"Yeah. Come here buddy." Sonny smiled and bent down to Michael, giving his son a quick squeeze and then releasing him. "Can you do me a favor?" Sonny inquired, staring Michael in the eye.

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled, "I know. Take care of Cassie and Morgan and Mommy. Make sure they don't get hurt. Protect them and call you if there's any trouble."

Sonny ruffled his son's hair and replied, "That's about it." He looked over at his children and wanted so badly to go to the island with them but knew it wasn't safe yet.

"Is everybody packed?" Carly questioned, looking down at all three children, having put Morgan down to play with his brother and sister. When they all nodded, she called for Lateesha who took the kids to the limo.

"It'll be okay." Sonny promised, pulling Carly into his arms. She didn't pull away from him so he figured she might have cooled down just a little bit.

"I'm still mad at you." Carly assured Sonny, smiling into his shoulder. He probably thought she had dropped it. Nope. Not until she got her apology.

"You want a full-blown apology don't you?" Sonny shook his head and stepped away from her.

"Absolutely. But we'll talk about it later. Seriously though, are you going to be okay?" Carly brought Sonny's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I'll be just fine. Please just take care of the kids. If anything seems suspicious call Jason or me. I don't know what else to do." Sonny mumbled trying not to sound worried.

"I'm just a call away. If you need to talk…" Carly kissed Sonny goodbye and left. Sonny watched her leave, watched her join the children from the window. As they climbed into the limo, he couldn't help but remember years before when Lily had done the exact thing, pregnant with his baby. He hadn't been able to get to her, hadn't been able to keep her safe. That was why he had to get his family out of Port Charles, at least for now. Johnny opened the door for them and they all climbed in. Nothing blew up. Sonny let out a sigh of relief and took a long swig of his Brandy, knowing that it was just a quick fix. He had asked Johnny to go with them and now he was completely defenseless. If the kidnapper were going to come after him, now would be the best time. Everything was going as planned. The phone rang and he flipped it open.

"What?" He barked into the phone.

"Ready to get your daughter back?" The kidnapper wanted to know.

"Why else would I have sent all of guards away? The cops aren't even in on this." Sonny replied.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." The kidnapper taunted.

"Where do I meet you?" Sonny was ready for this to be done with this entire thing. He needed to have his daughter back safe and sound.

"MetroCourt. One hour. Bring the money and I'll bring your rug rat." The kidnapper instructed.

"I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing I need some assurance. No one showed last time."

"Paranoid much? Fine. Kristina, come here honey. Your daddy wants to say hi."

After a moment's pause, a little voice chirped, "Who is this?"

"I'm your daddy. We'll be together soon, Kristina."

"Mommy said there were a lot of toys." Kristina reminded him.

Sonny laughed and said, "That's right. Kristina, are you all right? Is everyone being nice to you?"

"Uh huh. We roasted marshmallows yesterday and camped out." Kristina explained.

"You went camping? Outside?" Sonny might just find her.

"Yep, right next to the water."

"What else was around there, Kristina?" Sonny pressed.

"Well I could see a lot of little houses and a park." She seemed very observant for a three-year old and Sonny was thankful for it.

There was a shuffle and then she didn't say anything else. "Kristina?"

"Whatever you're trying to do, you need to quit." The kidnapper warned, having listened to the conversation.

"I'm just trying to get my child back safely." Sonny argued.

"Then play by my rules and you'll have her back unharmed today."

"How can I be certain?"

"God, you're a pain. If you can't trust me then maybe you don't really want her back. Should I just get rid of her as I had planned on doing anyway?"

"No! If you touch one hair on her head—"

"You'll what? Sonny, this isn't the time to be making threats. MetroCourt in one hour. One hundred million."

"How will I find you?"

"I'll find you." The kidnapper clarified and hung up.

Sonny dialed Alexis' cell phone and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" Alexis sounded tired yet alert. "Sonny, what's going on?"

"The kidnapper set up a meeting place today in an hour. He's promised to bring Kristina as long as there are no cops. I need you to come up with an excuse to get them off of my trail. If I'm followed, he'll kill Kristina."

"Oh my God! You mean she's coming home? Don't worry. An idea has just sprung to mind." Alexis guaranteed him, hanging up.

"Nicholas, where are you?" Leslie whispered as they climbed through the secret passageway. There was almost no light so they were forced to feel their way around the room.  
>"Right here." Nicholas touched her shoulder. "Did Luke help any?"<p>

"There wasn't much he could do from where he was. He did say that Helena wouldn't be a problem. What do you think he meant by that?"

"With Luke Spencer, it's anyone's guess." Nicholas replied, realizing that they weren't too far from their destination. "Almost there."

"Which way?" Leslie wanted to know.

"Straight. I don't need to see to know my way around here." Nicholas vowed, knowing that Leslie was unsure but stubborn as hell.

They walked for a few more minutes before Nicholas reached out and pulled Leslie back hard, knocking her into a wall. Leslie suddenly saw a flash of light and then there was darkness. Nicholas carefully laid her down on a cot he had spread out and covered her up. Climbing through the secret passageway, Nicholas rolled under the couch when he heard voices and footsteps approaching the living room.

"Are you growing a conscience on my time?" Helena demanded, yelling at someone.

As soon as Nicholas heard the voice he knew whom it belonged to. "Of course not. I just think we might have gone a little far, including Kristina."

"Nonsense. She's the perfect bait. Luke will be framed for her kidnapping and you'll get what you wanted." Helena reminded, sounding pleased with herself.

"Sonny trusts him. He won't believe that Luke betrayed him."

"Of course he will. The evidence is there. All the police need to do is find it." Helena sounded irritated that her plan was being questioned.

"And Elizabeth?"

"She killed Lucky and she'll go to prison for doing so." Helena said it as though it were the most obvious in the world and then continued, "Don't worry so much. The mistake has been corrected and soon you'll have what you've always wanted: Luke persecuted and his daughter calling you dad." With that, Helena left the room. There was a lot of shuffling and then the room was empty once again.

Nicholas rolled out from under the couch and got to his feet. He now understood everything. Returning to where he had left Leslie, Nicholas pushed open the portal and began to climb through. From behind him, he heard a slight shuffle. Spinning around so fast his head spun, he looked into the eyes of someone he trusted. This person hadn't been talking to Helena, which meant he was a third party. God, how many were involved?

"Are you going to do something with that?" Nicholas looked down at the drawn gun, hiding his fear magnificently well.

"As a matter of fact I am." His newest enemy answered.

"How could you do this?" Nicholas didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Money. Now turn around."

"You can't just kill me and get away with it." He couldn't stop thinking about Leslie. She didn't know her way around. How would she make it out? Dipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a piece of gum.

"And I can't just let you go and tell the world all that you just heard, now can I? Let me see your hands."

Nicholas showed him the gum and offered him some before popping his piece into his mouth.

"You're in way over your head and all you want is to chew some gum. I shouldn't be surprised. You were always too stupid for your own good."

Spitting the gum into the corridor, Nicholas turned and glared at the one holding the gun. "They will figure it out."

"Oh I don't think so. And even if they do, you'll be long gone by then." With that, the gunman brought the gun to Nicholas' cheek and smacked him into unconsciousness. Blood pooled from the side of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Helena asked, entertained.

"It seems we have a stole away."

"My grandson is a bit predictable."

"What should I do with him?"

"Bury him in the garden so that the secrets he's just learned can be buried as well."

"They'll come looking for him."

"Let them look. If you bury him in the rose garden, he'll never be found." Helena left the room, leaving her ally to do her bidding. As Nicholas was dragged away, a signal was being broadcast from the chip hidden in the gum he had spit into the corridor.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. Who was talking to Helena? Who knocked Nicholas out? Will Luke find LuLu in time? Is Nick really go to be buried alive? So many questions. So little time. Review please. Until next time… 


	17. Chapter 17

Don't Ask Me How I Know

"I really don't see why you had to throw a vase at my head." Jason mumbled unhappily as Emily held the ice pack against his head. The vase had left a melon-sized bruise on his forehead and at first he had argued the point of the ice pack. It was only after Emily's persistent nature and pure stubbornness that he gave in.

"And I really don't see why you had to come in dressed in black." Elizabeth shot back, nursing Mike's face where he had fallen. Of course, Mike's injuries were minor and could be covered up with a few butterfly Band-Aids.

"I noticed a car outside and I thought you might be in trouble." Jason explained, wincing when Emily accidentally rubbed his forehead too hard.

"Sorry Jase." Emily apologized, refilling the ice pack with fresh ice because the pack was now nothing more than water. Bringing it back up to his forehead, she used extra caution.

"I think you just wanted to scare us." Elizabeth replied, putting in her two cents as she peeled the backing off of the first butterfly Band-Aid and pressed it against Mike's eye.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Women left alone are dangerous." Jason teased, pointing to his forehead.

"Where exactly did you go?" Emily asked, wedging herself into the conversation.

"I told you, I had a meeting." Jason reminded, taking the ice pack from her.

"With who?" She urged, unable to let it go. She and Elizabeth had been terrified while he was gone—that and extremely vulnerable. If Mike hadn't stumbled along with his gun and if Jason had been someone else, they might have been goners. Jason wasn't getting out of it this easy.

"Alexis Davis. She and I worked out the escape." Jason sighed.

"Does she know where we're going? How do we know that she won't tell the judge?" Elizabeth worried, knowing that Alexis loved her job and chose it over everything else in the world. This whole thing could get her disbarred and Elizabeth doubted she was willing to risk it.

"Would you relax? We didn't talk about location." Jason assured her, closing his eyes as he laid the pack against his forehead.

"Any idea where you're going?" Mike wondered, as Elizabeth threw away the Band-aid packages.

"Mike, you never told me what you were doing here?" Jason reminded, throwing his pack into the sink without getting up. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and returned to her seat.

"Sonny sent me." Mike explained, feeling two inches tall. He did this for his son because he had asked him to, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. "He wanted to make sure all of you were okay. Sam told him that you hadn't called in about a day or so and he figured you had been captured."

"Sonny sure is dramatic." Emily mumbled.

"No kidding." Mike, Jason, and Elizabeth agreed at once.

"So he just sent you here to make sure we hadn't been captured? How did he even know where to look?" Jason didn't sound convinced.

"He didn't but he narrowed it down to ten safe houses. Sonny knew you wouldn't leave the country just yet, until you knew that there weren't any new developments in the case." Mike supposed.

"Has there been anything new in the case?" Elizabeth hoped so.

Mike looked up at her sadly. "No. They're having a service for Lucky in a few days."

"I have to be there." Elizabeth declared, knowing she was thinking rashly.

"What? Liz, you can't be seen." Emily reminded. "They'll haul you off to prison for breaking out of jail."

"I don't care." Elizabeth promised raising her chin defiantly.

"There's no reason for this argument because it isn't up for discussion." Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth shot him a dirty look. "Excuse me? Jason, I have to be there for his memorial."

"It's completely out of this question." Jason argued.

"No one said you had to come." Elizabeth spat, crossing her arms, unyielding as ever.

"Liz, Jason has a point. It's logical." Emily tried to put out the smoke before the room went up in flames. If these two got into it, nothing would be solved.

"I don't care if it's logical. I have to be there for Lucky." Elizabeth wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say. The courts believed she had murdered Lucky—had scorched his apartment with him inside—but she'd be damned if Jason Morgan was going to keep her from attending his funeral.

"Elizabeth—" Jason could see that he wasn't going to win this one.

"No! I'm going to Lucky's memorial and that's the end of it!" Elizabeth screamed, leaping out of her chair so fast it collapsed. The sound of the chair hitting the ground only added to the intensity in the room as Elizabeth retreated to her bedroom. As she collapsed on the bed, a memory attacked her once again.

Flashback

"Are you sure about this?" Someone asked.

"Don't be such a coward." Helena warned. "Would you help me, please?" It didn't sound like a request.

"Are you sure she won't remember anything?" Elizabeth could almost place the voice but wasn't able to visually identify it because her eyes were closed and she was lying in her bed which meant these people were in her bedroom. She wouldn't open her eyes until they were gone.

"I'm sure. Now, if you don't mind..." Helena urged. Elizabeth felt herself being lifted up but didn't move or let out any noise.

"This isn't going to work, Helena." Was that Lucky's voice?

Elizabeth heard Helena walk away, possibly moving toward Lucky and promise, "Oh I think it will."

"She'll never believe it." Lucky assured them.

"Then maybe we should just do away with her?" That familiar voice suggested.

"No!" Lucky begged.

"Then I guess you're going to go along with it?" Helena inquired.

End of Flashback

Elizabeth rolled off of the bed and ran toward the kitchen. "Jason, Emily, Mike I know what happened!" She screamed swinging the bedroom door open. When no one answered her, she became worried. Tiptoeing through the little cabin, Elizabeth looked for her friends but didn't say a word. Rounding another corning, heading toward the kitchen, Elizabeth was grabbed from behind. Trying to kick out, she realized it was impossible. Elizabeth screamed out but because her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, the sound was nothing more than a muffled whisper. She felt herself being dragged away so she grabbed a hold of the wall, keeping her body planted. Her attacker tried to loosen her grip but when it seemed to be a pointless task, the masked person uncovered her mouth for a minute, giving her time to scream out, and recovered it with a moist cloth. Elizabeth struggled once more before collapsing against the intruder. 


	18. Chapter 18

Tangled

"What the hell is going on here?" Elizabeth demanded having woken up blindfolded and tied to a chair. She knew someone who was in here with her because she could hear footsteps. "Who's there? Answer me damn it!"

"Would you kindly keep your voice down?" Alexis begged pulling off Elizabeth's blindfold.

"Alexis? You—?" Elizabeth couldn't even finish.

"No. No. I apologize for having you kidnapped but it was the only way to throw off Helena." Alexis tried to explain.

"Helena? Was she watching or something? Was she really that close?"

"Closer than you might like to think. I managed to turn one of her 'henchmen', which is why I have you, and she doesn't." Alexis clarified.

All Elizabeth could do was nod. "Where are the others?"

"On their way here. I had to kidnap them as well." Alexis bowed her head sheepishly.

They heard a knock and turned to see who it was. Luke walked through the door. "You're working with Luke?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Luke, Jason, Emily…and Lucky. The list goes on and on." Alexis replied.

"Lucky? You mean he isn't—?" Elizabeth couldn't breathe.

"No honey." Luke assured her.

"Then why—why would you make me believe otherwise?" Elizabeth felt betrayed by those she had considered her friends, her family.

"To flush out Helena of course." That was Luke.

"But why did I need to believe it?" All those countless nights she had spent crying over Lucky, blaming herself for his murder.

"Heartbreak isn't something you learn on Broadway, Darlin.' You needed to believe that Lucky was dead so Helena would believe it too."

"Could someone please untie me?" Elizabeth asked casually. Luke handed Alexis his Swiss Army life and she cut the ropes. When the ropes were gone, Elizabeth lunged at Alexis. The two of them fell with Elizabeth on top choking her.

"Elizabeth, stop it!" Luke ordered trying to pull her off of Alexis. The girls rolled into a rack filled with mace—apparently their secret hideaway was Luke's survival shop—and it crashed down on top of them. Being older didn't make Alexis any meeker. She kicked Elizabeth in the shin, causing her to bend forward, and then kicked her feet out from under her. "That's enough!" Luke watched Elizabeth get up off of the floor, grab Alexis' arm from behind, and twist it until she lost her grip on the knife. Picking up the knife, Elizabeth placed Alexis in front of her and pushed the blade against her throat with just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth, let me go." Alexis begged calmly as the knife ran up and down her throat.

"I will not let you go until I get some answers. Where is Lucky?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Darlin' you don't wanna do this." Luke assured her.

"Where is Lucky?" Elizabeth pressed the blade harder against Alexis' throat.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing!" Emily screamed from the doorway. Jason, Sonny, Nikolas, Leslie, and Mike stood behind her.

"You were all in on this?" Elizabeth fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Elizabeth you don't understand." Emily promised.

"You're damn right I don't understand. Where is Lucky?" The words were said through gritted teeth.

"We don't know." Leslie answered.

Elizabeth vision became fuzzy and her knees gave out; she dropped the knife.

"Elizabeth!" Jason ran to catch her before she hit the ground. He took hold of her arms to keep her steady.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth cried fighting his hold. "You lying bastard. How could you do this to me? You're supposed to be my friend. You're all supposed to be my friends!"

"We are your friends." Jason promised.

"Well with friends like you…" Elizabeth mumbled callously.

"Stop it!" Jason warned.

"I guess I'll explain." Luke offered accepting the inevitable. "Shall we sit?" He led Elizabeth to a table and they sat. Everyone else stayed in his or her separate corner just in case Elizabeth acted out again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Luke assured her with a sigh. "The way I understand it, Lucky found some information on Helena that could send her to prison. It seems that we have a rat in our group someone who reported to Helena that we had said information. She was going to come after you, but figured it would be more interesting to put a hit on Lucky's head and frame you instead. Lucky came to me with this idea knowing about the hit. We found a body in the Morgue and placed it inside the apartment. She sent someone to scorch his apartment on the night of your birthday so that witnesses would place you at the scene. You and Lucky sat down to a candlelight dinner which made it even easier to frame you for the crime."

"How so?"

"You left your fingerprints all over the glass. After you left, she transferred them to a gasoline can and the trap was set. Helena thought Lucky was dead and prided herself on framing you."

"You and Lucky are body snatchers now?"

"It isn't like the guy will be missed. He worked for the IRS. Anyway, Helena became worried you might figure it out so, naturally, she brainwashed you in your sleep. She placed images in your head so that you would actually live with the guilt. When we figured out what was going on, Alexis decided to defend you, thereby creating the illusion that Lucky was really dead. Lucky didn't want to put you through any this but he also didn't want to compromise your safety. So he left giving us the opportunity to catch Helena."

"What did she do?" If she knew Helena, then it wasn't anything good.

"What she does best: she manipulated." Luke looked over at Sonny. "She had Sonny's daughter, Kristina, kidnapped and is using her as a bargaining chip."

Elizabeth looked over at Sonny, "I'm so sorry. Has she contacted you yet? Do you know where Kristina is?"

"I was supposed to meet the 'kidnapper' but of course he wasn't there, for the second time I might add. That's when I came to Luke and demanded to know what was going on. Helena wanted to rattle us." Sonny mumbled.

"Is Lucky in hiding? Is that why you can't find him?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Lucky was supposed to contact me a week ago. He's gone underground. Nicky and LuLu decided to check Windemier in case Helena blurted out where she was keeping Kristina or if she had closed in on Lucky. Doesn't he look good for someone who was buried?" Luke smiled gesturing toward Nikolas.

Nikolas stepped forward. "I know who the accomplices are." Everyone watched him expectantly. "I hid under the couch and listened to Helena talking to someone. I could place the voice instantly. And then the other one knocked me out but not before I got a chance to see his face."

"Well, we're on the edge of our seats, Nicky." Luke urged.

"Stefan Cassadine and Ned Ashton." Nicholas announced, daring a glance at Alexis.

"Ned? Why would he—you must be mistaken. He couldn't have—he wouldn't do that to me." Alexis looked very pale.

"Think about it, Alexis. He had opportunity." Jason explicated.

"No. Ned knew about Kristina. He wouldn't have used her against me." Alexis didn't want to listen any longer.

"He was of the few people who knew about Kristina. Maybe he even arranged to kidnap her from the hospital. Money can turn even the most loyal person in the world." Sonny suggested.

Alexis just shook her head. "Whoever kidnapped Kristina did it three years ago. I don't see anyone investing that much time. It makes no sense to kidnap her and I can't believe that Ned did it. I won't believe it!" She promised stubbornly, her heart breaking into pieces. If they were right, then she had played right into Ned's hands putting her daughter in danger as well.

"That's the one part we don't know: why they took her. I did hear them talking and I think Stefan was the one who scorched Lucky's apartment but I don't think he did it on purpose. It sounded like Helena was trying to cover for him." Nikolas believed.

"Why would she do that?" Alexis mused.

"Why not? If she stays on his good side, then she's got an in with Nikolas." Emily supposed. "He is the heir of the Cassadine fortune. Having Stefan sent away would not only disgrace the family name, it would drive Nikolas out of town—him and the fortune. He would never forgive Stefan for killing his little brother."

"Ah the tangled web we weave." Luke hummed, steepling his fingers together.

"If the police found the body then—" Elizabeth began.

"They were in on it too." Luke answered her.

"And the judge?" Elizabeth knew the answer before she even asked it.

"Yep." Alexis resolved.

"The whole 'breaking me out of jail' thing?" Elizabeth inquired, rubbing her eyes out of pure frustration. It had all been a lie.

"Uh huh." Jason sighed.

"Do you know who the rat is?" Elizabeth looked around.

"Plenty of Port Charles' finest have whiskers, but we've narrowed down a few." Luke assured her.

"How are you going to get Kristina back without the information?" Elizabeth didn't want a little girl's life lost. She was completely innocent in this whole thing.

Luke smiled. "There is no such information."

"You mean—" Of course there was no information.

"That's right." Luke looked very smug.

"Then how…?" Everything was beginning to fall into place. They had lured Helena out to catch her and instead she had turned the tables and taken a precious baby away from her parents. At least Lucky wasn't dead…not as far as they knew anyway.

"We flush out the rat." Smugness left Luke's gaze. He was more than intrigued at the idea of catching Helena. She was his number one adversary after all. Elizabeth knew that once the woman finally died—unless the vampire stories were true—Luke would have to come up with a new pastime.

Author's Notes: I couldn't have come up with a better title for this chapter if I had looked forever. So what do you think? Did anyone have it completely figured out? How are they going to flush out the rats? Is Lucky really in hiding or did Helena finally catch up to him? Why would someone kidnap Kristina as a tiny baby and keep her for three years to be used as a bargaining chip? –If that's what she is. Will Elizabeth be able to forgive her friends for betraying her? Can Alexis be brought to the truth about Ned and if not, will it cost her daughter her life? Ooh it's getting good. Not much to go. Hope you enjoyed it and will review. Thank you for reading. I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of readers. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disappearing Act

Wyndemere 4:30pm

"Everything is working out nicely, don't you think?" Helena inquired, not really valuing her son's opinion enough to care.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Stefan retorted, looking over the evidence they were using to frame Luke for Kristina's kidnapping.

"As much as you worry, it's a miracle you don't have more wrinkles." Helena looked over at her granddaughter and smiled. The child couldn't have belonged to anyone but Sonny and Alexis; she was practically a clone. It was why it had been so hard to keep her hidden all these years.

"Don't worry, Kristina, we'll be out of here before you know it." Helena promised, running her finger down her late husband's will. Thankfully she had found this in time, had come across it in Mikkos' safe. Nikolas really shouldn't have crossed her by marrying Emily Quartermaine. Helena was one of the few people who knew about it and it angered her every time she thought about it. He had been betrothed to Lydia and yet he had divorced her and married that little Quartermaine whore. That's what had set Helena off, realizing that the fortune would be turned to mush. She would not be left with nothing not after everything she had had to sacrifice to get this far.

Kristina had been her saving grace. Her late husband's will stated that if the heir to the Cassadine fortune was to ignore his loyalties to his family—basically if he didn't do everything he could to keep their fortune from dwindling away—then he was be stripped of his title and fortune. Having an affair with Sonny Corinthos had been the greatest gift Alexis had ever given her stepmother. If Nikolas married out of his ranks, as he had done, then the money was to go to the second to oldest grandchild—Kristina. Helena had gone to Ned and bribed him to spy on her stepdaughter. He explained to her that Alexis had gotten herself pregnant with Sonny's child and was to deliver in a few short months. They had devised a plan to steal Kristina from the hospital and bribe the doctors to tell Alexis that her daughter was dead.

Had Lucky Spencer not tried to blackmail her, Alexis might have never known of this child's existence! Ned stayed with Alexis to obtain information about her and those around her, thereby letting Helena learn of Lucky's evidence. That little creep had gotten exactly what he had coming to him. After all of these years, after countless run-ins with Luke Spencer, she wouldn't have expected the boy to underestimate her. Everyone in this little game was so predictable. Little Lizzie Webber was the most gullible of the bunch. All Helena had had to do was plant a few "memories" into her mind and Elizabeth bought the story hook, line, and sinker. She hadn't even had to try very hard to get the girl to believe it.

Luke's 5:00pm

"Everything is going to be all right." Skye promised, clipping a sensor onto Elizabeth's sweater.

"How can you possibly know that?" Elizabeth argued. The only reason she was even speaking to Skye was because until a few hours previous, Skye hadn't known a thing, hadn't been involved until just now. It made Elizabeth feel a little bit better knowing that not everyone had lied to her.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I've always tried to be positive. If there's one thing I've learned from Luke it's that you take what you get and give more than you plan to. I believe this is going to work out because I have to believe it." Skye explained.

"Aren't you mad at Luke for not including you earlier?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Skye looked her in the eye. "Are you kidding? I'm all for this adventure stuff but I prefer for Luke to do these things himself." Skye backed up and looked at Elizabeth. "There, you look perfect. No one will be the wiser."

"Are you sure about this? I mean going to Lucky's memorial when he isn't dead seems sort of like a jinx somehow." Elizabeth didn't want to lose Lucky for real even though she didn't exactly have him at the moment.

"Aren't you a little old for superstitions? Besides, we have this down to a tee. Don't worry so much." Skye replied soothingly hoping that what she said was true.

Lucky's Memorial 6:30pm  
>Nikolas led Emily to her seat very casually despite the fact that all of this was a setup. Bobby and Lucas were already there waiting.<p>

"I'm going to go and see what's keeping the minister." Bobbie considered. "Lucas, why don't you come with me?" Though reluctant, Lucas followed his mother.

Emily wondered if Bobbie and Lucas knew as the rest of them did. Either way, she was very believable disappearing behind the stage in hot pursuit of the lost minister, Lucas trailing behind like her six-foot shadow. The boy was almost a foot taller than his mother.

Neither Nikolas nor Emily looked around, knowing better than to draw any unwanted attention. Nikolas took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. Bending toward her, he whispered, "Everything seems to be in order."

Leaning in to brush her cheek against his face, Emily answered, "Let's just hope the old vampire shows up." She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before glancing down at her hands. Though there was no ring on her finger, both Emily and Nikolas remembered the vows they had made to one another some three years ago. If Helena hadn't tried to kill Emily, they would have been able to share it with the world. At least Elizabeth knew the truth. She and Lucky had been there as maid of honor and best man. It made Emily feel a little better, realizing that she hadn't had to keep everything from her best friend. Still, she wished she had been able to tell her the truth about Lucky from the start. She wished she hadn't had to break Elizabeth's heart.

"Are you all right?" Nikolas wondered, choosing not to whisper. It seemed only natural for Emily to be seen crying. This was after all their best friend's memorial. He ran his hand under Emily's eyes catching a fallen tear and brushing it away. She looked into his eyes, her own appearing so defeated. Pulling her into his arms he mumbled, "There was no other way." Nikolas knew she was feeling guilty about having to lie to Elizabeth all this time.

"There had to have been." Emily whispered back, her voice catching just slightly. She fell into him and let him comfort her. At the moment she needed him to hold her and promise her that she wasn't as horrible a person as she felt.

"I love you so much, Emily Bowen Quartermaine Cassadine." Nikolas smiled against her ear before planting a kiss on the tip and letting her rest against him.

Skye and Leslie Lu scooted in beside them, appearing grief-stricken. Nikolas took Leslie's hand and squeezed it, sending her a comforting smile. Leslie swallowed hard and looked at Skye. "Do you think my dad will come?" Leslie inquired, looking at all three of them.

"I'm not sure if we should be expecting him or not, honey." Skye replied sadly. "I think it might be too hard for him to come to his son's memorial."

"Well I'm here!" Leslie reminded unhappily. "I'm here to honor my brother's memory and it's not any easier for me."

"Why don't you come sit next to me?" Emily offered, patting the spot to the left of her. Leslie made her way toward Emily and brushed invisible wrinkles from her black dress before she sat down. Emily sent her a heartbroken smile.

Skye stood to greet Alexis and Ned who had come in together just a few minutes before. "I'm so glad you could make it." Skye smiled, patting Alexis' hand.

"The service is beautiful. You did a great job." Alexis assured her sitting in the row right behind her.

"I only wish a service hadn't been necessary. If only Lucky hadn't been taken from us so early in life." Skye cried, turning to Alexis.

"Well our prayers are with all of you." Ned pledged. "I wonder where Luke is." Ned whispered to Alexis.

"He might not make it. I know that if it were my child…" She didn't finish.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something so sad today." Ned apologized putting his arm around her.

"It's all right. The police are hopeful." Alexis said, forcing herself to sit still in her spot. She managed to keep herself from shrinking away from Ned even though just being this close to such a man made her skin crawl. She hadn't believed he could do such a thing to her and her daughter until Luke had shown her unmistakable proof—phone records from Helena to Ned's cell phone. Accompanied by Nikolas' statement, there was little doubt in her mind.

Sonny and Sam came to offer condolences before scooting in beside Ned and Alexis. Ned didn't seem to like having them so close which only made Sonny feel better. It took everything inside him to not reach over and strangle the man. Sam said something to him, distracting him. He was thankful for her presence for she might just keep him calm. Carly and the kids were safely stashed away on the island so he didn't have to worry about them getting caught up in this. They were safe.

Jason and Elizabeth's presence quieted the room instantly. Sonny and Sam turned to see them standing in the doorway. Alexis closed her eyes and sighed. Ned ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. Alexis was boiling with anger on the inside but no one seemed to notice. Mac, Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie came in right behind them. Mac's presence promised protection from the big, bad Elizabeth Webber.

"I can't believe they let her in here." Leslie sniffed, shaking against Emily.

Nikolas looked over at his little sister. "Now Leslie, she loved him just as much is we did."

Leslie shot him a dirty look. Standing suddenly she shouted, "Is that why she killed him?" Her voice carried through the church, drawing all sorts of attention. Jason led Elizabeth to her seat trying to keep the peace. Leslie wasted no time. She sped past Emily, Nikolas, and Skye stopping in front of Elizabeth. "How dare you come here? I can't believe you could even show your face at my brother's memorial. Has your conscience been eating away at you?"

"Go sit down, Leslie." Jason ordered.

"You can't just order me around. Don't you know what she did? She killed my brother. She burned him up like old garbage. This is the last place you should be." Leslie said to Elizabeth through gritted teeth.

"It's not true! I loved Lucky. I didn't mean to hurt him." Elizabeth cried.

"Les—" Mac began.

"I want you to leave." Leslie looked down at Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth shot back.

"You would rather sit here and disgrace my brother's name by sitting with your ex-lover?" Leslie spat.

"Leslie, come sit down." Emily urged, taking the girl by the arms.

Leslie looked at Emily. "Make her leave." It sounded more like a request than an order.

"Leslie—" Emily began looking down at the child who wouldn't be a child for much longer.

"Miss Spencer, go and sit down." Mac ordered in a no-nonsense sort of way. Leslie let Emily lead her back to her seat where she cried until her eyes were swollen. The room was soon filled with people and the minister thought it best to start.

The minister began his sermon. "We are all gathered here to honor the memory of Lucas Lorenzo Spencer II. Lucky was a good man, a young man—"

"Let me go, you fiend!" Helena Cassadine demanded from the hallway. All turned to see Helena fighting with the usher. She sat in the back, trying to not draw any more attention to herself.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Ned mumbled to Alexis. She glared at her stepmother and choked down everything she wanted to say to her. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here before the heads start rolling." Ned promised squeezing Alexis' hand.

"I always did enjoy a free show, but how could she show up at Lucky's memorial? We all know she hated him." Alexis reminded.

"Please continue." Helena suggested when the minister didn't continue right away.

Leslie took one look at Helena and decided she could be here no longer. Nikolas and Emily watched her go, torn between going after her and staying for the memorial. Emily patted Nikolas' knee and went in search of Leslie, glaring at Helena when she passed her. Helena only rolled her eyes and focused on those around her.

Emily walked outside calling for Leslie. Her performance had been Oscar-worthy and Emily couldn't have been more proud. The entire room had been eating out of her hand. Even Helena Cassadine hadn't been able to see through it.

"She's got a bit of a temper on her, doesn't she?" Helena snickered coming up behind Emily.

Though the woman had scared her, Emily didn't let it show. "What do you want, Helena?"

"Now is that any way to talk to family?" Helena pretended to be shocked.

"I only claim Nikolas and Alexis. As far as I'm concerned you can go straight to Hell." Emily replied calmly returning to her seat. She could feel the old woman's eyes on her but didn't turn around.

Helena's cell phone rang and she hurried to answer it. "Well?" She inquired impatiently, staying in the vestibule.

"You're on the nine-thirty flight to Morocco. Kristina and I will be on the eleven." Stefan explained wearily.

"Good. It's about time you did what I told you to. I have to give my respects and then I'll meet you at the house." Helena explained.

"Seriously." Stefan commented hanging up.

"Nature calls. I'll be right back." Ned assured Alexis, leaving her seated.

"I'll be fine." Alexis smiled as he left.

"Is it just me or is Ned—" Sonny began.

"A lying sack of shit?" Alexis suggested.

"I was going to say that it looked like he might be going to talk to Helena but I think I like yours better." Sonny smiled.

"He makes my skin crawl. I'll be glad when this is all over." Alexis mumbled.

"On that note, I better make my exit." Sonny nodded toward Jason who nodded back and said something to Elizabeth.

As if on cue, Luke came running through the church, "There's been a fire! Sonny, they've scorched the club." Both Sonny and Jason followed Luke outside.

"If there are no more interruptions…" The minister left the room open for discussion and then began again.

Helena didn't know what to make of today's events. First Leslie had blown up at Elizabeth and then at her. The Quartermaine whore had even had a few things to say. And now there was a fire at Luke and Sonny's club. She was the most hated person in Port Charles so their behavior hadn't surprised her. What did throw her though was that the game's main players were nowhere to be found. Sonny, Jason, and Luke were gone. Ned had disappeared as had Leslie. It seemed a little too convenient for her liking. Slithering out of her seat, Helena made her way outside and signaled her driver.

-

Wyndemere 7:15pm

Nikolas and Leslie were waiting outside the mansion. Activating all twenty sensors they had left inside, they waited for even the slightest noise.

"Anything yet, Princess?" Luke asked, communicating with his daughter through an earpiece.

"Not yet Papa Bear. Everything's quiet."

"Elizabeth? Jason?" Luke asked having stationed Jason and Liz at the airport.

"Nobody yet." Jason replied.

"Skye? Natasha?" They were still at the memorial.

"Helena left a few minutes ago. Ned's gone missing too." Skye explained.

"Okay we've got to assume they gone to get Kristina." Luke instructed them.

Switching frequencies, Luke said, "Sonny, Agent Marshall, proceed to the cabin."

"Where are you?" Leslie wanted to know.

"I'm everywhere at once. Don't worry so much Princess." Luke promised.

-

Outside the cabin 7:35pm

"Sonny, are you sure about this?" Reese asked, following him.

"I'm sorry." Sonny apologized out of nowhere.

"For what?" Reese asked worried.

"This." Sonny explained right before Johnny shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Sonny leaned in to catch her and handed her to his bodyguard. "Take her home. I don't need her getting my daughter killed." Sonny explained to one of his guards, wanting Johnny around in case something went wrong.

From what Kristina had told him, he had a pretty good idea where she was. As he neared the door his pulse quickened and he had to fight to control his breathing. One false move and Kristina would pay the ultimate price. Reaching out to knock on the door, Sonny waited for an answer. He turned so that whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't see him through the peephole. Noticing someone looking through the peephole, Sonny drew his gun and aimed. Pushing open the door, Sonny scanned all of the rooms before calling for his daughter. "Kristina, where are you, honey?" There was no answer. If her captor was here then where was she? Looking down at the man he had killed, Sonny didn't feel a smidge of remorse. Ned Ashton lay lifeless in his own blood. That's what he got for crossing Sonny Corinthos the son of a bitch! Running from the cabin, Sonny ordered Johnny to search for Kristina. He called for his other guards and sent them to do the same. If she had gotten away, she couldn't have gone far.

Wyndemere 8:00pm  
>"Where is my granddaughter?" Helena demanded.<p>

"She must have gotten away." Stefan supposed.

"Or she got rescued. Good help is so hard to find. Damn Ashton just had to get himself killed." Helena muttered.

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan wondered.

"Find her you idiot and be quick about it. Don't get yourself caught and meet me at the airport in forty-five minutes. If you miss me, go ahead and take your flight and meet me in Morocco." With that, Helena dismissed him.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Cassadine but I thought you might want to know this." Her butler called from the doorway.

"What is it now?"

"Lucky Spencer. It seems that he may not be as dead as we originally thought."

"What! Where is he?"

"Sonny Corinthos' private island."

"Why would he be there? He's supposed to be dead. God, my son is such a disappointment. First he comes to me telling me that he's accidentally killed Spencer and now you tell me that the boy isn't dead. I need a drink."

"Scotch?"

"Yes. Now." Helena ordered. "Send someone to kill Spencer and if it's not too much trouble, can they make sure he's dead this time?"

"Mr. Corinthos' family is also there. How do you want them handled?"

"I don't care how it's handled. Just make sure Lucky Spencer is no longer breathing. And make sure whoever you send doesn't get caught. I don't want this traced back to me." Helena took her Scotch and watched her butler leave. 


	20. Chapter 20

Why We Do the Things We Do

"Luke, she's here." Elizabeth explained calmly.

"Okay Darlin' don't make a move. We don't want to scare her." Luke ordered.

"Are we just going to let her leave?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Of course we are. The main objective is for her to believe she's gotten away with it." Luke tried to explain.

"Then what was the point of us waiting here?" Elizabeth inquired.

"To make sure she does what I think she's going to." Luke replied jovially.

Elizabeth took the earpiece out, letting it fall down doubling as a necklace. Jason did the same, stuffing his inside his shirt pocket. Luke was at it again, stringing them along to ensure that his plan would work. Would it have been so hard to tell them the whole story?

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, never taking his eyes off of Helena. "Do you think Stefan will show up?" He asked Elizabeth. It was the first thing they had said to each other since last night when the truth was revealed. He knew that she could never forgive him for what he had done, but it was starting to eat away at him. If he could just get her talking, then maybe they could get their friendship back.

Elizabeth sighed, not sure if she wanted to talk to Jason Morgan after everything she had learned last night. It wasn't fair to just blame him, so she spread the blame out equally among her friends. Still his betrayal had hurt most of all. She had never expected him to lie to her, at least not so well. "I doubt it. They won't want to be seen together."

"But I thought you said she told him to meet her here." Jason reminded.

"Maybe I heard wrong. All I know is that she wants to get through this without getting her hands dirty." Elizabeth sighed.

"I didn't want to go along with it." Jason assured Elizabeth, meeting her eyes with his.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Elizabeth checked the flights again to make sure that nothing had changed.

"Lucky asked me to." Jason explained.

"Oh and when did the two of you become so chummy?" Elizabeth mocked.

"I didn't do it for him." Jason retorted, watching her closely. She met his gaze but didn't say anything for a long time.

"We have to stop doing this." Elizabeth ran a hand through her soft, chestnut hair.

"Doing what?" Jason wanted to know.

"This. We aren't together anymore and yet we act as if nothing has changed. We're both in love with two different people. Am I wrong in assuming that?"

"No you're not wrong. I love Sam more than I ever thought possible just like you love Lucky." Jason replied.

Elizabeth didn't respond to that. "Why is it so easy for the two of us to fall into our old roles?"

"Simple. We loved each other for a long time. It's not something you get over. Am I saying that we should try again? No. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to stop caring about you and worrying about you just because I care and worry about someone else. If you'll remember we were friends first and I'd hate to lose that." Jason sighed.

"I don't want to lose our friendship either." Elizabeth admitted.

"All right kids she's on the move." Luke screamed through their earpieces. And just like that they were off to follow Helena again.

Ric ran a hand over his tired face and collapsed in a visitor chair at General Hospital. He had come here to question a witness but it had been quite an ordeal. The woman had had to be sedated so she hadn't been able to answer any questions tonight. Sometimes he wondered why he did this job. Was it to find justice in an unjust world or was it his way of proving to the world that he had changed?  
>Deciding that this was not the time nor place to start feeling sorry for himself, Ric pushed himself up off of the chair and turned around. Standing next to the receptionists' desk was a little girl with dark brown curls and twinkling eyes behind a pair of tiny glasses. Ric looked around, expecting to see very worried parents running toward her but there was no one. It didn't make any sense to him. He watched her do a little ballerina dance and giggle at herself, enjoying the game she had come up with.<p>

"Honey where are your mommy and daddy?" Ric asked, unable to just leave her to wander around the hospital.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" She imitated him and then put her hand over her mouth, holding back a giggle.

He recognized her smile even though he had never seen her before. It was then that he knew. This was Alexis' daughter, Kristina—the one who had been on the news. Ric didn't need to look at any pictures to verify it. She looked exactly like her parents and he should know being related to one and being an ex-lover to the other.

"Kristina?" She turned hearing her name and squinted her eyes at him, trying to place him. "That's your name right? Kristina?"

She nodded her head and suddenly looked very afraid. "It's all right, Kristina. What do you say we go and find your mommy and daddy? They're worried sick about you." Ric held out his hand but she didn't look convinced. He began to walk away but heard little shoes clattering behind him and realized that on some level Kristina trusted him. Stopping in front of the elevator, he felt her little hand grab onto his. Ric couldn't wait to see the look on Alexis' face when he brought her daughter back to her.

"Find her damn it!" Sonny ordered his guards when they returned to him empty-handed. The longer she was gone, the less chance they had of finding her. Alexis had joined the search, demanding to go with him so he had obliged her.  
>"Sonny, are you sure—I mean do you think we'll find her?" Alexis asked shakily, pointing her flashlight in every direction. The sun had set and she couldn't see anything in front of her.<p>

Sonny looked back at her. "I promised you I would bring her back to you and I always keep my promises. Don't worry. We'll find her."

They resumed the search in silence. The guards covered the area while he and Alexis took the nearby park and any buildings close by. Sonny didn't want to let on how worried he was and Alexis didn't want to let on how much she didn't trust Sonny to get the job done. Neither of them said a thing.

"Bingo." Jason smiled at Elizabeth. "Stefan just showed up."  
>Elizabeth looked where he was pointing and sighed in relief. "And now the fun begins."<p>

"Careful kids. Helena's strike is a deadly one. Gomez is more of her lackey than her son. He'll be easy to turn. Have fun in Morocco. Be sure to bring me back something." Luke chuckled and ended the transmission.

"I've never been to a costume party." Jason admitted smirking at Elizabeth.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and the two of them headed for the plane Stefan had just hopped onto. They would get there later than Helena but it was all going to work out nicely. She would never see them coming.

"Sonny, it's starting to get cold." Alexis didn't try to hide the fear in her voice. They had been searching for Kristina for over an hour and the night was just getting colder and darker.  
>Before Sonny could reply his cell phone chirped. "Hello?" After a moment's pause he let out a sigh and closed his eyes in relief. "Is she all right?" He could hear Alexis behind him but he ignored her. "We're on our way." Sonny closed the phone and looked over at Alexis. "Kristina's been found. Johnny's with her now." Sonny smiled at Alexis giving the impression that he had known they would find Kristina all along.<p>

"Is Johnny the one who found her?" Alexis wondered.

"No. It was Ric." Sonny answered, leading Alexis to his limo.

As they climbed inside Alexis asked, "Ric?" It had to have been pure luck for Ric to be the one to find her and not some stranger.

Though she was on vacation, Carly Corinthos felt it necessary to at least make the island seem more like home by trying to cook. Unfortunately her cooking was almost as bad as Sam's so she ended up catching the kitchen on fire. Sitting in a lawn chair looking at her bandaged arm—her arm had gotten burnt in the fire—she huffed in frustration.  
>She wondered how Sonny was handling all that was going on in Port Charles. He had called her a few days ago, letting her know that Kristina was still missing and checking in on her and their children. For now the kids were playing on the beach. She could see them from the balcony where she was sitting. Michael was running up and down the beach while Cassidy poured sand in Morgan's pants because he had gone to sleep. Standing up to yell at her daughter for picking on her little brother she heard something crash inside.<p>

Carly jumped up from where she was sitting and went to investigate. She wasted no time in checking each room, making sure she could see the children from where she was standing. There was another crash and she realized that it was coming from the kitchen. Running inside she saw nothing but two broken plates on the floor in front of her. They had been in the cabinet so how could they have broken? That's when she knew. Running toward the kitchen window to catch sight of the children, she noticed someone come up to them. Screaming out to them, Carly watched in horror and he lifted a sleeping Morgan into one arm and Cassidy in the other. Cassidy screamed for Michael but as soon as he made his way toward her, a second man shot him with a dart and he fell onto the sand.

"Michael!" Carly heard footsteps behind her and felt a blade run softly against her throat. She kicked out but the knife just stabbed deeper and a hand held her in place. "Cassidy! Michael! Morgan! Run!" Carly fell against her attacker, throwing both of them backwards. When she was free she ran for the door and was out on the beach so fast her feet didn't seem to touch the ground. "Cassidy! Get away! Run away!" Cassidy had passed out so of course she couldn't hear her mother. Carly jumped on the back of the man holding her two youngest children and succeeded in dislodging her babies from his arms. Her accomplishment was short-lived as she headed to go and get Michael. Running after the second man, she dropped Cassidy and Morgan and fell forward, her entire lower body having gone numb. Looking down in horror she saw that her leg was bleeding. Through closer inspection, she realized that she had been shot. Her vision became suddenly fuzzy as she crawled to Cassidy and Morgan who were screaming for her but she didn't stop until she reached them. Carly screamed for her children until finally passing out from the loss of blood.

"Where is Lucky?" Helena demanded, slapping Carly until she was awake. Carly soon realized that she was sitting in a chair but wasn't bound to it in any way. Well now that was dumb. This woman couldn't really believe she was going to sit here and be tortured. Then Carly remembered her children and called out for them, opening her eyes fully.

"Your children are safe—for now." Helena's breath bruised Carly's cheek.

"I want to see them, see for myself that they're all right." Carly demanded, her throat dry and her voice cracking.

"You're in no position to be making ultimatums. I have all three of your children and if you want them back unharmed you'll answer my question. Where is Lucky?" Helena bargained.

"In Heaven I suppose." Carly retorted.

"Don't give me that crap! I know he isn't dead." Helena spat.

"If you know so much then go find him yourself. I don't know where he is." Carly assured her.

"You're lying to me and I must say that's stupid on your part. If you need some incentive…" Helena clapped her hands and a little video came up on the screen above where Carly was sitting. In it, she saw Michael sitting in the middle of a living room. In the next instant, the man who had grabbed him was coming at him with a knife.

"Michael!" Carly jumped up from her chair so Helena shot her in the back, knowing that the bullet wouldn't kill her. Carly doubled over and collapsed. "You leave him alone!" She warned through clenched teeth.

"Tell me where Lucky is." Helena demanded coming closer.

"I don't know." Carly whispered.

Helena stepped on her back where the bullet had hit and Carly screamed out in pain. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know anything. Please let my children go." Carly begged.

"You're even dumber than I took you for." Helena rolled her eyes unhappily.

"Let us go." Carly could feel her body giving in.

"Tell me where Lucky is and you'll never hear from me again. Come on Carly, I'm offering complete protection for your children. Unless you want me to come after them again because you know I can. Where is Lucky?" Helena backed away from Carly.

"He's in Room 121." Carly breathed, trying to keep herself calm.

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?" Helena wanted to know.

"For the same reason I know you won't hurt my children, it wouldn't be smart. What good would lying do me?" Carly insisted. "Now let my children go!"

"Very well." Helena made a call on her cell phone, said a few words into it, and closed it. "It's done."

Not a minute later, all three children ran to Carly's side. She rolled over, hiding her wounds well and latched onto all three of them. When Helena and her goons were gone, Carly bit her lip to keep herself from crying and said to Michael, "Get the cell out of my pocket. Call Sonny. Tell him he needs to get Lucky out of here immediately. When you're done take your brother and sister through the trapdoor and hide in the safe house until your dad comes to get you." Carly coughed harshly and turned to look at all three of her children.

"Come on Mom, you've got to come with us." Michael persisted but Carly knew she couldn't move.

"You go on ahead." Carly forced a smile and hugged all three of her children. Pulling them close to her, she whispered in all of their ears, "I love you."

"Mommy, I'll help you." Cassidy offered, brushing her little hand over Carly's face.

"Oh honey, I'm fine." Carly assured her, swallowing hard.

"I won't get dirty anymore, Mommy. I'll wear any dress you want me to. Mommy please get up." Cassidy's lip started to tremble.

"Oh baby," Carly forced back the tears and continued," Honey, I need you to go with Michael and Morgan right now. I'll be right behind you okay?" Carly looked over at Morgan and tickled him under the chin, sending him into a fit of giggles. "Can I have a kiss, Morgan?" Morgan put both hands on Carly's face to make sure she was focused on him and gave her a butterfly kiss. Cassidy hugged her and gave her a kiss, as did Michael. As her oldest child was hugging her, he said in a hushed tone so soft that neither his brother nor his sister could hear it, "I'll make sure they don't get hurt, Mom." With that promise, Michael took Cassidy and Morgan's hands in his and, remembering the cell phone, took it from Carly.

Watching her children walk away from her, Carly smiled and then passed out again, wondering if she would ever wake up again. At least her children were safe and she hadn't ratted out her cousin. Helena could look for the rest of her life and she wouldn't find Lucky.

"Kristina!" Alexis ran to where here daughter was standing and swept the child into her arms, squeezing her tight, never planning on letting her go.

"You're swishing me!" Kristina cried, tensing a bit.

Alexis set Kristina down and took a look at her. She was about a thousand times better than her photograph. Her hair was nothing more than a tangle of curls and Alexis found that she couldn't look away from those dazzling eyes.

"Kristina!" Sonny was right behind Alexis, looking at the daughter he had never known existed. She was a beautiful child, taking the most alluring qualities from both of her parents. Alexis seemed to be shielding Kristina from him but he didn't let it faze him. Bending down to her eye level, Sonny smiled at her, recognizing Alexis' smile when Kristina smiled back at him.

Looking from Sonny to Alexis, Kristina inquired very seriously, "Now where are these toys we talked about?"

Author's Notes: I'll be updating very soon. I hope this helped clear a few things up and that you don't hate me for leaving this cliffhanger. Thanks ever so much for reading and please leave me a review. Just a few chapters to go, aren't you excited? 


	21. Chapter 21

I'll Be There

"Mrs. Cassadine where is this heir of yours?" Ronald Duvall, Helena's late husband's lawyer asked, pacing the length of the room.

"My son is supposed to be bringing her here. I wonder what's keeping him." Helena knew she shouldn't have trusted Stefan to get anything done. Damned useless son of hers had probably flown to Morocco for real instead of finding Kristina. Their entire family estate rested on Kristina and Stefan didn't even make it a priority to find her.

"Well I can't exactly extract billions of your late husband's money without a second heir. Nikolas gave up all of his rights when he married Emily Quartermaine." Duvall reminded.

"I'm aware of what's at stake, Mr. Duvall." Helena snapped, trying to keep from losing her temper. "I'll just make a call. If you'll excuse me…" Disappearing into the foyer, Helena dialed Stefan, hoping he would prove her wrong about him, would prove himself worthy. She was only met with his same old drone as his voicemail picked up.

If Helena had been paying more attention, she might have noticed Luke strolling in. He poured himself a drink and offered one to Duvall who rejected the offer, gentlemen-like. "I don't know about you, but Wyndemere has always given me the heeby geebies." Luke rubbed his arms for effect.

"Same here." Luke could tell that Duvall was referring to the lady of the house rather than the estate itself.

"So what are you in for?" Luke drawled, downing his drink in one gulp.

"A will."

"Did someone die?" Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Well not recently anyways. This is Mikkos' will." Duvall showed Luke the will and finished his drink.

"My man, what has she been saying to you to make you want to open this can of worms again?" Luke wondered, filling the man's glass.

"Apparently, her stepdaughter, Alexis gave birth to a daughter. Since Nikolas married Miss Quartermaine instead of Lydia—Lydia—oh whatever her full name was he gave up his chance to be the heir. This daughter of Alexis' could be the new heir." Mr. Duvall explained.

"If the old hag can prove the girl's existence. Is that right?" Luke pressed.

"That's right." Duvall replied.

"I don't know about you Dooby—"

"It's Duvall."

"Right. Dooby I doubt there is any such child. I mean, how would Alexis have a daughter and then forget about her for three years. Did Helena explain that part to you?" Luke could see the man thinking about it.

"You know, she never did go into how it all happened. Say you don't think she's lying to save her hide? –I beg your pardon." Duvall chided himself, staring thoughtfully toward the wall.

"I think that old woman would say pigs flew if it meant she got to keep her money." Luke began and then switched tactics again, "But then what do I know, Dooby? She's probably telling the truth. I mean, as long as she brings you the child, her bank account is secured." Luke finished his second drink and strolled out of the living room, leaving "Dooby" thinking hard about what he had said. Luke strolled to the door, carrying himself with a graceful pose. None of Helena's guards spotted him, nor did the old woman herself.

Step one complete he smiled happily. Now to get the authorities here. My but it was almost too easy.

Alexis couldn't seem to look away from Kristina. Her little daughter was sitting in Alexis' apartment on the floor in the middle of a blanket surrounded by toys just as promised. Ecstasy played on her little face as she built with the blocks and talked to the stuffed animals. She seemed so calm despite the fact that she didn't know where she was or who Sonny and Alexis were.  
>Alexis and Sonny were sitting on the couch, content to just watch their daughter in her splendor. For a while they didn't say a thing to each other or to Kristina, afraid the moment might be stolen away from them. They watched her, feeling two completely different ways. Alexis saw Kristina as the daughter she had carried for nine months and lost three years ago. This time with her daughter was to be forever savored and she was thankful to be able to be this close to her. Sonny looked at Kristina as the child he had never known existed. She was his and he saw much of himself in her but unlike him she was innocent and pure. He hadn't been either of those things in years. The day he had pushed his pregnant mother down the stairs to kill baby Ric was the day he had lost his innocence.<p>

"Do you think she remembers who I am?" Alexis didn't know why she was asking Sonny but he was here and she was worried.

Sonny's cell phone chirped from his pocket. Flipping it open, he mumbled, "What?" watching Kristina as he did so.

Alexis watched his eyes widen and she wondered what was wrong now. She looked at Kristina, happy that her captor was dead. Even though she had loved Ned—or been led to believe so—she loved Kristina more and his betrayal had cut him out of her heart for good. Sonny hadn't gone into the details and she was thankful for that. Ned Ashton was no longer a threat to her or to Kristina.

"Michael? Son, slow down. I can't understand you would you please just—What! Where are you now? What about Cassie and Morgan? Thank God. Are any of you hurt? I'm on my way just hold on!" Sonny closed the phone and ran for the door.

"Sonny what's going on?" Alexis demanded hopping up from her seat but keeping a watchful eye on Kristina.

"I have to go. My children are in danger." Sonny explained, grabbing his coat and taking one last look at his daughter.

"Sonny?" Alexis called as he stepped onto the elevator. "Don't leave Kristina without a father." The sentiment in her words surprised them both but Sonny just nodded and promised to return as soon as he could.

He walked down the beach with no real destination in mind. He was in paradise. Time was of little importance down here. The water rushed toward him but he couldn't hear it anymore, nor could he see it as beautiful. None of it mattered if his plan failed. None of it mattered if he lost the woman he loved. Everything he had done to ensure here safety might have also pushed her far enough away. What if she didn't love him anymore? Or what if she did but could never forgive him for all of the lies? Hiding out here had been Sonny's idea but hiding had been his.

Kicking a few seashells, he wondered what would happen when he returned to Port Charles. No one would be surprised to see him since they all knew he was alive. Jason had called him yesterday to let him know that they had spilled the beans to Elizabeth. He hadn't gone into her reaction but Lucky figured he already knew. Yep, she definitely hated him right now. Well he'd just have to win her love back, no matter what it took.

At the moment he needed to be focusing on catching Helena and staying out of her way. He was surprised when he heard a scream come from one of the cabins a few feet from the beach. Carly's cabin! Lucky was running toward the noise before he could even think of what he was going to do. Right now he just needed to get to his cousin. If he was right, the scream had come from Carly. What if he was wrong and it was one of the children?

Lucky slipped inside of Carly's cabin without meeting any resistance and proceeded to check each room of the house. The bedroom was clear, as were the bathrooms and the dining room. It was then that his nose caught a smell in the air. It was foul and he didn't like it at all. He recognized the smell as that of blood. Holding his breath to keep from vomiting, he stepped into the kitchen praying to whatever God was up there that it was just the smell of blood and not death.

"Carly!" Lucky hurried to his cousin's side. She was sprawled out like a rag doll and her flowered halter and white Capri's were soaked in blood. Her hand was covering her gunshot wound. Pulling her hand away, he noticed the hole. The bullet had gone straight through her back and stomach, leaving everything from her abdomen down numb and probably immobile.

"Carly? Carly, wake up." Lucky smoothed her hair from her forehead and continued to call her name. He knew better than to lift her so he treated her there. Thankfully Liz's brother was a doctor so Lucky knew enough to keep from killing Carly. Turning on all of the overhead lights, he was able to see the wounds more clearly. He kneeled beside his cousin and propped her head in one hand while applying pressure to her oozing leg with the other. Carly cried out in pain but didn't open her eyes. "Carly, I need you to wake up okay? It's Lucky. Talk to me." At first Carly didn't say anything. He would have to open an airway for her if she didn't start talking soon.

"Lucky? Where are the kids?" She asked, her eyes still firmly closed.

"Carly, keep talking." Lucky ignored her question because he didn't know the answer. He could only pray that they were safe. She obliged him and took his hand in hers, her eyes begging him to tell her what was going on. His hand was soaked in her blood so he wiped it on his clothes and grabbed a couch cushion to prop her legs on, keeping the blood flowing to her heart. He knew she was cold—knew it by the way she was shivering and the way her lip was turning an unsettling color of blue. She was breathing at least but it was choppy and very, very shallow.

"I need my children, Lucky. Please get them for me." Carly whimpered.

"Carly, you can go with me when I get them. For now, I need you to stay here with me." Lucky assured her.

"Why aren't we at the hospital?" Recollection ran over Carly's eyes and suddenly she remembered everything. "Oh my God, Lucky. I know where the kids are."

"Where are they Carly?" Lucky settled his hand over Carly's wound once again all the while trying to keep her warm.

"The safe house under the cabin. Call Sonny…I told them to. Cassie, Morgan, Michael." She seemed to be calling them but her voice caught in her throat and she began to cry.

"Who did this Carly?" God there was so much blood! He tried to soothe Carly but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Helena." Carly breathed and then sunk back into unconsciousness.

"Carly? CARLY!" Lucky tried to rouse her but found it impossible. Pulling out his cell phone—putting his life on the line—he started to call nine one-one. They couldn't find him here without having to question him. That would lead Helena right to him. But neither could he leave Carly. What was he going to do? As if in answer, he noticed Sonny running toward the cabin before his cell connected. Closing the phone, he waved Sonny toward him. Help was here. Sonny could save her!

Leaving Carly where she was-propping her head on a pillow-he went in search of the three little Corinthos' locked securely in the safe house. Sonny tended to Carly while he pulled back the cabinet doors and pressed a little button. They had been shown this secret passageway in case of an emergency. The board all of the cleaning products and assorted items were sitting on flipped over and moved back, leaving a one-man crawlspace. He called to his cousins but it took several minutes before he got an answer.

"We're okay, Lucky. Is it safe for us to come out? Is our dad here?" Michael called back.

"Yes times three." Lucky assured him.

"Morgan, you can go first." Michael offered. Not a moment later, Morgan's little dark head popped out of the hole. Lucky helped him out and next came Cassidy. Her blond curls were in disarray. Though Morgan was just a baby, he pulled Lucky's arms as he helped Cassidy get out. Michael pushed himself out of the hole and crawled over to his brother and sister, his deep red hair littered with a little bit of sand that he didn't think to brush away. He pushed that same button when they were far enough from the sink and it returned to how it was.

"Where's mom? Is she all right?" Michael demanded. Cassidy brushed some sand out of her hair and watched Lucky, waiting for answers as well. Morgan looked like he had been crying for quite some time.

"Your dad's with her now." Lucky explained. Already, he could hear the chopper flying in. It settled on the beach in front of the cabin, its wings flipping noisily. As Michael made a move toward the balcony, Lucky reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. "She's being flown to the hospital. She's very hurt."

Michael fought free of his cousin and ran to his mother, despite Lucky's words. "Mom? Mom!" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the paramedics lifting Carly onto a gurney and carrying her down the steps. She had an oxygen mask over her face and two IV's had been started to replace any lost fluid. "Mom!" Michael screamed, having every intention of going with her.

"Michael, no." Sonny argued forcibly. He grabbed his oldest son by the arms and pulled him back. "They have to take her to the hospital."

"Why aren't you going with her?" Michael's question came out as an accusation and Sonny almost stepped back.

Pulling the boy into his arms he hugged him tightly and promised that everything would be all right. The fear from the phone call he had received from Michael and the shock of seeing Carly bleeding out in the middle of the kitchen floor had just about done Sonny in. He heard Lucky behind him. "I'm going to go to the hospital with Carly. I have a car waiting. Do you think you can see the kids home?"

Lucky nodded as he watched the paramedics roll Carly into the chopper, packing themselves inside and making room for Sonny. Within minutes, the chopper was airborne and then it was gone. He turned to the children, all three of them in tears. Michael hadn't realized the extent of Carly's injuries otherwise he never would have left her. Cassie didn't know if she trusted the paramedics with her mommy and daddy. Morgan didn't understand why his mommy and daddy had both left him. Lucky herded them all into the car and they set off for Port Charles. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay until it was safe but he could always leave the kids with Sam. Jason left the woman with so many guards they would be more than safe.

"I look ridiculous." Jason huffed indignantly looking at the outfit Luke had sent him. Were they going to a costume party or a circus? He was dressed all in black with a black cape to match and a white half-mask covered a part of his face. He and Elizabeth were going to the Costume Party or "Masquerade" as Erik the Phantom—downright creative wasn't it? –And Christine Daae.

"I doubt you look worse than I do." Elizabeth argued, coming out to meet him, holding a white sequined mask in front of her face. Unlike him she was dressed all in pink. The straps hung on her shoulders, all white lace and pink roses. Matching roses kept the sides of her hair pinned, creating a crown of sorts. Two pearl earrings dangled from her ears. She had picked a silver crescent moon necklace for the outfit and a pair of white lace gloves to add the final touch.

"Damn." Jason sighed, with an exaggerated wave of his arms. "Ready to dance?"

"You hate to dance." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes well I only save my dancing for special occasions." Jason smirked and led her to the mansion where the ball was being held. The owner had too much money to spend and felt it necessary to throw an extravagant party or fifty. "Shall we?" Jason held out his arm and, with a smile, she looped her arm in his allowing him to escort her inside the exquisite hall.

Walking inside the extensive ballroom, Elizabeth couldn't help but stare. The floors were set in a pattern of arrowheads traveling from one cathedral window to the other. Several ancient-looking portraits hung on the walls but the real treat was the chandelier. With a satin finish and hundreds of little gumdrop crystals hanging from it, the chandelier brought even more beauty to the room. The chandelier held fifty candles in fifty decorative brass holders. The furniture had been moved back and out of the room.

After a few dances, they were ready to get Stefan and get out. "He's over there. By the bar." Jason explained, twirling Elizabeth around and pulling her back to him.

"Here goes." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Do you think you can make it that far?" She asked Jason. Nodding at her, he spun her around so that she would land right in Stefan's arms—or his back as it turned out. "Oh excuse me." Elizabeth apologized, holding the mask in front of her face to keep her identity hidden.

"Do you mind? I was over here, minding my own business—" Stefan's words died on his tongue as he looked at her.

"I guess I'm just a little clumsy." Elizabeth explained, covering her mouth. It seemed that Stefan had chosen to wear no costume, just a tuxedo.

"Where did you come from? I mean, I surely would have noticed you before now." Stefan assured her.

"I just thought I'd come here and dance. It's too bad none of the men here like dancing. I guess I'll just have to sit this one out." Elizabeth twirled her hair and sighed sadly.

"Well, my dear, you're in luck." Stefan held out his hand for her.

"Don't tell me you like to dance?" Elizabeth feigned surprise.

"Shall we?" Stefan led her to the dance floor and it turned out that he was a splendid dancer. "Might I ask you a question?" Stefan inquired.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth made sure that her mask was kept close to her face. The last thing they needed was for Stefan to catch on to what they were up to.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's wrists and pulled her toward him. "Whom, are you working for?" He whispered into her ear, his grip on her wrists tightening with each word he spoke.

"You're hurting me." Elizabeth shot back.

"Whom, are you working for?" Stefan repeated.

"Let me go." She demanded calmly.

"Answer my question." Stefan was holding her so tightly her wrists were losing circulation.

"I'm just here to dance." Elizabeth stated, pulling at his iron grip.

"You aren't a very good liar. Now answer my question." Stefan pulled the mask away from her and smiled. "Why Miss Webber, so nice to see you again." He snickered.

"If you know what's good for you, Stefan, you won't turn around." Jason threatened, pressing the barrel of his gun against the older man's back for emphasis.

"I should have known Corinthos would send his thug to do his dirty work." Stefan spat.

"I'm going to escort you to the car outside." Jason said sweetly, steering him toward the door.

"Just think, Stefan," Elizabeth began, "If you had worn a costume, we may not have been able to find you so easily. You're slipping in your old age."

"Tell this hooligan to let me go or it'll be Kristina who pays the price." Stefan guaranteed with a gleam in his eyes.

"You're bluffing." Jason knew. Sonny had called earlier to tell him that he had found Kristina with Ned. Damned stupid cousin of his was now dead. Jason figured he should feel some sort of sadness but he couldn't. Ned had crossed the line—first by teaming up with Helena and finally by taking Kristina away from her parents. At least Ned was dead and Helena had been caught. Luke really amazed him sometimes.

"Am I? Are you really willing to risk the child's life?" Stefan wondered thinking he had them hooked.

"Oh shut up." Elizabeth ordered as Jason shoved Stefan into the back of the limo, settling him next to Johnny.

"Stefan, this is Johnny. He's going to make sure you get where you need to go." Jason explained and then shut the door.

"Should we be worried?" Elizabeth queried as the limo drove away.

"Nah. We've got bigger fish to fry anyway." Just as he said this, his cell began ringing incessantly. Looking down he flipped open the phone, "Morgan. All right. Yeah I'm coming." Jason slipped the phone into his pocket and looked back at Elizabeth.

"You have to go." Elizabeth guessed.

"Carly's been shot. Sonny wants me to come to the hospital. You're welcome to come." He added as an afterthought.

"No, I don't want to impose. I'll be by to see Carly later." Elizabeth promised watching him leave.

Jason motioned for one of his guards and mumbled something to him. As Jason hopped onto his motorcycle, the guard led Elizabeth to yet another limo. "Where to, Miss Webber?" The mustached man wondered.

"Sonny's island." Elizabeth answered without thinking. She had overheard Jason on the phone to Sonny, talking about where Lucky was hiding.

Author's Notes: Helena and Stefan are caught! Liz knows where Lucky is! Sonny and Alexis are getting along! I know what you're thinking: it could only happen in this story. Can you say reunions? That's what up next. Hope you're excited and that you enjoyed reading this. Leave a review if you want. There are only a few chapters left so if there's something you want to see, now's the time to let me know. 


	22. Chapter 22

The Lucky Ones

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never opened myself this way_  
><em>Life is ours, we live it our way<em>  
><em>All these words I don't just say<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
><em>Every day for us something new<em>  
><em>Open mind for a different view<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they do_  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>But I know<em>

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they do_  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>But I know<em>

_Never opened myself this way_  
><em>Life is ours, we live it our way<em>  
><em>All these words I don't just say<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
><em>Every day for us something new<em>  
><em>Open mind for a different view<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they say_  
><em>Never cared for games they play<em>  
><em>Never cared for what they do<em>  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>And I know<em>

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>No nothing else matters<em>

Nothing Else Matters By Metallica

Elizabeth felt the sand crunch under her sandals as she walked the stretch of beach. The view was absolutely breathtaking with the sky melting into the polychromatic water so that no one could tell where one ended and the other began. The colors fell against the sky in millions of shades of yellow, pink, and blue with the sun fading away to leave room for the moon. As the waves rushed toward the shore, she noticed that the closest wave was the color of Elmer's clear glue. Behind it, the shades varied from one blue to the other, getting darker and lighter depending on where you chose to look.

I wish I could paint like this, She thought to herself. What sort of colors would she have to blend together to get such brilliant blues? Such vibrant pinks? In her mind, she was already testing out colors and deciding how everything should look.

What am I doing here? She hadn't been able to answer that question yet. With every step she took, her courage seemed to diminish away even more. Maybe she should just turn around and leave. No one even knew she was here. He didn't know.

Planting her feet to prevent herself from taking even one step, Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She wasn't a coward and had every right to be here. She had gone through too much to just turn around and run away with her tail between her legs. Besides, Lucky had more than enough to answer to. She shouldn't be questioning her reason for being here, only why he was still here.

She had called Sonny before coming here and he had assured her that Lucky was staying in the guesthouse right next to the beach. She had been staring at it for twenty minutes now. What if she couldn't make it up those steps? What if she lost her nerve? On the other hand, what if she didn't? What if she never got to know how Lucky felt? Was she willing to throw their entire relationship away because she was afraid?

Elizabeth practically ran to the guesthouse, up the steps, and to the patio door. Closing her hand over the knob, Elizabeth pulled it open and let herself inside. Her voice caught in her throat the moment she turned to see Lucky sitting in the middle of the couch watching her. His gaze was so focused she found that she couldn't look away.

Elizabeth brushed a few locks of her chestnut hair away from her face, as was a nervous habit, Lucky knew. She stared at him with her eyes wide and her mouth closed in a tight line. He had watched her walk down the beach, unable to call out to her. So he had just sat there looking out the window and taking in the sight of the woman he loved so much but may have lost forever.

Lucky had been surprised to see Elizabeth but then he figured he probably shouldn't have been. He had known she would come here sooner or later…or at least he had prayed she would. If she had come any earlier she might have missed him. He had just dropped off the kids with Sam a few hours ago. Elizabeth looked wary and he tried to prepare himself for whatever she might say to him. There was no reason for her to hold back. He knew he deserved it.

But Elizabeth wasn't saying anything. She just stood there, watching him, waiting him out. Her silence was eating away at him and he worried that if one of them didn't say something very soon, he might just die right there on the spot. "I—" His throat closed and he had trouble breathing. What could he say to make this all better? How could he convince her to love him despite his stupidity and lies? What assurance could he give her to wipe the wariness from her eyes and allow her to trust him again?

"Don't bother, Lucky." Elizabeth warned, her eyes narrowing in anger. She wasn't sure what she should have been expecting because there was no way to know how she would react to seeing him again. She didn't know if she could forgive him. At the moment she felt used and alone.

"Please hear me out." Lucky begged. It was only now that he realized just how much he didn't want Elizabeth to blame him. He didn't want her to be on guard around him even though he had given her more than enough reason.

"I really don't know why I came here." Elizabeth admitted turning toward the door. At least this time she was leaving him instead of the other way around. She heard his footsteps and felt Lucky grab a hold of her arms to keep her from leaving. "Let me go, Lucky."

Lucky chuckled, "I've never been very good at that, have I? Look at me." He turned her to face him but she refused to meet his stare. Lifting her chin with his thumb, Lucky continued, "Please try to understand. Helena was going to come after you to get back at me. I couldn't let that happen so I—"

"So you faked your own death leaving me here to mourn your passing." Elizabeth finished hastily, having memorized everyone's reason for everything they had done. Really it had been for her, they said. They had never meant to hurt her, they promised. If there had been any other way. "I know all that." Elizabeth explained, meeting his apologetic eyes with her intense ones.

"I never meant for it to go so far. I never wanted you to get hurt." Lucky could tell that she didn't believe him.

"Really? You didn't think believing you were dead would hurt me? My God Lucky, what do you take me for?" A fool, she answered silently. None of them had trusted her to keep the secret and she felt forever cutoff. Elizabeth backed away from Lucky and, as hard as she could, punched him in the nose. "Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me Lucky Spencer?"

Lucky ran his fingers over his nose, noticing that she hadn't even made him bleed. He knew that if she had really wanted to hurt him, she would have aimed for a different spot entirely. Smiling to himself, Lucky advanced on Elizabeth not put off by the fact that she was backing away from him.

Lucky was watching her like a lion would a gazelle: eyes focused, objective clear. He just kept getting closer and closer to her until she was backed up against the wall. Planting his hands on either side of her head, Lucky licked his lips.

"Wait." She heard herself say, putting her hand to his chest to keep him from coming any closer. If he kissed her then it was all over. She would completely forget what they had been fighting about in the first place. He would believe it was okay to do what he had done and forever take her for an idiot. "You can't just kiss me and expect everything to go back to how it was." Elizabeth assured him, his heart beating furiously against her hand.

Lucky cupped her face in his hand, not leaning in to kiss her, but just watching her. His fingers ran over her lips and down her cheek, her skin soft and warm against his hand. He allowed himself to take comfort in the way his fingers felt running through her baby-soft hair. Elizabeth watched him, her lip trembling, and Lucky told himself to back away from her. Disregarding the warning he continued to stroke her face and run his fingers through her hair, needing this moment with her for a reason he couldn't quite fathom.

What was she going to do? If she stayed here with him, she might regret it. He was like an addiction to her and she worried she might never get enough of him. Why wasn't she saying anything? He was taking her silence as encouragement. Realizing that, she said nothing still. Why did he have to be so wonderful? It didn't seem quite fair. Here she was hurt and upset beyond comprehension and yet, standing here with him, sharing this moment with a man she still loved despite everything, Elizabeth couldn't find fault or utter a word of refusal.

Lucky watched Elizabeth open her mouth to speak but she must have thought better of it because no words came out. She didn't pull her hand away from his chest or tell him to stop what he was doing but he couldn't take it for anything more than it was. Though she would never say it, Elizabeth was scared of him. Maybe not that he would ever hurt her physically but that he might break her heart again if she allowed herself to love him. In her eyes he saw the fear, reading it clearly. He dropped his hand from her face and backed away, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elizabeth watched Lucky turn his back on her but forced herself to stay calm, to be strong, or at least to give the impression of both. She would not break down in front of Lucky, but would cry in her own company for everything that had been lost. Wrapping her arms around her middle she walked outside onto the balcony, entranced by the water below. Behind her she heard footsteps but didn't turn around.

Lucky watched Elizabeth watch the ocean but didn't think it right to distract her with his excuses. She deserved so much more than that. She needed a man who wouldn't hurt her, but love her with a passion that could only be expressed never explained. God only knew how much Lucky loved Elizabeth but was he prepared to give himself to her in a way he never had before, to become completely vulnerable? Was he willing to be that man for her? And that's when he knew: he already was.

"Elizabeth?" She closed her eyes, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. Her knees were already weakening and he hadn't even touched her yet. She could hear her heart beating dangerously against her ribs but knew there would be no calming down for her. It wasn't just the passion she felt radiating from where Lucky stood, but the trust she recognized in his voice.

"Please don't leave me." Lucky begged, his voice never wavering despite how much he was sacrificing— his future, his life, and his heart. He would give it all to Elizabeth if she wanted it but only her. Should she reject him, he would never again allow himself to love any other woman the way he had her.

"You left me." Elizabeth couldn't hide the accusation in her voice anymore than she could stop the tears from falling from her swollen eyes. Her arms were still wrapped protectively around her middle and she was afraid that she might fly apart if her hold ever loosened. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you."

"Just looking at you hurts me." Lucky replied softly. He found himself moving toward her, his body drawn to hers almost magnetically. "I know you love me." He whispered against her ear once he was standing beside her.

"Lucky?" She sighed, not sure how to make this better. What could she say to make the hurt go away? The tears were getting worse and she found that she couldn't see the ocean clearly anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Elizabeth." But when I'm not with you, it hurts me. "You deserve to be happy. I want that for you." I want that for me too. "I know that I can love you the way you need to be loved but I also know how much my being here hurts you. Do you want me to leave?"

Elizabeth turned to Lucky and closed the distance between them, her lips a mere centimeter from his. "Kiss me." She begged him, laying everything on the line. Lucky obliged her, barely meeting her lips with his. As the moment's ticked by, the force behind the kiss intensified. Elizabeth could feel the love behind his kisses and leaned into his hand as it reached up and wrapped around her neck. She couldn't say why she gave herself to him—why, in that moment she found it safe enough to trust him.

Pulling away from Elizabeth, Lucky kissed her forehead and smiled brightly. "I love you so much."

Smiling back, Elizabeth answered, "I love you too." As they each said these words, the pain and fear abated without warning. Uncertainty hung in the air but the trust they had rediscovered in one another far outweighed it in importance and they set all doubts aside.

"Do you love me enough to marry me, Elizabeth Webber?" Lucky inquired, taking her hands in his and bending down in front of her. He pulled a silver ring from his pocket and presented it to her. It was a two-carat sapphire ring that matched Elizabeth's eyes perfectly. How long had he been carrying this ring around? Six months? A year?

"I would love to marry you." Elizabeth couldn't breathe as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to face her.

"Are you sure?" Lucky didn't think he could take it if she backed out.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to spend my life with you." Elizabeth promised, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well in that case…" Lucky pressed his lips against hers, cupping her face in his hand. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the two of them seemed to a do a little dance as they headed into the bedroom.

Elizabeth kissed Lucky the way she had dreamed of doing since the "accident." He was here now—she hadn't really lost him. Beyond the betrayal and all of the lies, lay the reasoning behind it. He hadn't faked his death to punish her for loving him, but had done so to protect her from Helena. Though she had been told this time and time again, only now did it sink in.

"Penny for your thoughts." Lucky broke the contact and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you and I understand why you did what you did." Elizabeth replied.

"But…?" Lucky urged.

"But I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to be able to move past it and share my life with you." Elizabeth met his gaze. "Can we do that? Can we just forget that it happened and be together? I want that Lucky. I want to hold you and love you until the day I die."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucky watched her, sensing that there was more.

"Can you hold me, please, Lucky? Hold me and don't let go." Elizabeth whispered.

"I have no intention of ever letting you go, Elizabeth." Lucky promised, sitting down on the bed with her. The two of them laid down, Elizabeth cradled in Lucky's arms. He rocked her until she fell asleep, thankful for such a moment with the woman he loved. 


	23. Chapter 23

Meeting My Sister

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked Carly, squeezing her hand.

"Good." Carly answered, opening her eyes and looking up at Sonny. "Are the children okay?"

"They're fine, thanks to you. Lucky left them with Sam and Jason. I haven't been by to see them yet."

"What? Why not?" Carly inquired.

"I wasn't going to leave you while you were still out. They're fine. Jason is going to bring them by later on today when Monica will let you have visitors." Sonny promised

"Wouldn't you be considered a visitor?" Carly considered.

"Oh I didn't ask to be in here, I demanded." Sonny replied.

"Gee, imagine that." Carly rolled her eyes.

Sonny bent down and kissed her. From behind them, they heard the door creak open.

"Eww, get a room." Cassie giggled. She was holding onto Morgan's hand, standing in the doorway.

"Where are Jason and Michael?" Sonny wanted to know.

"They've gone in search of candy bars." Cassie explained, dropping little Morgan's hand and practically sprinting to her mother. Carly pulled Cassie into a hug.

"Mommy!" Morgan squealed and launched himself at Carly. Sonny caught him by his belt and lowered him so that he could hug Carly without hurting her.

"Kids." Michael sighed, sending Carly a big smile.

"Hey Mr. Man." Carly motioned for Michael and he obliged her.

"I have stumbled onto the missing candy. I am the King of Candy." Jason announced happily.

"Right. Feel like sharing?" Cassie wondered, looking back at Carly.

"I think I'll stay here and rest. Go on ahead." Carly insisted so Cassie and Morgan went with their Uncle Jason. Michael didn't launch himself at Carly as his brother and sister had but watched her thoughtfully. "Hey?" Carly played with Michael's hair. "I'm fine."

With those words, Michael began to cry, unable to control it. Wrapping his arms around Carly, he cried until his eyes were swollen. "I was so scared, Mom. Cassie and Morgan were too but I kept them safe." Michael assured her, shaking in her arms.

"I know, Michael and I'm so proud of you. You did just what I asked you to. You're really growing up fast." Carly kissed the top of his head and looked over at Sonny, tears starting to well up in her own eyes.

"It's over now, Michael." Sonny promised. "And you know what?" Michael lifted his head and met his father's gaze with his own. "Kristina's home. She's with Alexis right now but I thought maybe we could go and see her a little bit later."

"No need. We're here." Alexis called, stepping inside. Kristina walked in behind her, a little more nervous than she wanted to let on. She took one look at Michael and he smiled at her.

"Kristina, this is your brother Michael. Cassie and Morgan should be back in a minute." Sonny assured his youngest daughter. She was glowing as she watched him.

"Daddy, do you want a Whatchamacallit or a Snickers?" Cassie wondered, stopping in her tracks when she saw Kristina. "Hey, you look a lot like my Daddy." She cocked her head to the side.

"He's my Daddy too." Kristina explained, not so sure about the whole situation herself.

"Really? Are you Kristina?" Cassie's mouth dropped at the idea.

"Uh huh." Kristina promised.

"This is great!" Cassie picked Kristina up and spun her around. "I really have a sister! I'm no longer stuck with boys!" Cassie shrieked happily.

"Cassie—" Alexis began nervously.

"Cassie, chill out. Don't scare her." Sonny ordered kindly, no longer wondering how his children would react to meeting Kristina.

"Sorry. Kristina, my name's Cassidy. I'm your big sister. Since you're still little you can call me Cassie like Morgan does." Cassie explained.

"Who's Morgan?" Kristina inquired.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked Carly, coming to stand in front of her as if trying to protect her from the strange little girl who looked like his Daddy.

"Morgan, this is your sister, Kristina. She's been away for a long time so I want you to be nice to her. Can you do that buddy?" Sonny asked Morgan.

"Do I have to share my toys with her?" Morgan wanted to know.

"I have my own." Kristina replied.

"Good. I'm Morgan." Morgan said to Kristina, walking over to where she was standing.

"Hey you guys know what?" Michael looked at his brother and sisters. "The hospital has a playroom. Wanna go play?"

"Sure." They said in unison. Kristina looked at Alexis for approval just as Michael, Cassie, and Morgan looked at Carly and Sonny.

"Who am I to keep you from having fun?" Alexis laughed. "Go on and play. I'll be right there."

"I don't have a problem with it." Sonny assured them.

"Michael, be careful okay?" Carly smiled to let him know that she trusted him in his ability to take care of his siblings.

"Don't worry Carly. I'll go with them." Alexis interjected before Carly could say anything else. She herded the children out one by one.

"Some things never change." Sonny rolled his eyes and smiled at his lovely wife.

"Cassie!" Jason came running into the room, looking shocked at having lost the kids. His arms were filled with candy.

"It's okay, Jase. Alexis took all four of them to the playroom." Carly replied.

A look of relief played on Jason's face. "They ran away when I was getting the candy." He explained, dropping the candy on Carly's bed and heading out the door.

"Bon appetite." Sonny sighed, opening a candy bar and handing it to Carly.

"Really? The hospital's been feeding me Jell-O." Carly replied in disgust. She took one bite of the candy bar and moaned aloud. "Oh that's good."

Sonny pulled the wrapping off a second candy bar and ate it himself. "Just another day in paradise." Stroking her face with his free hand, he watched her graciously chomp the candy bar into nothing.

"Will you always be here with me?" Carly implored.

"You couldn't run me off if you tried, Caroline." Sonny smirked and kissed her, licking the chocolate off of her lips. 


	24. Chapter 24

For You

"Jason I'm telling you. Sam is pregnant!" Carly squealed with delight and fell back onto the couch, completely disregarding Monica's warning—rest was for the weak! She had been released today. Sonny had taken all four children to the park with Alexis—of course—and Carly was truly bored out of her mind. What better way to escape monotony than meddling in her best friend's life?

After tying up all the loose ends, Jason had had to help Luke with the club. He loved helping his friends but it had been two days since they caught Helena and Stefan and he had yet to see Sam. He had planned on going to her before anyone else asked him for another favor, but Carly had pulled him into the penthouse, assuring him that Sam was going to tell him something important. He had tried twice to leave but Carly wouldn't shut up!

"Carly you don't know that." Jason sighed, watching the door with a longing gaze. Why was he still over here? The woman he loved was across the hall, waiting for him to return.

"But I'm telling you. I heard her! She was talking to someone, telling them about being six weeks along." Carly promised, ready for anyone to take her seriously.

"She wouldn't be talking to someone else before talking to me." Jason knew.

"What if it was Dr. Meadows? I mean, she would know before you." Carly retorted logically.

Jason turned and left, heading across the hall irritated and longing to see Sam. Carly didn't try to stop him this time, somehow knowing that he was serious. He watched his hand reach out and grab the knob, twist it, and push it open. Jason didn't waste any time running up the stairs but Sam wasn't there. He searched all of the rooms upstairs and then returned to the first floor, wondering where she was.

It was then that he saw her laying the couch, a book lying on her chest, her eyes closed. For a full minute, Jason couldn't move or speak. She was absolutely breathtaking and all she had to do was lay there. Her coffee-brown hair lay in all directions and she seemed to be glowing. Three strides later, he was knelt down in front of her, torn between waking her up and letting her sleep. Very softly, Jason reached out and stroked her hair. She stirred but didn't wake up. Her grip on the book seemed to tighten as if she was afraid someone might take it from her. Displayed on the cover were two simple words: Baby Names. Carly couldn't be right. How often did that happen? He checked the title again but nothing had changed except maybe his decision to wake her up.

Bending down to her mouth, Jason planted a sweet kiss on Sam's lips. She kissed him back, not fully awake and he felt her rise from the couch. Looking at her, he noticed that her eyes were still closed. Their kiss was not a timid one as if she knew without even opening her eyes that it was him, had memorized his kisses. He swept his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth, granting him total access. Jason rested his hand on her back and though it killed him, tore his lips from hers so that he could watch her open her eyes.

Sure enough, as soon as he was no longer kissing her, Sam's eyes popped open and she smiled. "Hi." He ran his hand up and down her back bringing her closer to him. Scooting over she gave him room to sit down but he swept her in his arms and took her spot, cradling her on his lap causing her to drop the book she had been holding so tightly.

"Hell of a hello." Jason smiled back, brushing his cheek against hers. He could just sit here with her forever and that would be okay with him. She fell against him and he was able to brush her hair from her face.

"Did you just get home?" Sam wondered her eyes twinkling. Maybe she was pregnant. If anyone deserved to have a baby it was she and he wanted one as well. Dr. Meadows assured her that they still needed to wait a good year and that was what bothered him. God, please don't make me choose, he silently begged. He was getting ahead of himself. All he had so far was Carly's supposition and she didn't hold much clout as far as he was concerned. Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sam shuffled against Jason causing him to groan and bit her lip deciding whether or not she should tell him. He would either love the idea or hate it. Here she goes. Taking a deep breath, Sam met his stare.

"Hey?" Jason massaged her back softly with his hand. "Whatever it is, we're in this together." Jason promised, not liking the uncertainty that had suddenly swept over her gaze.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Sam let out a sigh of relief and explained, "How would you feel about—"

Without warning, Carly burst inside their home with a goofy grin on her face. "Did you tell him yet?" She demanded.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason yelled. Sam hopped off of his lap and he made his way to where Carly stood. Grabbing her arm, he wheeled her out of the apartment and clicked the deadbolt in place.

"I have a key." Carly reminded stubbornly.

"Then we'll have the locks changed tomorrow. Go home Carly!" Jason ordered. Shaking his head he looked over at Sam. She only smiled at him. "What's so funny?" He wanted to know, smiling back.

"Nothing." Sam promised barely suppressing her giggle. "Come here mister, I'm not through with you yet." She reminded wiggling her finger at him.

Jason didn't need to be encouraged. He walked over to her and brought her back to the couch, settling her against him as if Carly hadn't just burst in unexpectedly. "Now where were we?" Jason whispered.

"I was wondering how you would feel about—"

Jason's phone chirped in his pocket. Muttering an expletive, he threw it against the wall listening to it crackle. "You were saying?"

Sam looked over at the door. "Anyone else?" She yelled and then looked at Jason. "Sometimes when I'm here alone, I get scared. I mean not that someone's going to get me or anything but that maybe you won't come home one day. I'm not sure why I get these intense feelings—panic attacks if you will—but they seem to be happening a lot. I try to drown it out with the radio or the TV but since you and Sonny are always on both, there isn't any escape."

Jason had no idea she felt like this. She had always been so self-reliant that he hadn't thought about how much she actually needed him. "What are you saying?" He didn't know if he could handle her walking out on him again. She had done so right after Lila had died and then again when Hope had been taken away. Both times it had nearly killed him. This time her leaving might just do him in for good.

"Well I always thought that in this point in my life I would have someone to take care of and I do: I have you. But you're always gone and so then I thought about having a baby, but Dr. Meadows shot that theory all to Hell. I then decided that I needed someone to be here with me while you were gone and Jason I'm not trying to make you feel bad by telling you this. It's just that, well it's how I came to my decision."

"What decision would that be?" Jason hadn't realized he was gripping her wrists. Releasing her he rested his hands on her hips.

"My friend from high school Tori Owens caught up with me the other day. It had been such a long time since I'd seen her. Anyway she grew up to be a vet and was telling me this story about a litter of puppies." Sam looked at Jason, seeing if he knew where she was going with this.

"Six weeks old?" Jason guessed.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Sam scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Carly heard you talking to your friend about being six weeks along so she just assumed…" Jason answered.

"That I was pregnant? Oh. And you came home thinking I was. I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I wouldn't have rambled…or at least I would have tried not to ramble. You know how I am, Jason—"

Jason put his finger to her lips, silencing her, "You were saying?"

"I just kept thinking, 'A puppy. A sweet little puppy. I bet a puppy could keep me company while Jason's away.' Have you ever seen baby Cocker Spaniels? They're so cute." Sam's shoulders slumped.

"You want to get a puppy and you're worried that I don't want one? That's what you're so upset about?" Jason mentally slapped himself for worrying so much. He had made a complete fool of himself. For one thing he had based his assumptions completely on what Carly said. Yep, he was losing it.

"No actually we talked and I offered to buy two." Jason was a pretty reasonable guy so Sam doubted he would say no. It's just that she was trying to make this place feel more like home and since she couldn't have their baby yet, a puppy would fill its place.

Jason ran his hand over his face and laughed out loud surprising Sam. Puppies? She had been worried about buying puppies behind his back? He couldn't believe it. Damn Carly to Hell.

"You really thought I was pregnant?" Sam wished she had been able to confirm it, but she couldn't make real what wasn't yet. "I'm sorry."

Jason's eyes met hers. "You don't have anything in the world to be sorry about." Jason promised finding the spot between her ear and neck that was super-sensitive to his touch. Sam giggled and fought to get up. "And just where do you think you're going?" He watched Sam pick up the baby book and lay it on the table. She must have been trying to pick out names for their new puppies.

"Me?" Sam asked innocently. "I'm going to bed." She walked away from Jason with a little tease in her step. Really she didn't have to do anything. He wanted her. Forever and for always. Maybe that was why she didn't tell him the rest of her news.

Jason lifted her off of her feet and together they went upstairs. Once they were in front of the bedroom, Jason bumped open the door tripping over a tug-of-war toy he had never seen before. He turned himself around so that when they fell Sam would land on his chest. "I don't remember that being in front of the door before." Jason crooked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, it's a mystery." Sam concluded, helping Jason off of the floor. They made it to the bed somehow—it didn't make sense for all of the dog toys to be upstairs. Sam sat down on the bed and took off her tank top throwing it onto the floor. She fell back against a pillow and Jason was right there by her. Struggling out of his T-shirt, Jason pulled the damn thing off and threw it next to hers pulling Sam's body against his. She seemed to be shivering under him so he gathered her closer, battling her chills as best as he could. His fingers played with the button of her jeans until he had her begging him to take them off. Obliging her his hand scooped inside and he tugged them down and off. Relieving Jason of his own pants, Sam pulled him closer until their bodies found each other.

"I love you." Jason whispered against her ear as he eased himself inside Sam. Her body automatically reacted to the intrusion, moving against him until they were as one.

"I love you too." Sam's lips trembled against his and she was barely able to say the words. The tension just kept building and building. She heard Jason cry out first and she followed not too long after. Just as that first tidal wave rode over her she felt another coming. The intensity of it scared her and she just held Jason closer until it was over.

Jason smoothed her hair from her forehead and kissed her passionately. "I should go away more often." He chuckled and then groaned as Sam brought him deeper inside her.

"Oh no you shouldn't. I'm not letting you leave. Nope. Not going to happen. You better just get used to staying right here with me." Sam grinned at him and rolled over onto her side.

Jason wrapped her in his arms and kissed her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." He continued kissing up and down her shoulder, loving the way her body heated up against his lips.

Downstairs they could hear someone knocking. They groaned simultaneously but Sam was the first to get up. She grabbed her robe and tied it in the front. Jason watched her throw the robe around her. It almost swallowed her up. She opened the bedroom door and proceeded down the stairs. He heard her open the front door and thought it time for him to get up. Reaching for his pants, Jason zipped them up but didn't button them and pulled on a shirt. You never knew who was going to show up at your door especially when Carly was your neighbor.

He could hear Sam talking to someone and he rushed to see whom it was. Call him protective, but he didn't trust people around Sam. She tried to see the best in everyone and sometimes it got her into trouble. A woman with red hair and green eyes was standing in the doorway holding something. She looked to be about Sam's age. The vet, he knew. Jason would have to get closer to see what she was carrying.

"You must be Jason. My name is Tori Owens. Pleased to meet you." The redhead shook his hand.

"Likewise. Come on in. What have you brought us?" Jason pointed to the kennel.

"Puppies. I thought I'd let you choose which two you wanted from the litter." She explained stepping inside.

"You brought all of the puppies here?" Jason inquired in a strangled tone. He was all for dogs but chasing a dozen puppies around their penthouse didn't sound like fun.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport. How else will we know which ones are perfect?" Sam argued, turning to look at him.

Tori took the opportunity to set the kennel down and pop open the latch. A second later, twelve little black bodies scurried out, exploring their surroundings. Sam dropped down onto the floor and Jason sat as well. Just two, he reminded himself petting them all. "I'm no good at this. Which ones do you like?" He looked over at Sam who was giggling furiously as one of the puppies was tugging on the belt of her robe. The sight of her playing with the little ball of fluff brought a smile to Jason's face and a sense of calm. Everything was going to work itself out. They were going to be just fine. He could stop worrying.

"I don't know. I hate to single them out." Sam chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Samantha McCall." Jason warned. "We're getting two."

"I know it's just. Aww, look at that one." She pointed to one of the fatter ones. He had tried to run with the rest of them but his legs were too short and his stomach too wide so he gave up and rolled onto his back. Sam reached out and stroked his belly and he rolled onto her hand. She picked him up with one hand and scratched his little stomach with the other.

Jason felt puppy teeth biting into his finger and he looked down to see a very serious puppy staring at him. This puppy looked all business and Jason couldn't hide his smile. Scooping the little one in his hand, he realized just how small it was.

"Looks like you've been chosen." Tori smiled glancing at the puppies in Jason and Sam's arms. "I should get going." She took the remaining puppies and set them back inside the kennel, latching it shut.

Sam watched the woman leave and turned back to Jason as he closed the door. "Look." The puppy in her arms started to yawn and snuggled up against her.

"Hey? That's my spot." Jason assured the puppy pulling Sam into his arms and handing her his puppy.

"He looks like you." Sam told Jason, noticing the serious expression Jason's puppy held. Hers was playing with its feet. She handed him the puppies and headed to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Just as long as you don't try and cook anything." Jason acted scared at the idea.

"You better be glad you're holding those puppies or I'd have to hurt you." Sam brought the hot chocolate up to her lips and breathed in the heat.

Jason set the puppies on the floor and walked over to Sam, "Hey, you okay?"

Sam took in how worried he seemed, how protective he was of her as she stared back at him. "I'm fine. Wonderful. I have everything I want." She took Jason's hand and kissed it.

"As long as you don't go anywhere, so do I." Jason kissed her forehead and picked the puppies back up. "Do we have supplies for these little guys?"

"Girls." Sam corrected.

"Hmm?" Jason wasn't paying attention.

"They're both girls. Their supplies are in the hall closet upstairs." Sam explained sipping her hot chocolate. While Jason disappeared, she tried to figure out how she was going to tell him about her job offer. Maybe she shouldn't tell him. It would only make things worse and this day had been amazing.

But then if she didn't tell him, the company might call her and he might answer. He would feel betrayed if they told him before she did. It wasn't until her glass fell from her hands and crashed onto the kitchen floor, did she realize her hand was shaking. She heard Jason coming downstairs but wasn't sure where he was.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Jason grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Sam glanced at him and then at sight of the puppies wrestling next to Jason's feet. "I got a job offer in San Francisco as a scuba diver. They want me to search for old artifacts that have been lost at sea." She blurted before she thought better of it.

Jason watched her confused. "Scuba diver. San Francisco." He said each word slowly, his mouth forming a frown. So she was leaving after all. But what about the puppies? It didn't make sense to adopt them and then move halfway across the country. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say. It seems like it might be good for me." Sam began twirling her hair, shifting from foot to foot—anything but meet Jason's gaze.

"So you want to take the job in San Francisco?" The harshness of his words made her cringe.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first, Jason." Her eyes met his. "It's not just my decision to make." Oh, but she wanted it so badly! To be needed professionally. This staying at home thing was killing her. It had been a nice idea when she thought she was going to be a mother.

"That's not what I asked you." Jason pointed out. He couldn't keep his tone light because the idea of her leaving cut through him.

"I know. I would never ask you to leave Port Charles. I mean your whole family is here and your work is too." In a whispered voice, she admitted, "Jason, I need this." Tears began to pour from her eyes and she turned her back on him. "It's just so hard. I could never leave you. I love you so much. But this opportunity has made me realize that there's another part of myself that I've been neglecting. Please don't hate me. I need this." She repeated, shaking so bad now that she could barely stand.

Jason came up behind her wrapping her in his arms and holding her while she cried, trying not to cry along with her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. He now understood why he had been so jumpy today, why he had felt an impending doom. Fate was a bitch and it was playing a tough and unfair game. Jason couldn't take this opportunity away from Sam, couldn't rip it away—not if he really loved her as he said he did.

"Why did you adopt the puppies?" It seemed like a reasonable question.

"To convince myself that this is where I belong." Sam replied, shaking against him.

"It didn't work." Jason answered, resting his cheek on her head.

"No." She whispered ashamed to admit such a thing.

"If you need this, I mean if you really do need this, I'm not going to hold you back." Jason pushed her away from him so she could see that he was serious.

"I don't want to lose you either." The tears were free flowing now and she couldn't stop them. "Please don't make me choose." Between her dreams and the life she had with him. He knew that's what she meant.

"What if I came with you?" Jason suggested.

"What? Everything and everyone you love is here." Sam reminded him.

"So? It's not like I'm cutting myself off from them, just moving somewhere else." It sounded reasonable to him. "The way I see it, you get to live out your dreams and I get to be with you which is the one dream I can't live without."

"Really?" She asked warily. "What about your job?"

"I've been wanting to leave the business for some time now. I think it's best to make a clean break." And he wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. When Kristina was kidnapped, Jason had seen just how vulnerable he and Sonny both were. He couldn't keep risking Sam's life the way he had been.

"But what would you do in San Francisco?" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'll figure it out." Jason replied.

"And you would do that? For me?" Sam edged closer to him but still a bit unsure.

"For you and for those little puppies." Jason pointed to the little black balls of fluff. They had tired their little bodies out and were now resting on top of each other.

"Really?" Sam smiled and ran into Jason's arms. Jason nodded and she squeezed him tighter. "Oh, my God. We have so much to do. I mean packing up this place is going to take some time and I'll have to call my new employers tomorrow and let them know that I want the job. You need to go and tell Sonny of course. I'll look and see if I can find any houses for sale in San Francisco or maybe another penthouse."

She was talking so fast Jason knew there was only one way to shut her up. Leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, keeping her from carrying on the ramble.

"That's cheating." Sam said against his lips.

"I know we have a lot to do but do you think it can wait until morning?" Jason made a face at her.

"Oh are you busy tonight?" Sam wondered.

Jason smiled. "Yep. I'll be busy all night long."

"Well then I better go so you can—" Sam stepped out of his arms only to feel him grab the belt of her robe and pull her back. "I feel like a yo-yo."

"You're not going anywhere tonight." Jason promised her. 


	25. Chapter 25

What is Really Important

"I'll take Morgan, Uncle Jason, Dad, Uncle Ric, Aunt Courtney, Alexis, and Aunt Emily." Michael sorted.

"What about me? I am your mother." Carly reminded.

Michael shrugged, "Sorry Mom, but you can't even play video games. Plus you throw like a girl."

Carly huffed and smiled at her son, looking toward the other captain: Jax. "All right, I'm thinking Kristina, Carly, Sam, Cassie, Nikolas…"

"What are you guys up to?" Elizabeth wondered, as she and Lucky walked arm and arm to where they were all planning on playing.

"Oh you know," Jax explained, "Dodge ball seemed like a good idea but now we don't have enough players."

"Well you do now." Lucky assured him, tugging Elizabeth forward.

"Oh I don't know." Elizabeth considered, "You're not a very gracious loser, Lucky."

"When have I ever lost?" Lucky challenged.

"All right, we're in." Elizabeth agreed rolling her eyes at her fiancé.

"Does that mean I can trade Aunt Courtney for Elizabeth?" Michael wanted to know.

"Already signing me over to another team? I am shocked." Courtney put a hand to her chest.

"Sorry Aunt Courtney but you throw like a girl too." Michael replied.

"I am a girl." Courtney countered.

"I guess that means I get my lovely wife on my side then." Jax smirked at her.

"Seriously, get a room!" Cassie pouted, folding her arms.

Everyone laughed and Jax picked the rest of his team before they set out to play. Carly hadn't been able to do much since leaving the hospital a week ago so when Monica informed her that she could return to her old habits, Carly had suggested Dodge ball. After all when was the last time they had played together as a family?

For the next two hours, they played Dodge ball, bringing a lot of attention to themselves and having as much fun as possible. Jason had informed Sonny that he and Sam were moving to California so for them, it was sort of like saying goodbye. They promised to visit—as did every person who had ever left Port Charles. For Elizabeth and Lucky it was a little dose of normalcy—something they could both use after spending every waking moment planning their wedding.

Nikolas threw the ball at Emily but she dodged only to crash into Jason who had had a perfect shot—Sam wasn't even paying attention. The two of them stumbled, giving Sam the opportunity to take Jason out. He helped Emily up and wiggled his finger at Sam, promising to pay her back when he came back in the game. Alexis hit Jax in the back when he was talking to Courtney.

"That's cheating!" Jax accused.

"There's no talking in Dodge ball." Alexis shot back with a smile.

Carly managed to knock out Elizabeth—really she hadn't meant to hurt the poor girl even though they weren't the best of friends—but was soon knocked on her ass by Sonny.

"Just what you need." Carly frowned, "A bigger ego." She joined Jason on the park bench, watching the two teams battle it out.

"Are you happy?" Jason inquired in that brotherly way of his.

"Yeah I really am, Jase. Are you?" Carly asked Jason, nodding at Sam who had yet to get knocked out.

"If I were any happier, I'd let you buy me a clown suit." Jason chuckled.

"It's amazing how it all works out, isn't it Jase?" Carly replied thoughtful. "I mean who would have thought that I would get shot, Sonny and Alexis would produce a child—two people who can barely stand to be in the same room together, mind you—and that we would pull off the biggest scam in the history of the world?"

"It would make a great book." Jason agreed, giving Carly a hug.

"Promise you'll call everyday?" Carly held back the tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everyday and every night okay, Carly?" Jason promised, brushing her hair from her face when she finally released him.

"What if I get into trouble?" Carly pouted, still not comfortable with the idea of Jason being so far away.

"I'm just a plane ride away." Jason assured her, kissing her head and leaving her on the bench.

Carly watched him walk over to Sam and pull her away from the group. They went off by themselves and Carly didn't see any reason to follow. She spent the rest of the afternoon watching her children play together, listening to their giggling. Carly loved the way they made Kristina feel like part of the family even though she had yet to do the same for Alexis.

"I think the kids might be tired." Sonny figured, coming to sit down next to Carly. Sure enough, Cassie's face was bright red and Michael was breathing hard from exertion.

"Think we should head home?" Carly laid her head on Sonny's shoulder, feeling safe.

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Sonny decided and the two of them gathered up the children.

"You know Alexis," Carly began, handing Cassie a bottle of water, "Kristina is welcome to come over and play."

"Carly, I appreciate the offer, but I haven't gotten to spend that much time with my daughter and I'd like to be able to enjoy my vacation." Alexis took Kristina's hand and led her away.

"You could come too." Carly explained, biting the inside of her jaw. Her children needed their sister and if that meant that she had to put up with Alexis, so be it.

Alexis edged closer, prepared to run away at the first sign of trouble. "I did want to get Kristina's room ready for her and I'm sure she would love to play with her sister and brothers."

"Then it's settled. While you're having her room done, she can play over at our house." Carly smiled down at Kristina and then at Alexis.

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis agreed and they—with Cassie, Kristina, Morgan, and Michael between them—walked to the limo together, leaving Sonny to talk with Jason.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonny wanted to make sure his friend knew what he was getting himself into.

"Absolutely." Jason assured him.

"Did I ever tell you about my office in California?"

"No."

"I was hoping maybe you could head it up for me while you're out there." Sonny offered, knowing that Jason would go crazy without something to do. Jason nodded in acceptance and Sonny clapped him on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck." Sonny continued.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me." Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. This whole situation was getting far too sentimental for him. First with Carly and now Sonny. Emily seemed to be the only one handling it well.

"We're just moving not dying." Sam assured them, hugging Sonny goodbye. "Where's Carly?"

"I think she headed to the limo already with the kids. If you hurry, you might catch her." Sonny explained.

She found Carly loading all four Corinthos' into the black stretch limo. Carly noticed Sam and ran up to hug her.

"Take care of Jason please." Carly begged, willing herself not to cry. She could make it until they hopped on that plane—then she was going to ball her eyes out.

"And you take care of Sonny and those little rug rats." Sam ordered softly.

"You'll have your own soon enough." Carly knew, forcing herself to climb into the limo.

"I'll write everyday." Sam promised just before Max closed the door.

A few hours later, Sam and Jason walked through the terminal and onto their plane. This trip was more than a simple plane ride—it was a commitment. Though Jason hadn't proposed to her yet, it almost didn't matter. He was turning his whole life upside down for her and she couldn't have felt happier.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason pointed to the box she held in her hand.

"No one will ever know." Sam stood on tiptoe to give Jason a kiss and looked down, making sure that there were enough holes in the box. And she was right. From Port Charles to San Francisco, no one noticed the tiny puppies sleeping in the bottom of the carrier.

-

One month later (with everyone in attendance including Jason and Sam)  
>Elizabeth stood at the back of the church, nervously wringing her hands. Emily placed a hand on her shoulder, kissing her cheek quickly before leading Lulu to the front of the line of bride's maids. Luke came up from behind Liz, taking her arm in his.<p>

"Are you ready for a lifetime married to a Spencer?" Luke flashed a toothy grin before tapping Sky on the shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Elizabeth couldn't keep from laughing quietly. The doors opened and Lulu started down the aisle, escorted by Michael. Nikolas, Emily, Dillon, and Skye followed them slowly. The Wedding March filled her ears as Luke took the first step down the aisle. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as her gaze fell on Lucky's.

"Yes." Liz whispered, knowing Luke would hear her and know what she meant. Many long seconds later she was in front of the priest and Lucky her fingers laced with his. The priest began the ceremony but Elizabeth and Lucky didn't hear a word of it. Elizabeth was the first to share her vows. "They tell you where you need to go. They tell you when you need to leave. They tell you what you need to know. They tell you who you need to be. But everything inside of you knows there's much more than empty conversations filled with empty words. I'm on fire when you're near me. I'm on fire when you speak. I'm on fire burning at all these mysteries."

Lucky cleared his throat, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Give me one more time around. Give me one more chance to see. Give me everything you are. Give me one more chance to be near you. Because everything inside me starts to look like everything I hate. You are the hope I have for change. You are the only chance I'll take. I'm on fire when you're near me. I'm on fire when you speak. I'm on fire burning at all these mysteries."

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, do you take Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad till death shall you part?" The priest turned his gaze onto Elizabeth carefully.

"I do," Elizabeth gave Lucky a watery smile, her tears falling freely.

"And do you, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second take Elizabeth Imogene to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad till death shall you part?"

"I do," Lucky's eyes burned with tears of joy as the priest spoke again.

The priest turned to Elizabeth and said, "Please take this ring as a token of your love and place it on Lucky's finger." The priest instructed. Once she had, he continued, "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Elizabeth replied, trying to keep her tears at bay as she slipped the ring onto Lucky's finger.

The priest turned to Lucky and went through the process again. Lucky couldn't control his tears any better than Elizabeth as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest shut his black bible as Lucky pulled Liz into his arms to share their first kiss as a married couple. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer."

Author's Notes: The vows are from the song "On Fire" by Switchfoot. Who loved this chapter besides me? I'd like to say before I start rambling that my friend, Sam, wrote the entire Lucky and Liz wedding. I had reached writer's block and asked her to help. Was the Jasam moment cute or what? I love the little puppies myself—am an absolute sucker for them. How will Carly make it without Jason? She does get into a lot of trouble. What is waiting for them once they get to San Francisco? Enough of these questions please review and thank you for reading. There's one chapter to go (holds breath) so I hope you'll stick around long enough to read it. I should be updating later this week if not sooner so you won't have to wait too long. I just wanted to let all of you know that I love hearing from you and that this story wouldn't have made it without your wonderful support. (Beware sentimental moment LOL)! Love ya, Kristin 


	26. Chapter 26

Simple Twist of Fate

Jason wasn't sure what he woke him up but he was wide-awake now. Looking down at Sam, he noticed that she was still asleep. Light seeped in through the blinds, falling on her face. Every morning he had to remind himself that he was really here with her and that she wasn't going anywhere. They had made everything official three months ago in Port Charles in company of their family and friends. Even in the early morning light he could see her wedding ring sparkling from where it rested on her finger. His was the matching band to hers—just a simple gold one.

"Jason?" Sam sat up quickly. Apparently she didn't know what had woken her either.

Jason smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her, noticing that she wasn't quite awake. "It's okay."

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, pointing toward the door.

Climbing off of the bed Jason made his way downstairs and to the front door with Sam watching from the top of the staircase. Again there was a bang on the door. Pulling it open impatiently, Jason was stunned to see Bridget standing on the other side. Sam ran to where they were standing, trying to prove to her that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"What are you doing here?" Jason demanded, taking in the sight of Hope resting in her car seat. She wasn't very old, maybe twelve months. Neither Jason nor Sam had had any contact with Bridget or Hope for that matter in almost a year. Having her standing in front of them, Jason felt his heart break again. He couldn't do this twice. Why was she here? She had ripped their lives apart already.

Gripping onto the car seat so tightly that her knuckles were white, Bridget forced herself to look into Jason and Sam's eyes. She had come here for a reason and she couldn't back out now. She couldn't blame Jason for being suspicious after what she had done. "I came to give you, Hope."

As soon as Bridget's words registered in Sam's ears, she passed out cold. Jason ran to her side, trying to revive her as he looked vehemently over at Bridget. If a person could truly shoot daggers at someone by just staring at them…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" Bridget assured Jason, noticing Sam start to stir. "Hope is your daughter not mine. She has always been yours. I didn't want her, truly I didn't. A.J.—"

Jason cut her off and helped Sam from the floor, "What about A.J.? How do you even know him?" Everything was starting to click into place and at the moment Jason felt very hollow.

"A.J. hired me to give my daughter to you. I never intended on keeping her—I mean she wasn't exactly planned. He knew that if I posed as a teenager Courtney—" Bridget knew this was going to be a long story and it would take a lot to convince them that she was telling the truth.

"Posed as a teenager? What the hell does that mean? How old are you?" Jason could feel the anger boiling just below the surface.

"Twenty-two. A.J. hired me to give you my baby. The next part of the plan was to take her away as you did with Michael. He wanted revenge and I guess he almost got it." Bridget wasn't proud of what she had done. In fact, she felt lower than low, using her own daughter to make money.

Jason couldn't hear her words over the sound of his heart beating wildly against his chest. All those nights he had cried himself to sleep when both Sam and Hope left him. All those times he had wondered if he might be cursed. All the fights he and Sam had gotten into because neither of them could handle losing Hope. None other than his late brother, A.J, had caused all that pain. Jason felt his hands clench into fists despite the fact that A.J. was dead and there was no left to hit. He had known his brother was envious of him but he never thought A.J. could do something like that.

Sam stood next to Jason, feeling a little lightheaded but not about to pass out again. Had she heard right? Bridget wanted them to have Hope? But why? She hadn't minded ripping a screaming baby from Sam's arms all those months ago. Why was now any different? And what was to stop her from taking Hope back someday? There was no guarantee. "I don't believe you." Sam heard herself say. She hadn't meant to say it aloud but sometimes her mouth got the better of her.

"I don't expect you to just yet." Bridget sighed sitting on the couch. Ever since Sam had passed out she had made her way into the house, needing to sit down. Hope was heavy enough without the car seat.

Sam and Jason joined her on the couch, neither of them daring to look at Hope. This was too hard for them and until they knew it to be true, there would be no more bonding. Sam felt as if she couldn't breathe but hid it well behind her anger. She had heard Bridget talking about A.J. and had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Now if she could get through this without strangling the girl, she'd be in good shape.

"I met A.J. a while ago and he hired me to give you Hope. He wanted you to have her long enough to where you would miss her when she was gone. He said he wanted you to feel every second of agony that he felt when he learned of Michael's paternity and discovered that his own brother had plotted against him. And then he had to go and get himself killed." She rolled her eyes as if to say: How dare he die and leave me here to clean up his mess? "That left me with Hope indefinitely. My 'grandmother' got fed up with Hope and brought her back to me a few days ago. She said that since A.J. was no longer paying her—him being dead and all—she had no use for my daughter…your daughter." Bridget corrected herself.

"Why should we believe you?" Jason folded his arms, not about to be sucked back into Bridget's lies.

"I have proof." Bridget announced, setting the car seat down and pulling a few files from Hope's diaper bag. She made four different stacks and spread them across the table. "A.J. would deposit a grand in my account every two weeks. Here are the bank statements." She explained pointing the stack closest to her. "I also have typed conversations between us, along with a recording in the diaper bag." She made a move toward the bag but Jason shook his head, showing her that it wasn't necessary. "This is my fake birth certificate and my actual certificate. If you look closely you can see the difference." When neither Sam nor Jason even glanced at the papers, she realized that they still didn't believe her. "You're welcome to check into my past if you like. My name was Teresa Walters. I'm twenty-two years old and was born in Michigan. I had my name legally changed to Bridget to pull of the scam. That information should help with the search." Bridget knew she should be a little more patient with them. What reason did they have to believe her after all of the lies? It still upset her and she contemplated grabbing Hope and running away.

"A.J.'s been dead for a long time. Why would the lady hired to be your grandmother just now realize it?" Sam wondered.

"She didn't start complaining until she went broke." Taking a deep breath, Bridget continued, "Look, take Hope please. You obviously love her. I have no use for her anymore and my only other option is to place her in foster care."

The way she said it made it sound like a threat and Sam backed away as if Bridget had actually reached out and slapped her. I have no use for her. Hope was Bridget's daughter! How could she feel no love toward that sweet little baby? My only other option is to place her in foster care. Over Sam's dead body!

Jason could feel Sam tense beside him. Reaching out to pull her closer to him, he let her rest her head on his shoulder. This was all so overwhelming and it seemed that she wasn't taking it any better than he was. What if Bridget was telling the truth? Damn A.J! It was a good thing he was already dead.

"I can see that it was a mistake coming here. I mean you seem to have moved on. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Bridget grabbed the car seat and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Jason called, hopping to his feet. "If we were to take Hope—to adopt her and love her—what assurance do we have that you won't come after her? I mean you've already done it once." Jason reminded. He knew they couldn't handle losing her again.

"I've relinquished all of my parental rights. There is nothing I want more than to take the money I got from A.J. and send myself on a cruise. Hope would only interfere. I don't want to be a parent, not like you two. I wouldn't be giving her to you if I thought you didn't love her." Bridget walked back over to the table, set Hope's car seat down, and picked up the one stack of papers she had skipped along with a pen. "I've signed these already. If you'll do the same, then Hope is yours. If you don't want her, I'm leaving her in a foster home."

Jason grabbed the pen and paper signing every single page. After he was through, he handed the paper and pen to Sam. She did the same. When the papers were complete, Bridget put them in a folder she had with her. Smiling down at Hope, she waved and then was gone.

"Did that really just happen?" Sam asked ecstatically, scooping Hope into her arms. The baby began to cry, alerting the dogs. They raced to the living room unfamiliar with the sound. "It's all right." Sam assured Hope, rocking her until she was asleep again.

When Jason saw the puppies heading toward Hope and Sam, he called out, "Lilo. Nannie. No! Lay down." The pups obliged him and he joined Sam on the couch. When she placed a sleeping Hope in his arms again, he couldn't keep his tears at bay. Pulling Sam close, he realized that everything they had gone through had led them to this point.

-  
>"You look like hell." Sonny addressed Ric, taking the visitor's chair beside his younger brother.<p>

"You always did know the right thing to say." Ric retorted distractedly as he watched the doctors go in and out of Alexis' hospital room.

"Where's Kristina?" Sonny hadn't seen her all day.

"We were expecting to be up here most of the day so I had Emily and Nikolas take her home with them. I'm supposed to call them when the baby's born." Ric explained, realizing that both of his feet had gone to sleep. Hitting them against the floor, he tried to wake them up.

Sonny felt bad for his baby brother, really he did. Maybe that was why he didn't comment on how strange Ric looked, kicking his feet out in front of him as if he suspected something to have crawled inside his shoes. "Have they told you anything yet?" Sonny didn't like the worry on Ric's face. Alexis hadn't exactly had an easy pregnancy and it seemed that the delivery wasn't going to be any easier.

"There are complications. That's all they've said so far." Ric rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. His wife was in that delivery room all by herself because the nurses wouldn't let him anywhere near her. "I've got to see her." He announced, leaping from his seat. As soon as he tried to stand both of his legs gave out, his feet still sound asleep. Stumbling forward, he let out a yelp.

"Hey, Ric why don't you come sit down?" Sonny suggested, catching his brother and ushering him back to his chair.

Dr. Meadows walked over to Ric, her face weary. Both Sonny and Ric stood, wondering what had happened. "Alexis is experiencing an amniotic embolism. It's very rare but definitely treatable. Some of the fluid from the amniotic sac got into Alexis' circulatory system. The fetal cells were blocking her artery and that caused her to have a heart attack. She's still unconscious. We've incubated her and are preparing to do a blood transfusion because she won't stop bleeding. At the moment, we're tracking the baby to make sure he's okay. We might have to do a C-section if Alexis…I'm hopeful, Mr. Lansing."

With that, Dr. Meadows disappeared back into Alexis' room. For the next half hour, nurses came in and out but Ric hardly noticed their presence. He wanted to be with Alexis and he was terrified that something was going to happen to their baby. Dr. Meadows came walking toward him and Sonny and Ric prayed the news was good.

"You've got to be kidding." Elizabeth exclaimed, her mouth open in awe. Luke smiled at her, nodding to Lucky. The three of them were standing on a hill just above a property that had just gone on the market.

"Nope. It's all yours. Think of it as a late wedding present from Helena." Luke promised, leading the couple down the hill toward their new home. Living in Elizabeth's studio had been okay as their first home after the wedding but they needed more space for that dream family they both wanted. This place was definitely not what Elizabeth had expected; it was better. Behind the house was a large forest of Evergreens and Sycamores. A small brook ran through it with such crystal clear water she could see her reflection.

"How did you ever afford something like this?" Elizabeth wondered, her gaze settling on Luke. It had taken all afternoon to explore the entire property and they were just now getting to the house. Elizabeth knew that Lucky and Luke had been keeping it a surprise for some time now. Though it had been one of Helena's estates, she had been forced to relinquish it, as was part of her sentence. The judge had sent her to prison for conspiracy to murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping, not to mention laundering money from the Cassadine fortune. If Elizabeth remembered right, her sentence would be up in about oh twenty years.

"Skye and I won the lottery. Seriously. Don't give me that look. I have the ticket in my pocket if you don't believe me." Luke assured her. "Why don't you two go and visit the house? I've got to get back home anyway." Luke smirked, allowing his son and daughter-in-law some privacy. Skye and Lulu were expecting him home for dinner. He waved goodbye and headed for the car.

"Do you like it?" Lucky inquired, holding Elizabeth's hand as they entered the house. They walked up the winding staircase together inspecting every room—there were eight in all if you didn't include the bathroom and study.

"I love it." Elizabeth breathed, stepping into the room at the end of the hall and stopping when she reached it, unable to move.

Lucky followed her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I thought you could paint in here, since there's a balcony and all. I made sure that you could see the horizon from any spot in this room." Lucky assured her, smiling at how awe-struck she was.

White lace curtains danced in front of the open window, bringing an almost dreamlike feeling to the room. There was a plain white easel to the right of that window allowing her to capture any light that might filter in. Pushed up against the back walls was a row of cabinets. Each held different supplies. One was filled with every color of paint and every size brush known to man. Another held chalk, colored pencils, plain white paper, and dozens of new palettes.

Turning to Lucky, Elizabeth jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "I can't believe you did this." She mumbled against his ear, shaking with joy.

"So I guess you like it?" Lucky asked casually. Backing away from him she noticed his eyebrows wiggle. Opening her mouth to speak, she wasn't even given the chance. Bending down to kiss her, Lucky pushed her into the room and closed the door.

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you, Mr. Spencer?" Elizabeth teased when they broke for air.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Spencer." Lucky smiled, lowering her onto the floor and kissing her once again.

-

"Mr. Lansing?" Dr. Meadows came out of the delivery room looking quite pleased with her work.  
>"Yes?" Ric jumped up from his spot and went to meet Dr. Meadows. Sonny stood as well, praying for the best.<p>

"Your wife and son are fine." Dr. Meadows guaranteed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Ric ran past him, mumbling his thanks and stepping into the room. Sonny shook his head and thanked Dr. Meadows, pulling out his cell and dialing Nikolas' cell phone. After finishing the call, he noticed Reese Marshall walking past him. "Agent Marshall? Reese? Wait a minute!" She looked rather surprised to have him address her.

"Can I help you with something, Sonny?" She asked impatiently.

"Still mad about the dart?" Sonny wondered.

"No. I would have done the same thing. I just wish you could have trusted me." Reese answered softly.

"I wanted to thank you for your help. Without you, we wouldn't have found that cabin and figured out that Ned was the one who kidnapped Kristina."

"You're welcome. I'm glad everything worked out for you." Reese left him standing there.

There was something very off center about Agent Reese Marshall and Sonny wondered what it might be. Oh well, it didn't matter now. He had a family to go home to. Ric wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he would see Kristina this weekend. Carly was still re-cooperating and, whether or not she would ever admit it—probably not—she needed a little bit of help. Whistling as he walked, Sonny climbed onto the elevator, waited for it to descend, and then hopped into his limo, wanting to be home.

"Here we are." Johnny called, opening the door for him and heading upstairs with him to return to his post. Nodding to his stand-in, Francis, he stood in front of the door and watched Sonny go inside, bidding him goodnight. He hadn't seen Sonny this happy in ages. It was going to be a good day; Johnny could tell.

Reese watched Sonny from the corner of her eye, envying Caroline more than she could ever let on. How fair was it for her to have a wonderful husband, three beautiful children, and more money than she could ever dream of spending? What goes around, comes around Reese reminded herself. Whether it was today, tomorrow, or a year from now, Reese Marshall a.k.a. Charlotte Roberts would have her revenge.

Alexis lay in the bed, her hair plastered to her forehead, looking tired and astonishingly beautiful. Ric watched her shift the baby from one arm to the other, soothing him with a lullaby. He didn't want to lose this moment so he didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched his wife and son.

Alexis turned and saw Ric standing in the doorway and immediately she found herself smiling from ear to ear like a fool. There was just something about the man that made her act like, well not like herself. She felt like, in being with him, she had become a better person. Staring into her son's chocolate-brown eyes she was sure of it. "Well don't just stand there gawking at me." Alexis demanded lightly, ushering Ric forward. "Here you go, Daddy." She whispered, carefully laying the sleeping baby in Ric's arms. He seemed a bit unsure but quickly lost the tension in his arms and face and relaxed.

"Hey there, little guy." Ric greeted, kissing his baby-soft brown curls.

"I think we should name him Kyle." Alexis suggested, her heart squeezing at the sight of her husband rocking her son.

Ric thought about it and said, "Kyle?" The baby opened his little eyes and Ric noticed his own staring back at him. "Kyle Lansing."

"Kyle Davis hyphen Lansing." Alexis corrected.

"Oh excuse me. Kyle Davis hyphen Lansing. Dare we even give him a middle name?" Ric wondered.

"I think it might be mean." Alexis put Kyle's blue hat back on his head, not wanting him to get cold.

Ric laughed and kissed Alexis, pulling away when Kyle began fussing. "I love you so much." He assured Alexis, handing her Kyle because she looked so worried about him. Maternal bonding! Sheesh!

"I love you too." Alexis grinned, breathing in the scent of Kyle's skin and stroking Ric's face. "We're okay."

"Then so am I." Ric mumbled against her hair. All fear left him as she held him tightly with their son resting in-between them.

"Mommy!" Kristina shrieked from the doorway. Her mouth opened wide when she saw what they were hiding. Ric walked over to Kristina and picked her up so that she could see the baby.

"Hey Kristina. Come meet your baby brother." Alexis persuaded, lifting her head despite the Herculean effort it took.

"What's his name?" Kristina wanted to know, watching him curiously as if he had just grown another head.

"His name's Kyle." Alexis explained, shifting him so that Kristina could get a better look.

"Kyle Davis hyphen Lansing." Ric corrected, smiling down at Alexis.

"Oh brother." Kristina rolled her eyes and touched Kyle's little hand. Instantly he grabbed one of her fingers and wrapped his entire hand around it. Kristina gasped, watching him open his eyes. "Can I take him home with me?"

"Well honey, not yet." Ric explained. Kyle looked like a baby doll next to a four-year old Kristina.

"But we can take him home soon right? He is ours, isn't he?" Kristina wanted to make sure before she got too attached.

"He's ours." Alexis assured her daughter, glancing over at Ric.

"Where are Nikolas and Emily?" Ric hadn't seen them behind her.

"Nikolas got hurt so me and Emily brought him to the hospital." Kristina explained calmly.

"Oh my God. Were you and Emily with him? Are you all right? Is he all right?" Alexis tried to sit up but her lower body was still numb from the Epidural.

"He's okay. Just a car accident. We weren't with him." Kristina informed them.

"Mr. Lansing, Kristina, if you two would step outside for a minute." Dr. Meadows suggested, walking toward them.

"Of course, Dr. Meadows." Ric agreed, taking Kristina's hand and leading her out into the hallway.

"Can I lay down, Uncle Ric?" Kristina begged, her little eyes puffy with exhaustion.

"Of course you can, honey." Ric assured her, moving over so she could spread out on the couch. Sonny had returned to Carly it seemed, so it was just Ric and Kristina. Emily came out some time later, pacing the room. "How's Nikolas?" Ric asked.

"Still in surgery. Stupid driver ran a red light and crashed right into him. They're removing the glass from his head right now. He's lost so much blood. He was going to get ice cream for us." Emily said the last part softly, barely audibly in fact.

"It's not your fault, Emily." Ric whispered, patting Kristina's back until she fell sleep. His focus strayed from Kristina and settled on Alexis' room.

"I should have been in that car." Emily replied. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you."

Nikolas' doctor came to meet Emily. "Emily, Nikolas is in recovery now. He's going to be just fine." Dr. Tony Jones assured her.

"Oh my God!" Emily screamed in excitement. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Right this way." He led Emily to Nikolas' room. "Emily?" He asked before leaving her to visit her husband.

"Yes?" Emily inquired, curiosity and fear mixing together dangerously.

"Nikolas lost a lot of blood. His blood type was rare, very rare. In fact, one of the only matches we found was Luke Spencer's." Dr. Tony Jones informed her.

"What are you saying?" Emily demanded.

"Luke Spencer is Nikolas' biological father." He replied.

"Does Nikolas know?" Emily was in absolute shock.

"I just told him." Tony said and then left.

-

Ric stood as Dr. Meadows returned to his side. "How's Alexis?"

"Fine." The good doctor replied with a smile.

Ric picked Kristina up, careful not to wake her and walked into Alexis' room.

"How long has she been asleep?" Alexis wondered, nodding toward Kristina.

"A few minutes. Where's Kyle?" Ric replied.

"They went to give him his first bath. We should get him back in a little while so I can feed him." Alexis informed him. She looked up and asked, "How is Nikolas?"

"Doctor said he's fine. Emily's with him now."

"What happened?"

"Head-on collision with some asshole who ran a red light."

Alexis closed her eyes, "But he is all right?"

"Yeah. He's fine. How are you?" Ric put his hand up against her forehead.

"I'm good." Alexis smiled, gazing lovingly at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ric responded.

Kristina began to stir and lifted her curly head. "Mommy?"

"I'm right here, baby." Alexis whispered, squeezing Kristina's hand.

THE END

Author's Notes: My last author's note—my but the time has flown by. (Cries hysterically. Sniff. Sniff. Tries to find some composure.) Let me take the time now to thank all of you for reading this story and for leaving your incredibly inspiring reviews and e-mails. What can I possibly say to express just how much of an effect you've all had on my writing and me? Thank you. Two simple words that barely manage to describe how much I've enjoyed your feedback and support. I'll miss all of you so much. 


End file.
